The Santa Ana Winds
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: Dylan and Kelly, where it all began. A story based on the show's season 3 and based on my Story: rebel with a cause. Some plot lines from the show and some personified ones.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

Dylan sent Brenda to Paris with Donna earlier that day. He now lied in bed pondering over the distance and what will become of it. It had been hell trying to find common ground lately. Jim being in protective father mode certainly put a strain on the relationship but Dylan knew all too well that it was bigger than that. The issues between him and Brenda can't be lumped into one category. The truth was after their disastrous attempt at living together, they realized just how different they were. Brenda was so ambitious and a go-getter and she wanted a partner on her wave length. A do-er like her father and brother. Dylan was a thinker who took it one day at a time. He was a loner, an observer. Not ambitious at all. However Dylan was grateful for Brenda. She taught him how to love. Before her he was selfish and had zero compassion for anyone else. She saved him and taught him how to express his feelings. Before her the only thing he was close to was a bottle of booze.

It felt though that lately she wanted to change him, most girls did. But he wanted to keep some parts of himself and got tired of her trying to save him.

Maybe the space was good for them. He needed some me time, no one to answer to.

* * *

the first official day of summer was here, Dylan decided he wanted to Lounge on the beach and do absolutely nothing. He then found Kelly lying outside her cabana

"Hey gorgeous!" He said, approaching her "mind if I join you?" He asked, she nodded not glancing up, nor removing her shades "catching some rays?" He asked

"trying to... don't know how much longer I've got tilll David interrupts the peace with his music" David always practiced from 3 in the afternoon in their cabana

"well you've got an hour" Dylan winked

"better make the most of it" she smiled back, taking off her shades "you spoken to Brenda?" she asked

"A bit last night... been focusing on writing... for my fathers parole" he couldn't understand why it was so easy to blurt these things out to her, he didn't share much with people

"I heard about that" Kelly replied "can't be easy"

"what makes you say that" he smirked

"fathers never make it easy" she shrugged

"What would you do, if it were your father and you were supposed to support him even thought you can't think of any positive things to write."

"Well, I'd lie." She smirked

"If Kelly says I can, then I will." He chuckled "Listen, I'm sorry about Jake. I warned him not to mess with you."

"You did?" She asked, astonished

"Yeah, been looking out for you since kindergarten with his Carny!" He smiled and she giggled

"Oh right! Miss Carny! Don't worry about me. I actually dumped him!"

"Wow, Kel! I'm impressed!" He replied, genuinely proud of her.

"It's all part of the new me!" She smiled sweetly "that's what happens when you finally have a family at home, you realize you deserve better and stop settling."

"Glad to hear it!"

They had been chatting for over an hour, it flowed so naturally, making up for lost time. They headed over to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"I swear to ya!" He exclaimed through mouthfuls "I really did!" She couldn't stop laughing

"Seriously? I had no idea!" She replied, shocked "wow... Dylan McKay had a thing for me" she teased

"Not like that!" He groaned "Get over yourself, it was... a crush" he got flustered... not many girls made him feel that way.

"Well, it's flattering." She smiled sweetly back at him, making him blush a little no girl had ever made him blush before either

"Gotta admit, I wondered what it would've been like to be Steve back then... I was kinda jealous he got you... then I remembered I can't stand to be around company so I got over it." He grinned

"Well, if I'm being honest... I kinda, had a crush on you too" now she felt flustered.

"No, way! You had a crush on ME? Wow, day made!" He winked

"Well, every girl did." Kelly pointed out

"Well, that's true.." Dylan said, acting all cocky

"Shut up!" She playfully hit him "mine was just a little one."

"Still... prettiest girl in school wants me! Bet Steve would've loved that!" He grinned

"stop boasting!" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

The gang finished A competitive game of tug and war. Dylan and Kelly felt awkward after she had fallen on top of him. They had spent the whole day together chatting reminiscing down memory lane, not even noticing how drawn to each other they were until they had felt skin on skin from that fall. Up until that moment they hadn't even realized their innocent flirtation meant anything, but they could not describe that rush they both just felt. They both brushed off the incident, ignoring their hidden attraction. Assumed they were just old friends getting reacquainted but whatever spark shot through them was hard to shake.

* * *

 **Sex, lies and volleyball**

Dylan didn't understand the changes he was making. He obviously missed Brenda but he also felt so relaxed and free for the first time in a long time. He even joined in group activities like when Kelly asked him to be her volleyball partner. He found himself really enjoying summer with no stress, no planning, simply living in the moment. He became more playful. Everyone noticed that the infamous broody and mysterious Dylan McKay was becoming quite the goofball. He was fun and happy and if you asked most people they would say it was... well, weird to see him so perky.

"Can't believe we won!" Kelly exclaimed, getting a water bottle from her bag

"Thanks to my direction!" He teased

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! You wanted to cover back remember? But you're better in front" he winked "I play better with a view."

She felt flushed after his comment but did her best to side step it.

At this point they hadn't even realized they were getting more flirtatious each day. Every time their brains reminded them how inappropriate it was, they shoved it to the back of their minds, not being able to let go of this amazing connection and how good it felt to be around each other. Even if they couldn't explain why.

"Anyway! We won." She changed the subject

"So how are we going to celebrate?" He asked

"Aw, I'd love to but, I have to babysit. Jackie and Mel deserve a night out and David has plans with Steve."

"Steve? That's an unlikely friendship" Dylan replied, "Well, how about I help you babysit then?"

"Dylan McKay wants to help me babysit?" She asked, sarcasm in her tone

"Yeah! I'll bring a movie! Casablanca!" He exclaimed excitedly

"Alright then!" She agreed, surprised by his enthusiasm but found it endearing "it's a date! -I mean, you know" she began to fumble over her words

"it's a date!" He smiled

* * *

"Kel?" Dylan called out, letting himself in, but no answer. He made his way to the kitchen, placing a bottle of wine on the counter, when he heard Kelly's voice through the baby monitor.

"Who's the most beautiful girl in the world? That's right! it's Erin! But don't get cocky, looks get you far but not everywhere. Take a page out of my book, I'm learning how much more important things there are in life. Forget the shallow stuff, forget other people's judgments, I'm finally finding myself and it's al thanks to you, baby girl! You are my family now and that's what's important. And I know you can't always depend on family but... David and I... we won't let you down... Now go to sleep baby girl!"

He heard her kissing Erin and realized how much she had changed. What was even more beautiful was the bond she and David now had. They had become family, bicker like siblings too, but it was just wonderful how their relationship ha blossomed and showed how much Kelly has grown.

"Hey." Dylan whispered, walking into the bedroom "she asleep?"

"Nope." Kelly replied. Dylan crept up behind her shoulder and Erin gazed up at him and smiled

"May I try?" He asked

Kelly was surprised, but impressed and handed him the baby.

"Hey pretty girl! You've got your sister's good looks, don't ya? Don't go breaking hearts now!" He joked and Kelly watched them and couldn't help but smile "Truth is your sister is right, you can't always depend on family so... you're real lucky to have her..." he gazed over to Kelly.

She gazed back at him. Truly touched, feeling accepted. For the first time she felt someone knew her. With one gaze he made her feel like he saw her for her! Not the image everyone else saw.

Kelly quickly snapped out of the gaze "She's asleep." She whispered

"So..." Dylan snapped out of the gaze too. Put Erin in her crib and cleared his throat. "Movie?"

* * *

"So basically, the movies about an affair..." Kelly began

"No, Kel. Just watch the movie... You gotta see the art! Can you even imagine a passion that strong? To feel so connected to someone that you'd do anything to see them happy, even if it means letting them go? They couldn't get their happy ending, but their love living in their memory in Paris was enough!"

"Well, they say only unfulfilled love can be romantic." Kelly replied

"Yeah, maybe but... what gets me about this movie is the electricity! I'd love to know what that kind of passions feels like! You know, the kind of love that feels so deep that you lose yourself in it. That fire... that makes u feel, alive."

"Well," She smiled "You may be exaggerating... I think that's movie love but at least you got the passion part."

"Huh?" He asked, he has trailed off into his thoughts

"With Brenda?" She reminded

"Oh, yeah. Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabana Diaries**

Kelly joined Dylan at the volleyball court.

"Hey!" She greeted, "I just want to thank you for keeping me company last night. I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He grinned

"So, let's kick some ass today!" She cheered, heading into position. He followed her lead.

* * *

"So we didn't win. We still played one hell of a game!" Kelly exclaimed as they headed over to their seats

"Steve had to beat us." He sighed, "Kel..." he turned to her before she sat down "I want to thank you, for making this summer... fun." She smiled at his comment, and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She joked. Suddenly she felt nervous, she felt him tense up under her arms.

Did I make him comfortable? She thought, as he seemingly squirmed out of her reach.

"I gotta get home." His lips pressed together tightly.

"Oh?" She asked "you're not gonna stay for the sunset party? You know, support the champs!" She tried to keep her tone light-hearted

"No, I..." he rubbed the back of his head, "I think it's just the heat... gotta go home, lie down in an air conditioned room. Besides I promised Brenda I'll be home for her call."

"Oh, okay" she replied. That was the first time hearing Brenda's name felt awkward.

What shifted? She thought. Could he be mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

* * *

Dylan rushed home and slumped himself on the couch, contemplating his hasty exit.

What's happening to me? He thought. He couldn't quite make sense of the sensation he felt around Kelly. Nor could he avoid it anymore. It had been so easy to get lost in this new found connection, he couldn't put his finger on the rush he felt. What was it about her?

All he knew for sure was he could no longer deny there was something a little more then friendship blossoming. His thoughts were interrupted by Brenda's call.

* * *

"So how come you missed my call last night?" Brenda asked

"Sorry, Bren. A lot's been going on."

"Like what?" She insisted

"I don't really wanna get into it." He sighed

"Dylan... I hope your father's parole isn't getting to you."

"No, it's nothing like that." He assured

"Sure?" She asked "because Brandon said you'd been... different... distant and well, quite upbeat."

"Is upbeat a bad thing?" He joked

"It is if you're taking something to feel that way." Brenda said, sternly.

"Aw, jeez Bren. I'm not under any substance. I've just been... relaxing, surfing, enjoying my summer. You know, what you should be doing?"

"is that all?"

"Brandon was right. You do have a flare for the dramatic... Chill, Bren. I'm fine, just been making the most of it. I was actually thinking while I've got time on my hands to start fixing my old bike."

"Oh, Dylan! You know I hate motorcycles, they're dangerous."

"Brenda, can you not take life so seriously for once? Look at you, always worrying. You're young and in one of the most beautiful cities. Don't spend it worrying about me, or worrying about Donna's modeling, waiting for her in that hotel room. Get on out there, enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy."

"Fine..." Brenda finally accepted

"I mean, look, Kelly doesn't have either of you, but she's not moping around, she's making the most of her summer with her sister."

"Oh have you seen her lately? Been trying to get a hold of her."

"Yeah, not much... around... here and there."

* * *

"Kelly, please don't tell Donna." David pleaded, "I swear, I've just been under pressure, needed an escape, it was a moment of weakness. You know I love Donna and I'll never do anything to hurt her again!"

"Fine." Kelly's face softened, "But I want Donna to hear this from you."

"I promise. Thank you, thank you!" He hugged her

"hey! Gotta keep you in check." Kelly replied, returning the hug "what are big sisters for."

"Yo, Kelly!" A strange voice called as David left. Kelly turned to face them

"Come on! Shots and wet t shirt contest time... we need the party master!"

"No thanks! I think I'll pass!" Kelly yelled over

"Boring!" Someone else shouted out "Get her drunk, then she'll strip for free!"

Kelly walked off, ignoring the comment.

Doesn't anyone see how much I've changed, she thought. It's useless. No one takes me seriously.

* * *

Kelly headed over to her cabana and was shocked to find none other than Dylan inside.

He was... so tall without her heels on, so... hot! She couldn't help but feel excited to see him, happy he came back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I... wanted to see you." He replied, standing up. He began to head towards her.

She was suddenly aware how fast her heart was beating.

"I've been thinking..." he began "Is it just me, Kel? Or is there something... here?" He began to caress her shoulder, tracing his finger in circular motions along her arm.

she tried to speak or move, but she felt paralyzed by his touch. He too was taken aback by the rush of electricity that ran through his body once he felt her soft silky skin.

He was too close for comfort now

"something that we've been avoiding.." his voice a raspy whisper, "Somethinn hat makes us fee... tethered to each other, something... hard to walk away from."

And his lips met hers. She found herself giving in and kissing him back. Until his hands trailed over to the back of her neck, pulling on the strings of her jumpsuit.

"No!" She gasped, pushing him away, tieing her strings back into a knot.

"Kel, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push this on you." He tried to get her to make eye contact but she was anxiously heading over to the door

"I gotta go." She stumbled as she opened the door "I-I'm sorry, Dylan" she turned to face him "i don't feel... nothing." She rushed out.

He just stood there, feeling foolish.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Jackie answered the phone

"Hey, mrs Silver, it's me, Dylan. Is Kelly there?"

"Hold on a minute, dear." Jackie turned to her daughter, who cringed at the sound of his name.

"Mum, no." Kelly shook her head. Urging her mother to lie for her "Tell him I'm busy."

Jackie covered the mouth piece "Kelly, stop being such a baby!"

Kelly continued gesturing by waving her finger.

"Sorry, Dylan, Kelly appears to be occupied. I'll have her call you back." Jackie turned to her daughter after hanging up the phone. "What was that about?"

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone." She shrugged

"What does Dylan want from you?"

"No idea, it's probably something about Brenda, who cares?" She strolled back upstairs.

* * *

Dylan showed up to the beach in search for Kelly, hoping to bump into her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Dylan called out to a lady in uniform "Excuse me, do you work here?"

"Yes." The lady replied

"You know the Silver's cabana? Have any of them been over there?"

"Erm... Mr and Mrs Silver were here in the morning, their kid was in after."

"Blonde girl?" Dylan asked

"No, the boy."

Dylan let out an exasperated sigh. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw her by the car park with Steve. He began to run over to them.

"Steve!" He called out from afar as he watched Kelly drive away in her convertible. He just didn't get there quick enough.

"Hey, Dylan! Brandon was looking for you, said you keep flaking on him and if you're not at the peachy pit tonight to meet Brooke, he will, well, he'll hunt you down." Steve smirked

"I'll be there. Listen, was that Kelly driving off?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, Brenda's been trying to get a hold of her, did she seem alright?"

"Yeah, fine. She's just been busy, baby bonding, helping out her mother."

* * *

Something must really be wrong then. Dylan thought. Not only is she avoiding me but she isn't even confiding in Steve about being so distant. They may have had a tumultuous relationship but now Steve and Kelly were good friends, in fact, this was the closest they had ever been.

I've got to talk to her, Dylan thought. She can't avoid me forever.

* * *

The phone rang

"David could you get that?" Kelly asked

"You're closer to it!" David retorted

"Please!" Kelly urged

"Hello?" David said, picking up the phone and pulling a face at Kelly the same time. "No answer. Must be one of your creepy secret admirers." David joked

* * *

Dylan hung up the phone. He has absolutely no explanation for David at this point.

He tried to go to sleep that night but kept tossing and turning in bed, his head kept wandering back to that kiss. I know it meant something, he thought. She has to be feeling the way I feel right now.

* * *

Dylan strolled along the beach as he always did the last couple days, waiting for her to show up. He was so consumed in his thoughts of Kelly that he hadn't realized he had strolled over to the next door beach.

And there she was, behind a huge pile of rocks, was Kelly Taylor, lying on her beach towel.

"Kelly!" He called over. Once she heard him she hurriedly threw her thugs into her bag, no time to put clothes over her swimsuit.

But he caught her.

"Kelly, What is going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days, you ignore my calls, you're avoiding me!"

"I'm not avoiding you, Dylan. I'm just busy. I need to get the Jackie, she's waiting for me."

"I bet she is,Kel." He retorted "Your middle name is denial. You know, eventually we will have to talk about the other night?"

"What?" She seemed shocked "What are you taking about? Nothing happened!"

"The kiss?" Dylan proclaimed

"It was nothing, caught in the moment, a little slip up, no big deal"

"No big deal?! It meant something to me Kel, and I know you felt it too!"

"No!" She warmed, "There was nothing there! Forget about it! I know I have."

She tried to walk off but he grabbed her arms

"You can't honestly say that?" He almost begged

"Yes, I can." She said firmly, springing out of his grasp and walking off.

"Kel!" He yelled after her

"Leave me alone, Dylan! She shouted back, "Just stay away from me!"

* * *

The next day, Dylan still was pretty annoyed over Kelly's words to him before. He wasn't going down without a fight. He was not going to turn his back on the way he was feeling, it was too deep, it felt like something he had been searching for his whole life, a connection that warmed his soul. And he was not going to let Kelly belittle it.

He decided to lie on the sunbed outside her cabana, knowing that at some point she would show up, Steve had already told him, he and Kelly had plans to meet up there later.

And sure enough, she showed up.

"What the hell?" She snapped, eyeing Dylan was looked rather comfortable in her chair.

"Hi, Kel."

"Dylan, stop harassing me!" She retorted through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'll stop as soon as you talk to me." He smiled at her.

He couldn't even believe himself at this point. He had never chased something down his whole life, but something inside him felt he just couldn't let it go. He normally let things walk away, everything in his past did, but he just wasn't ready to let Kelly go yet.

"Fine." She surrendered "talk."

"Tonight... Meet me down here tonight. If you don't show, I won't bother you again, in fact I'll never talk to you again."

"I can save you time. I'm not coming."

"Kel... be sure." He warned "If you can spend the whole day, not thinking about this, then yeah, don't come. But be sure. Because what happened between us was not nothing, and it will catch up to you. Do you think you can live with that? Us never speaking of this again?"

"You're wasting your time!" She snapped, but the uncertainty in her voice was obvious and he smirked

"Sure about that?" He kissed her cheek and walked off.

* * *

Dylan had been at the beach that night for over 20 minutes. His brain kept telling him she's not coming, but something told him to stay.

Just as he was about to take off, there she was. Stunning in a white dress. A modern day Marilyn Monroe.

"I didn't think you'd show."

"Me neither." She replied, he walked over to her, brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Dylan," she pulled his hands off of her and stepped back "I only came to apologize for the way I talked to you. I didn't mean to be rude, I don't want you out of my life. I meant what I said, I value this friendship. So please... can we go back to that?"

"No," he shook his head "I can't do that, Kel... I have been feeling things and you can't tell me it's all in my head. When I kissed you, I felt it in my soul. How am I supposed to walk away from something that powerful!"

"Dylan!" She snapped "Are you hearing yourself? You have a girlfriend! My best friend! You need to come back down to reality!"

"This is reality, Kelly. This is the realest thing I've felt in ages. Can you honestly say, you don't feel the same?"

Kelly scoffed "Yes." She trembled, trying to stay strong. "What you're feeling, isn't real, Dylan. It's in your head."

"So there's absolutely nothing between us?" He asked moving towards her

"There isn't even an US Dylan!" She was losing her cool

"So you feel nothing when I'm this close." He whispered, moving closer.

"nothing." She murmured under her breath

"Still nothing?" He asked, his lips now so close to hers.

"Dylan..." she began

"What?

"Dylan, please" she almost begged

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, his breath on her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me to stop." He dared, his lips hovering over hers

"I-" she couldn't breathe with him this close. The tip of his nose brushed the tip of hers, She felt frustrated, trying to find the right words to say but somehow found herself pressing her lips on hers. The kiss deepened. Hungrier than the first one. It seemed now they had a taste of each other there was no going back. Her fingers brushed through his hair and his hands caressed the curves of her body. For a moment they were lost in each other, like a trance took over them.

Until she finally broke apart from him.

"What does this mean?" She groaned, her comment directed to the sky.

"It means... we like each other, Kel."

"What do we do now?" Kelly sighed

"I don't know... All I know, is there's no going back now."

* * *

Dylan and Kelly accented their fate. He was right, there was no going back now so they agreed to embrace their last few days together.

It was amazing how easy it was to convince themselves they could just have fun until reality kicks in. And that's exactly why they did. Car rides, bike rides, days at the beach, jet ski rides and quite romantic dinners in places they couldn't be seen. They named the risky places red zones, and the blue zones were places they could act like a couple.

* * *

"Come on, Kel, just get on the board!" He urged, ankle deep in the sea

"Dylan, I don't want to!" She whined, playfully

"You said you were gonna try!"

"Ugh, let it go, surfing's not for everyone."

"Remember the deal?" He asked

"...If I can stand on the board longer than 5mins I get to drive your car."

"And if you fall?" He eyed her closely

"I have dinner with you at paradise cove." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, let's get on with it then, surfer!" He cheered, giving her a cute peck on the lips "Are you still keeping count? That's like what? A billion now?" He joked, mocking her earlier comment about keeping kiss count.

* * *

Dylan pulled up outside Kelly's house

"Thanks for the ride home." She smirked

"Whatever." He pouted

"Aw, don't be a grouch. I won, you lost... Surfer boy." She chuckled, and leaned in to kiss him. "A billion and one." She winked. Hopping out of the car.

He watched her go inside, smiling to himself.

"No going back now." He thought.

* * *

"Know what they say about shooting stars... you can't share them with a friend."

"Well I guess they weren't taking about us." He pulled her into his arms, both closing their eyes, taking in the moment as well as each other.

"I'm glad you came.." he finally spoke

"Me too." She said, buried into his chest.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well," she said, looking up at him as his arms cradled her, "I realized this may be one of the last chances we get to be alone together. Didn't wanna miss it..."

He pulled her chin up and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I've never shared this place with anyone." He looked out at the pitch black sky. "I'd come here al the time... watch over the waves... it just always makes me feel that... anything's possible, even in my lowest moments."

"So why bring me?" She asked

"I want you to know what it feels like, when anything's possible."

She gazed out at the open sea. He couldn't help but stare at her. Admiring the magic in her eyes. She looked so happy, so calm, and he couldn't help but grin every time she saw a shooting star, her mouth had this curve at the end of her lips when she smiled, it hypnotized him.

"Kel," He asked "If you could be anything you wanted to be, what would you do?"

"Well, she sighed... I always thought I'd just... follow my mums footsteps and model... Now, I'd like to help people who are lost. I just, don't know how yet... you?"

"I'd write. And write, and write."

"About what?" She asked

"Everything! I'd be the next Bukowski! I'd write down all my passions, from the dark ones to the lightest. Going from drunk blackouts on a cold kitchen floor to lying on the softest sand, overlooking the night sky with a girl."

"A girl?" She teased

"The girl... that makes it come to life." He said, stroking her cheek.

She leaned towards him, giving him a kiss of gratitude which lead them into a passionate embrace. Rolling over in the sand as hey devoured each other. Finding it he's to pace himself, he became quite forward rather quickly, until she stopped him.

"Dylan... let's not rush." She whispered

Accepting her choice, he sat upright, if he was disappointed he hid it well.

Just as she was getting into her sleeping back, he held her hand.

"Come in here with me."

"Dylan." She began

"I just wanna hold you." He assured.

* * *

Kelly woke up before him. Gazing at his gorgeous face as he slept. His thick hair flowing in the wind. It really was the most beautiful view. Waking up to the beach was pretty great too.

Then she realized, today was the day. The day to say goodbye.

She walked over to the sea, dipping her feet in the water as she sat there, staring into the open sea.

You have to be strong. She thought. The truth was, despite what days he's feeling, he's never going to leave Brenda. She told herself. I will not risk my heart over this.

It was time to say goodbye, to leave him. Before he leaves her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dylan kissing the back of her neck

"Morning, camper." He grinned "Didn't hear you wake up."

She got up, began getting her belongings together.

"Are you leaving?" He asked

"Erm..." she let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah... I should get going. I had a great time though... I'm just glad we... didn't make things... complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, walking towards her "Because we didn't make love nothing happened?"

"Make love?" Kelly asked? Bewildered

"Yes. Make. Love. You can at least admit what's between us is real right? Last night meant something."

"I admit we did connect... last night, the past 2 weeks were incredible Dylan, but... make love? Dylan we can't get ahead of ourselves. Truth is, our days are numbered."

"Wait..." Dylan said, scratching his head "What are you saying? It's over? Time for me to go back to Brenda and forget what happened?"

"That was the plan." She insisted

"It was yours... I, said nothing."

"Because you get so passionate Dylan without actually thinking clearly. Your girlfriend is coming home tonight, time to face reality. We had our fun, now it's... done."

Dylan shook his head.

"Dylan, please. We'll always have these memories to hold onto you. I just think, that you need to accept, that all it is. Memories."

"So that's it?" He tried to remain calm but failed "You're just going to walk away? Great, Kel. Good to know how little it meant to you." He turned away from her.

Feeling awful, she walked over to him.

"Dylan, of course it meant something. If things were different... I'll never forget these past two weeks, but... we had what we had... And that, has to be enough for both of us."

"What are you telling me? We'll always have Paris?" He mocked

"Yeah." She smiled "We'll always have Paris."

she grabbed her bag and turned on her heel."

"Kel." He grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. "Something to hold onto." He whispered.

* * *

Kelly got home and slumped herself on her bed.

"Hey." David said walking in.

"Don't you knock?" Kelly groaned

"No." David replied, "Late night?" He asked

"Kinda." She said, her voice muffled by her throwing her face into her pillow.

"Are you coming to Brenda and Donnas homecoming dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, duh. Why would I miss my best friends' return from Europe?" She scowled

"Kel... I saw you." David began and she turned to face him

"What?"

"I saw you... kissing Dylan."


	5. Chapter 5

"David, please! You can't say anything!" Kelly begged

"How did this happen? You stopped me from risking what I have with Donna, then you turn around and do the same to Brenda!"

"I'm not. I swear! I ended things this morning, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes! I was just lonely... It was... a moment of weakness, alright?"

"Alright," David sighed "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

The gang headed to a place called The Grill for dinner. Dining outside by the beach.

Donna and Brenda shared stories about Paris to the gang.

"We have to go together next time." Donna told David

"Yeah, Dylan we should too!" Brenda exclaimed "I wanna go back already!"

"Me too!" Donna replied

"Well, we'll always have Paris!" Brenda joked and Donna giggled

Dylan felt a shudder after those 4 words, glanced at Kelly from the corner of his eye, she pretended to fumble with her bag.

"Well Brandon and I will always have Brooke." Steve joked "What? We can't share her?" He smirked, noticing Brandon's glare.

"I gotta go!" Kelly got up abruptly "You coming?" She asked David

"I'll take him home." Donna said, "haven't had enough of him yet." She winked at him.

* * *

The following day David dragged Kelly to the beach, even though she'd much rather stay home in bed. She went for a swim, trying to shake off this sick feeling she felt in her stomach.

Then Dylan and Brenda showed up. She was all over him. Kelly couldn't bare the thought of seeing them together right now, and wondered how she could make an exit without being noticed.

"Kelly!" Brenda yelled over ecstatically. Too late, Kelly thought. They saw me.

Kelly walked out the sea, dripping wet in a red bikini. Dylan couldn't help but stare. Quickly pulled sun beds together before Brenda caught him.

"Dylan and I decided to throw a barbecue tonight!" Brenda said once Kelly met up with them. "Our last hurrah before school starts."

Kelly smiled awkwardly.

"We'll be there." David replied quickly. "Kel, can I borrow your car to pick up Donna?"

"I'll come with you." She urged

"No!" Brenda interrrupted "I've barely seen you, you're staying with me."

It was the most awkward 20 minutes for Kelly and Dylan, waiting for David and Donna to arrive.

"So, that settles it." Brenda went on "We've got the food for the BBQ... Oh should we make it a movie night?" She turned to Dylan "We could watch your favorite, Casablanca!"

"No!" Dylan and Kelly exclaimed in unison. Following by Brenda's bewilderment

"Sorry, I hate that film." Kelly quickly remarked

"I don't think the guys will be into it either." Dylan cleared his throat.

"Okay then... We'll just have music and chill on the terrace..." Brenda replied.

* * *

"Thank god this day is over! I don't know how I'm gonna stomach the BBQ tonight!" Kelly said, throwing herself onto the couch once they were home.

"Kelly... do you... are you like in love with Dylan or something?" David asked

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you, it was so awkward today!"

"Really? You think Brenda noticed?"

"No, because she doesn't know anything... wait, I thought there was nothing for Brenda to notice. You said you ended it?"

"I did! It's just... I don't know..."

"Oh my god... you do! You love him!"

"David shut up! I do not love him alight?!"

* * *

Everyone arrived at the barbecue. Brenda was in full hostess mode.

Dylan handled the grill.

"Hey..." David said "Could we talk?"

"Hey! Yeah sure." Dylan replied "Brandon, you're up!" Dylan called for Brandon to take over the cooking.

"Listen..." David began once he and Dylan were alone. "I know I don't know you well, but Kelly's my family. And what you did, wasn't cool at all. In fact it was pretty selfish."

"David... What the hell are you taking about?"

"I know, Dylan." David said firmly

"You know?" Dylan asked shocked

"Yes I know. And you probably think I'm pushing boundaries by saying this, but I think you should stay away from Kelly."

"I don't think that's your call, David. No disrespect bu-"

"-Yes it is." David interrupted "You hurt my sister. Stay away from her."

* * *

Kelly was in the kitchen, making the salad Brenda had asked for when Dylan walked in.

"So... David knows" he said calmly

Kelly almost jumped out of her skin

"Dylan!" She gasped "Yeah... he saw us kissing, in the cabana."

"Red zone." Dylan nodded "But he also mentioned something about me hurting you... funny huh? Didn't know you were the victim all of a sudden."

"I never said that." Kelly snapped

"Well it explains a lot... why you've been avoiding me..."

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to see Brenda all over you every day!"

"Wow... a lot of jealousy coming from someone who said it all had to be enough for both of us."

"Well... maybe it's not that easy, Dylan."

"Oh, you're telling me this?!"

"What do you want from me, Dylan? Why can't you just let it go? Do you have to make it harder?"

"Me? You brought this on yourself!"

"No, I protected myself! I predicted this would happen, I knew you'd stay with Brenda and I'd be alone. And I'm really trying to be alone and it would be so much easier if you'd just let me!"

"You didn't predict this, you MADE this happen. You ended things with me remember? I offered to tell Brenda the truth, you said we watched Casablanca, and saw some stars, that's it remember? Don't you get it? I stayed with Brenda because YOU gave me no hope to hold onto!"

"Oh please, like you were gonna leave Brenda!" She snapped

"I didn't know you wanted me to! Kel, you've been pushing me away acting like you don't care! I'm not a mind reader!"

"Well, I had to! Okay? I had to look out for me! Truth is, it doesn't matter what I want, nothing was going to change that."

"Well, I guess now we'll never know." He hissed

"Guess not." She snapped back.

Dylan was about to head out the kitchen but then turned back around

"Just one thing... I just wanna know, did you actually feel anything for me? Because for once I'd like you to be honest and tell me how you really feel!"

"What would you do with it, Dylan? The fact is, you talk a big game but you're too afraid to take a risk... we both are... so it doesn't matter alright?"

"It doesn't matter..." he mocked "This is hasn't been easy for me, alright? I think about you when I don't wanna be thinking about you... and all this time you were thinking about me too and you never told me!"

"We'll always have Paris." She shrugged

"That is not funny anymore!" He groaned

"I'm not tryin. to be funny, Dylan. I'm being realistic!"

"I'll give you realistic! I can't do this anymore!" He scratched his head "I can't go back to Brenda and make this go away! I can't do it! I can't-" He said hysterically right before he kissed her.

He couldn't help the impulsive move. All he knew was while he was suffering, Kelly actually liked him back. All this time he thought he had to suffer in silence, when the truth was, she was just too afraid to give in to him.

It felt so good to kiss her again... it felt like it had been ages since they felt each other's touch. All they knew right now was, they never wanted to let go.

The kitchen door sprung open

"Oh my god!" A voice called out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god!" Kelly gasped, head in hands as Steve stood before them.

"What the hell?!" Steve looked rather gobsmacked.

"Steve! It's not what you think!" Kelly cried anxiously, running over to him. "Please just keep your voice down."

"How could you do this Kelly?" Steve shook his head, "And you?!" He glared at Dylan. "Some friend you are."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dylan glared back.

"Dylan, don't!" Kelly held out her hand, keeping Dylan at a distance. "Steve, I'll explain everything, I promise. Just -just please, sit down and keep your voice down!" She pleaded, urging him to sit.

Steve was reluctant but obliged and took the seat. "Fine." Steve was a bit calmer now as he looked into Kelly's desperate eyes. "...When did it start?" He asked sternly. His tone still hostile.

"This summer." Kelly breathed out... anticipating the response, more like the backlash.

"So..." Steve's demeanor became agitated. "When I came to you to maybe start things up again at your mothers wedding, you were with Dylan?"

"No!" Kelly's tone was shaky "It was way after that!" She let out an exasperated sigh, "Steve, don't hate me... just promise you won't say anything... give us a chance to figure this out."

Steve shook his head.

"Come on, Steve!" Dylan snapped "Don't get all high and mighty."

"Dylan! You're not helping!" Kelly groaned

Steve glared at Dylan, until Kelly stroked his arm, her eyes searching for hope in his.

Steve looked back at Kelly... and eventually nodded at her.

"Oh thank you!" Kelly sighed, expressing her relief. "Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna... take the salad outside." She gained composure and left.

Once Kelly was gone, Dylan stood there anxiously as Steve scoffed

"What is your problem?" Dylan finally snapped "Do I owe you some apology? Some explanation of why this happened?!"

"You owed me a conversation, Dylan!"

"What?" Dylan rolled his eyes

"We've been friends for a long time! And then I catch you fooling around with my ex? It's bad enough to cheat on Brenda! But to not even give me a heads up!"

"Come on, Steve. That's child's play! Was I supposed to ask for permission, is she your property?! I hate to break it to ya, Sanders but... She's your EX!"

"It's about respect, Dylan! Something you know nothing about." Steve said firmly, before walking out.

* * *

Kelly was walking to her locker when Dylan grabbed her arm and dragged her to the broom closet.

Once they were hidden he kissed her passionately.

"Missed you, beautiful." He smiled

"Missed you more." She smirked "But we gotta be careful Dylan. What happened with Steve last night was..."

"I know. But I don't regret it. If anything it made me more sure that what we have is worth it."

That made her smile.

"But Dylan... I don't want to sneak around."

"Kel... we won't have to. I want you. I've always wanted you... so I'm gonna do it."

"Wait, what... you're going to end things with Brenda?" She asked

"Yes. Knowing you want me too... it's everything, Kel. I just... wanna be with you."

She couldn't help but grin. She hugged and kissed him.

* * *

Dylan sat on the grass pitch at school, leaning against a tree when Brenda came to join him. She was going on about college and the future, a topic that often scared Dylan and had him zone out.

As she spoke, his mind drifted off, capturing Kelly and Steve sitting by another tree in the far distance. They seemed rather cozy. From where Dylan was sitting he didn't know they were actually taking about the affair, Steve may have felt jealous and a little resentful with his ex having had something with his friend but he still wanted to make sure kelly was okay, and was happy to check in and give her advice. Steve was just letting her know that he's here for her if she needed to talk. Kelly and her cynicism always found each other whenever she feared being vulnerable, the more people were finding out about her secret the more she feared what it really meant. Was it just a dirty affair? She thought. Steve keeps telling her to be careful.

Meanwhile, Dylan sat there and like, Kelly allowed his insecurities to take over. Both of them seemed as cool and confident as ever to the outside world. But deep down both of them feared love, rejection and not being good enough. Dylan started to wonder if he could actually handle a life with Kelly. Did he want her? More than anything, he felt the connection in his soul and craved it all the time. However, there was one thing that made him hold back... Kelly COULD hurt him, Brenda never would. Was it wrong to hold onto a safe bet with Brenda? Or was it only natural when Kelly could make him feel so weak and so vulnerable with how rapidly and deeply they fall into each other. What he feared the most was Kelly could turn around and leave him left alone. Kelly too had this fear, that Dylan would leave her alone by staying with Brenda.

"Tonight, will see." Brenda said, Dylan quickly snapped back to reality

"What?" He asked

"The colleges. We'll figure out which one works best for both of us." She smiled

"Oh. Yeah, okay."

* * *

That night, Brenda waited for Dylan to join her at the table. She tossed books around, tapping her pen on the table, calling him to join her but no answer.

She came outside to find him playing around with his bike.

"Oh that's great Dylan!" She exclaimed "We're supposed to be discussing colleges but you'd rather waste time on your damn motorcycle that I have told you time and time again that I hate!"

"I know, Brenda! You've made it very clear that you hate it but I don't. So you do what you wanna do and let me do what I wanna do."

"I can't exactly pick where we are going to be next year without you, you realize that right?" She snapped

"Brenda I don't really wanna look at colleges right now! I'm just not interested, I'm sorry but I wanna enjoy my last year as a kid. Let me do that!"

"Dylan, I don't think you realize how important this is! We need to study, we need to discuss it! God, sometimes I wish you'd just dig deep down and find a smidgen of ambition!"

"Thanks." Dylan scoffed, sarcastically.

"Such thought provoking answers you give!" She hissed

"Well, Brenda. I don't really wanna fight right now, alright? I've got a lot on my mind and I don't need you nagging me!"

"You think I nag you?" Brenda's voice raised "Unbelievable! I must be terrible for caring about your well being and your future! Excuse me for wanting a boyfriend with some Goddamn direction and just show a bit of interest in the future of this relationship! So sorry for loving my boyfriend enough to want him to succeed in life!"

"There's a difference between loving and controlling, Brenda! I don't want to do what you want to do, alright? Why can't you get that? You keep trying to steer me into a direction that you want! This isn't about me thinking about my future, you want us to choose your future! That's all you do lately, tel me what I should be doing, don't I have a say in what I want to do in my life anymore? God, Bren, just let me be me and leave me alone for 5 minutes!"

"You want to be left alone?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow... okay, you know what, fine! Maybe I have been controlling lately? But do you think I want to? You don't think I'd love it if you took some freakin' initiative in our relationship? In our lives?! I'd be over the moon! But you never do, you sit here everyday messing around with this junk! So fine. Do what you want! Ride that thing silly!" She yelled, tears filled her eyes and she walked off.

Dylan sighed. He got up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Bren. I don't want you to leave like this.. The truth is, you're right. You do deserve a man with some direction, who takes initiative. You have every right to want to know where your future is headed and where we stand. Your brother and father wouldn't let you settle for less, and they're absolutely right."

"But?" She said, her hands on her hips

"I don't have an answer for you Bren, I wish I did. I don't know what I want, or where I wanna be next year. I can't even think about anything that far ahead. I got so many thoughts in my head and none of them are concrete answers."

"I don't understand, what are you saying? You don't have an answer for me? What does that even mean?"

"Just that. I don't know. I don't know if I want college, I don't know where I want to be next year, I don't know what direction I want for my life! I don't KNOW. I just need some space to figure it out! I can't do that with you jumping down my throat" He scratched his head, pacing around the terrace.

"Okay.." Brenda said calmly. "I'm going to go... you want space? Take al the space you need to decide where the hell I stand in your life!"

"Brenda, don't be mad.." he sighed "We just can't keep having the same fight over and over again. I don't want to feel like I can't do what I wanna do without you yelling at me."

"Well, it's just you and your thoughts now. Let me know when you have an answer for me." She said, her tone was hostile. She stormed out furiously.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Dylan said, opening his door to Kelly.

"Well, you called." She said, walking in

"I wanted to see you..." He played with the strands of her hair, "Thought we could take the bike for a ride, enjoy the wild Santa Anas..." he kissed her neck "escape from all this college talk that's been bumming us both out... I just wanna... escape with you."

"That sounds wonderful, but I can't stay long. Promised Jackie I'd be home early."

"Come on, please. Stay with me tonight." He begged "I just had this huge fight with Brenda, she's always trying to control my life and I just need a break."

"Dylan." Kelly moved away from his grasp "why are you telling me this."

"Because you're the only one who understands."

"So..." Kelly looked puzzled "You didn't end things then."

"Kel.." he pleaded

"No. All this summer, that talk about coming clean, and wanting to be with me, that was what? A moment of passion?"

"No, Kelly you know how crazy I am about you!" Dylan assured "I will end it, you know that."

"Do I?" She brushed her hair back from her face "Is that why you called me? Just to bitch about Brenda and have some _fun?"_

"I needed you... I wanted to be with you, that's why I called.."

"Maybe Steve was right..." she let out a nervous chuckle "maybe you are just having your cake and eating it too."

"Kelly you know that's not true. Steve's just pissed off."

"No, I don't think so. You've said a lot of words lately Dylan... and your actions aren't really catching up. I am not innocent here and I get that, but I can't be sneaking around. 2 people already know about us Dylan! We are risking everything, and now I'm not so sure it's worth it."

"How can you say that we're not worth it!" Dylan cried out

"I'm betraying my best friend Dylan! And I don't wanna do it anymore."

"You said you wanted me too..."

"Yes, Dylan!" She yelled "But I'm not going to share you. So... it's either me or her."

"Kelly." He came up to her

"As long as you're still with Brenda, this... is over." She headed out the door.

Heading into her car, Dylan ran out chasing after her.

She was just about to start the convertible when Dylan slammed his hand on the hood of her car

"Kelly! Don't do this, don't leave me."

"I'm not going to be some mistress, Dylan. If you can't make your mind up, you certainly won't be stringing me along in the meantime. I just wish you weren't such a coward to admit it!"

"Coward?!" He snapped "I don't know what Steve has put in your head but let's get something straight. I am a lot of things, Kel and I know that but I am NOT a liar! I told you, you are the one I want, and I meant it! I'm sorry that it's taking longer than we want, and I know this is unbelievably selfish of me but I need you to just be a little patient!"

"Patient?!" Kelly snapped "Do you know how hard it is to see you with Brenda?!"

"It's hard for me to see you and not be with you, Ke!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it must be terrible getting busy with 2 girls at the same time!"

"That's it, Ke!" Dylan really lost it now "I told you it's not like that! But I need more time! GOD! Brenda has been my girlfriend for 2 years, she has had my back and loved me even when I couldn't love myself! Her brother was the first guy to take a chance on me, and her parents!" He took a moment to breathe "her parents are the only parents in the world to treat me like a son! They're... they're the only parents that wanted me! For the past 2 years, I had a family! Do you realize that I'm walking away from a family?! A family that took a chance on me when I had nothing to offer! So when I tell you I need some time, I'm not jerking you around! I'm about to turn away from the only real family I have ever had! So I think I am entitled to a moment of doubt! Just a MOMENT of plain uncertainty!"

"You're right..." Kelly sighed "You are entitled to that. You're giving up a lot to be with me... but understand this... I am entitled to not have to wait around for you to make a decision. Sorry but, I won't be the other woman." Kelly drove off, refusing to look back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Dylan couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, his thoughts and memories tormenting him.

* * *

Kelly: "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

* * *

Dylan: "Anytime, sweetheart!"

* * *

Dylan: "Something happened between us..."

* * *

Dylan: "It meant something, and I know you felt it too."

* * *

Dylan: "There's no going back now."

* * *

Dylan: "What are you making a list? Here's another one."

Kelly: "You're crazy!"

Dylan: "Been called worse."

* * *

Kelly: "I meant for you to put aloe on it, not kiss it."

Dylan: "Was I kissing? Did I kiss? I'm sorry."

Kelly: "You're bad..."

Dylan: "I know, you know, everybody knows."

* * *

Dylan: "Of all the beaches in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine!"

* * *

Dylan: "What made you change your mind?"

Kelly: "I realized this was probably the last chance for us to be alone... didn't wanna miss it."

* * *

Kelly: "You and I had what we had... I just think it has to be enough for both of us."

Dylan: "What are you telling me? We'll always have Paris?"

* * *

Dylan:"I think about you, when I don't want to be thinking about you!"

* * *

Dylan: "I want you, I've always wanted you."

* * *

Kelly: "...It's over."

* * *

He kept picturing her long flowing blonde hair and red lips. Then he kept picturing her driving off last night. He knew he probably shouldn't have lost his temper but he was so afraid she was walking away. Well his worst fear was realized when he lost her. It was this excruciating feeling in his stomach. And those last words were haunting him every time he tried to roll over and fall asleep.

"...It's over."

* * *

"...It's over."

* * *

"...It's over."

* * *

The next morning, Kelly was throwing clothes out of her closet as David sat there patiently on her bed, waiting to go to school.

"He pursued me!" She scowled "He wouldn't take no for an answer! He was the one who made promises and decisions, he started it!"

"Yeah..." David replied in a sleepy voice, muffled by his head resting on his fist.

"I'm just finishing it." She said firmly, still indecisive as to what she should wear. "I won't be that girl anymore. I will no longer wait around for guys to call... they never do once they got what they wanted."

"Wait... you slept with Dylan?"

"No, thank god."

"What if... And this is just a thought! What if he's telling the truth though?" David asked

"Are you defending him?!" Kelly glared

"No, God no!" David paused "I'm just saying it sounds like an honest reason, maybe he will figure it all out..."

"No, he won't." Kelly grabbed a top "I'll get changed and we'll go."

* * *

Kelly was walking to her locker when she found Brenda and Dylan standing together from afar.

Dylan locked eyes with Kelly. She scoffed and turned away from their direction.

Dylan let out an exasperated sigh but quickly turned back to face Brenda before she noticed

"So I'll pick you up after school?" He asked

"Okay." Brenda replied, getting her books and closing her locker.

* * *

Brandon, Brenda, Donna, David and Kelly were sat outside school.

"There's Dylan!" Brenda called out as he drove his car out of the parking lot. "Gotta go guys, we're going to discuss our issues." Brenda sighed "Wish me luck."

The gang cheered a chorus of Good Luck as she headed off.

"They haven't been getting along lately..." Donna spoke once Brenda was out of ear shot.

"Oh it's probably just the usual." Brandon scratched his head "Brenda shoots her mouth of, Dylan doesn't want to hear t, Bren storms out and interrupts my life." Brandon grinned

"They'll figure it out..." Donna assured

"As long as they leave me out of it." Brandon warned

"Me too." Kelly groaned "Right, I'm gonna love ya and leave ya."

"So soon, Kel? When you gonna come for a peach pit special?" Brandon asked

"I don't know, Brandon... Jackie and Mel are trying to be parents so we have chores now." Kelly scoffed

"Enjoy those dishes." David winked

"Very funny... See you guys!" Kelly waved, kissing Donna on the cheek before she left.

* * *

Dylan parked outside the Walsh's house.

"You're just driving me home?" Brenda asked "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Bren... Things have been so messed up lately... everything is so... serious." He paused "I just... I care about you a lot, and I respect you and I want to do the decent thing this time, and do right by you."

"Okay..."

"I feel that we want different things, Bren. We're just not on the same page. I don't want the things you want and you sure as hell don't want the things I want... I just don't... see a future anymore."

"What?!" Brenda gasped "But you told me you love me!"

"I do love you, Bren... I'm just not IN love with you..."

"I can't believe this!" Brenda shook her head

"I'm so sorry, Bren, but come on, think about it. We don't want the same things, you're going in a direction and I'm going in another."

"You have no direction, Dylan!" She scolded

"Yeah, maybe I don't know where my life is going but... I know what I don't want."

"...You don't want to go in my direction." She spoke quietly and Dylan said nothing.

"Just bear with me for a sec, take a moment... think about it and tell me if you still see a future for us?" He finally spoke

Brenda paused, he studied her eyes... seeing where her head was at.

"No." She eventually breathed out "I don't."

"Okay..." he replied. She was about to get out the car until he stopped her.

"Wait, Bren... There's more." He began

"What, Dylan." She scoffed

"This summer, when you were in Paris... there was a girl..."

* * *

Kelly had decided there would be no more moping around. She decided to do a little retail therapy after school, a little pick me up before heading home to babysit for Mel and Jackie.

Once she arrived home Jackie called her from the living room.

"Kelly, you've got a visitor." Jackie said as her and Mel headed out the door.

Kelly walked up to her room to find

Dylan

Sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, putting down her many shopping bags.

"Hello to you too." Dylan smirked

"Dylan, I'm not playing games. I saw you at school today with Bren-"

"-Brenda and I broke up." He interrupted her.

"What?" She asked, so surprised her voice barely made a sound. Her hands covered her mouth, she thought she'd cry.

"Aren't you gonna come give me a hug?" He grinned, walking over to her.

His arms wrapped around her as she buried her head in his chest. He let out a satisfied moan as he held her.

"Don't cry." He comforted

"I just... can't believe it." She let out a chuckle as he wiped tears from her eyes

"I told you, I know what I want... I just didn't realize how badly until I lost it."

* * *

The next day, Kelly parked her car and walked over to school. Before she headed into the building Dylan grabbed her.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned, he was all giddy again finally

He noticed her taking a quick scan around

"Kel, we don't have to hide anymore."

"I know it's just..."

"It's just single boy meets single girl... maybe single girl will join him for lunch today?" He winked

"I can't." She groaned "Brenda wants to have lunch with Donna and me."

"Fine... See you tonight."

"What? What's happening tonight?" She asked

"Our first date... pick you up at 8." He gave her a soft peck on her neck, and spanked her bottom as he walked away. Leaving her feeling just as giddy.

* * *

"Do you know who it was?" Donna asked as the girls had lunch.

"No... he said it wouldn't make the situation better or worse." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bren." Kelly said quietly

"it's not your fault." Brenda sighed

"I can't believe Dylan would cheat on you." Donna shook her head in disgust

"Maybe I should've expected it. Remember when I caught that 'old friend' in his hotel room... and who can forget Sarah."

"How do you feel?" Kelly asked

"I'm actually alright..." Brenda sounded rather upbeat "I always thought Dylan and I breaking up would mean the world ending... but it's actually... a relief."

"really?" Donna asked, surprised

"Yeah... I don't wanna spend my time fighting over the same nonsense and I sure as hell don't want to have to keep taking care of someone. It's time a man took care of me!"

* * *

Dylan and Kelly had a wonderful date at the planetarium. Followed by a romantic dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Beverly Hills.

Finally they strolled along paradise cove, where it all began.

"This was... perfect, Dylan." She spoke softly as they strolled through the soft sand, holding hands

"Well, I had plenty of time to plan it." He smirked

She stopped in her tracks, leaned over and kissed him. They both let out soft moans as the kiss deepened.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered.

* * *

Dylan and Kelly made out from his car all the way into his bedroom. Kicking off their shoes and ripping. Each other's clothes off as they waltzed into bed.

Just like their desire for one another, their passionate embrace was intense.

They finally made love for the first time.

* * *

Dylan woke up to a lot of noise.

He found Kelly making pancakes, blasting out Deep Blue Something's Breakfast at Tiffany's on the stereo, and singing adorably, yet completely out of tune at the top of her lungs. And wearing his shirt. Wearing only his shirt.

"There's a view I could get used to." He winked "Probably minus the tone-deaf bit."

"Shut up!" She chuckled "Come here." She said with a mouthful of pancake.

Throwing her arms around him, she placed a kiss on his lips

"Hmm, sweet as sugar... the pancakes too." He grinned as they playfully shoved pancakes in each other's mouths.

He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, beginning to kiss her all over.

"Food can wait." She urged, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

They fell to the ground, and made love on the kitchen floor.

Afterwards, they remained snuggled on the floor. Talking, laughing, holding hands. Neither one of them wanted to get up from the kitchen floor. They could lie there forever, they were both finally happy.

Until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He sighed, kissing Kelly again. And again. And again!

The knocking continued

"I'm coming!" He called out, still lying on the floor, kissing her.

The knock got louder.

"Go!" Kelly laughed pushing him off of her.

Dylan opened the door

"Sorry to barge in I just wanted to give you your stuff bac-" Brenda stopped dead in her tracks, once she noticed Kelly standing by the kitchen table, in Dylan shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brenda!" Kelly's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is this?!" Brenda couldn't believe what she was seeing "You waste no time." She glared at Dylan. "And you!" She turned to Kelly, "You're my best friend!"

Kelly couldn't move or speak. Dylan scratched his head, still standing in the doorway.

"How could you do this to me?!" Brenda yelled "You just jump into bed with my ex boyfriend after I just told you that he cheated on me with some girl this sum-" Brenda paused, her hand over her mouth "Oh my god! Oh my god... Kelly was the girl..." Brenda shook her head in disbelief. Walking backwards to the door.

"We didn't want you to find out like this, Bren..." Dylan said calmly

"Brenda, I'm so sorry." Kelly begged, trying to come and comfort her.

"Don't touch me, Kelly!" Brenda scorned "Don't ever talk to me again!"

Brenda stormed out.

"Whoa..." Dylan sighed once the door had slammed

"This is bad... This is so bad..." Kelly paced around the room, hands cupping her head.

"Well," Dylan shrugged "We saw this coming... guess now she just needs time to process it."

Kelly shook her head, still struggling to process this scene herself

"Hey..." Dylan said soothingly "She'll be alright."

"I hope so." Kelly replied

* * *

"I'm sorry Brandon..." Dylan said, sitting at the counter of the peach pit, while Brandon served lunch. "I should've handled it better... you know the last thing I wanted to do is hurt your sister or lose... you."

"You won't lose me..." Brandon sighed "I knew you and Brenda had problems before she travelled, but, Dylan you gotta understand Rick wasn't your best friend."

"I know..." Dylan nodded "...You think her and Kelly will move on from this?"

"I don't know..." Brandon shrugged "I hope so."

"Yo, Brandon!" Steve walked over to them "Guess what, me, you, baseball, great seats!" He tossed the tickets on the counter, grinning.

"Great... erm.." Brandon paused "Listen, Dylan's joining us... figured we'd make it a boys night out..."

"Oh." Steve's demeanor changed "Well, why don't you just give him my ticket. He takes whatever he wants anyway." Steve walked off

"What the hell's his problem?" Dylan scoffed

"Well," Brandon shrugged "You are dating his ex..."

"Oh come on!" Dylan rolled his eyes

* * *

"I feel horrible, Donna. Don't tell me you hate me too." Kelly groaned, sitting at the corner booth at the peach pit

"I don't hate you, Kelly." Donna sighed "You know I'm the last person to judge but... what you guys did was pretty bad!"

"I know, Donna." Kelly replied "I want to make it right but she won't even talk to me."

"...Give it time... you owe it to her to give her some space, to cool off."

"It's Brenda! She'll never cool off."

"Maybe that's the price you pay. I just... I really hope Dylan's worth it." Donna sighed

* * *

The next couple of days were rough. Kelly tried reaching out to Brenda over the phone and in person but got no response.

At school was no different.

Dylan and Kelly sat under the tree on the grass pitch, trying to adjust to their new normal.

"I know it's hard, Kel." Dylan comforted, stroking her hair.

"I feel awful..." Kelly shook her head

"You just gotta let her come to terms with this in her own way." Dylan pulled her in for a cuddle.

Just then Brenda walked passed. Spotted them cozying up to each other. She scoffed before walking into school, shaking her head, furiously.

"Oh god." Kelly groaned. Getting up to run after her.

"Let her go, Kel." Dylan suggested "You can't have a conversation now... she's angry."

"Dylan! I have to!" Kelly snapped, running after her.

* * *

Kelly called Brenda's name over and over again

"Brenda, I know you can hear me!" Kelly cried

"Good, because I'm ignoring you!" Brenda snapped

"Brenda, please!" Kelly finally caught up with her "We need to talk about this... I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you."

"And yet, you did." Brenda snapped again

"I'm so sorry, Brenda! I shouldn't have lied to you and I wish I could go back and handle it better, but you and Dylan are broken up now, you even said yourself you were relieved!"

Brenda turned to face Kelly and glared at her.

"That's not the point!" Brenda yelled "You still don't get it do you? It's not about Dylan, Kelly it's about you! Relieved or not, when things are over between me and my boyfriend you're supposed to be there for ME! You're supposed to be on my side! Not fooling around with him behind my back!"

"It wasn't like that Brenda..." Kelly cried

"Oh that's right. I forgot... you care about each other. What Kelly wants, Kelly gets right? Well you got him now. Have a nice life." Brenda scorned and stormed off.

* * *

"Hey! I was so glad you called me." Dylan said, opening his front door to Kelly

"So what do you think?" Dylan asked grinning

"What is this?" Kelly asked, scanning the room

"I know you've had a rough few days so I... I put some candles over here." He said, pointing to the living room "Got Chinese take out, your favorite!" He smiled playfully "And Logan's run... the sexiest movie of all time." He was all giddy yet she was silent.

"I just wanted to do something nice... so you believed I was worth all the drama." He smirked

"Dylan... this is so sweet..." Kelly sighed "But that's not why I called..."

"What is it, Kel?" He asked, anxiously

"I think... we just need to... cool off for a while, you know." Kelly spoke quietly

"What are you saying Kelly?" Dylan asked sternly

"It's just... this whole thing and, and Brenda's reaction... I don't know what I was expecting but, it just makes me feel horrible. I don't want to be this person... I can't handle her feeling so betrayed."

"Kelly, don't do this..." Dylan shook his head

"I'm sorry, Dylan... maybe sometime in the future but... right now, I gotta make things right. I can't start something with you, built on my best friend's pain... it just doesn't seem, worth all this."

"Kel, don't say that!" Dylan pleaded "Please, don't let what's going on with you and Brenda affect what we have!"

"It already has..." she sighed. "I'm sorry." She repeated, turning to leave.

"No, Kelly no!" Dylan ran up to her, guarding the door "Think about this, okay?" He said nervously "What we have is too special to throw away, please just give it time!"

Kelly stroked his cheek before planting a soft, light kiss on his lips "Don't hate me..." she pleaded before walking out.

Dylan rubbed his eyes once the door shut. Kicking over a chair as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"You're home late." Brenda proclaimed as Brandon walked in the door "Guess game night really did turn into boys night out!"

"We didn't make it to the game." Brandon sighed, slumping himself into the couch

"Why not?" Brenda asked, sitting beside him

"There was a problem..." Brandon shrugged

"What happened?" Brenda asked concerned

"...Dylan was supposed to pick us up, but he never showed. Went over to his place to see what's going on and... he'd been drinking."

"Oh." Brenda paused "Well, that's Kelly's problem now."

"Kelly broke things off..."

"Now why would she do that?" Brenda scoffed

"For you." Brandon replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Dylan took out books from his locker.

"Why'd you start drinking after you were doing so well." Brenda asked firmly, causing Dylan to jump out of his skin. Surprised she was talking to him.

"...Don't worry about it, Bren." Dylan sighed "It was just a light relapse. Won't happen again." He said, barely looking at her.

"Hope not." Brenda said sternly. She turned on her heel until Dylan spoke

"Brenda..." he turned to face her "...I'm sorry..." he eventually murmured. She nodded and then headed to class.

* * *

"How you doing?" Brandon asked, joining Dylan on the steps of the school.

"I really appreciate what you did, Brandon. But really, you don't need to keep checking up on me. I'm fine."

"Just can't hold Kelly down, huh McKay?" Steve joked walking by

"Steve, come on. Leave him alone." Brandon urged

"Bite me, Sanders!" Dylan scoffed

"Good comeback, Bukowski!" Steve called out as he walked off.

* * *

After school Kelly showed up at Dylan's house

"Hi... I heard about last night." She said sheepishly

"Brandon's got a big mouth." Dylan scoffed

"Dylan I don't want to make things harder on either of us. The last thing I want is for you to back to-"

"-Don't blame yourself, Kel." He cut her off "What I did was my doing , not your fault."

"Dylan, I'm so-"

"But what you should take the blame for..." Dylan cut her off again "Is throwing away what we had. That's what you should feel bad about." He said coldly.

"Dylan..." Kelly cried, noticing the pain in his voice.

"Just go, Kelly." He said, not looking up at her.

"Alright... I'll... see myself out." She uttered. Dylan stood there, too busy dwelling on his own pain to face her.

* * *

Later that night, Kelly sat alone at the peach pit... playing around with the food on her plate but she could barely eat.

"Hi." A voice called, causing Kelly to look up

"Was that Hi for me?" Kelly asked, astonished as Brenda faced her.

"Why did you break things off with Dylan?" Brenda asked, her tone still firm and uninviting

"...I" Kelly sighed "I couldn't live with myself, couldn't live with the betrayal."

"...You know this doesn't change anything." Brenda said sternly

"I know. And I know it doesn't make up for what I did. But I miss our friendship. I'll do whatever I can to mend us. I just want to show you, im putting you first this time. I want to earn your trust... it's a start." Kelly sighed

"Okay." Brenda said quietly. Heading out.

"Kelly..." Brenda turned back around to face her "I'll be at rodeo drive tomorrow after school..." She nodded.

Kelly paused, looking up at her. And smiled

"I'll be there." Kelly agreed

"Alright." Brenda let out a faint smile back.

* * *

A week had passed. Dylan hadn't shown up to school much. Brandon was the only one who kept in touch with him, checking in every now and then. Neither Kelly nor Brenda had spoken to him. They focused on their friendship. Slowly but surely growing closer again. Brenda began to trust Kelly again noticing how committed Kelly was to mending their friendship.

"Did you girls hear?" Donna asked as Kelly drove the girls to school that morning

"About Dylan's dad?" Brenda asked "Brandon mentioned it. Must be hard for him. Last time Jack was here, Dylan was in a bad place."

"Good thing he has Brandon." Donna nodded.

"And Brandon said he's coming to school today." Brenda replied.

Her and Donna both turned to face Kelly whose focus was set firmly on driving. Realizing she was avoiding the subject, they didn't stress it. Dylan's name hadn't been mentioned among the girls till Donna said it now.

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet." Mr Wong asked, their substitute English lit teacher stood in front of the class "it's a given that this is a tragic love story, but tell me, does romance and tragedy go hand in hand, or has art encouraged us to perceive it so... anyone wanna throw their 2 cents in?"

"I'll go." Kelly's hand shot up. Surprising both Brenda and Dylan. Kelly rarely took part in class discussions.

"I think romance and tragedy do go hand in hand. Gaining what you desire the most in the world is... tragic. A love so intense it... it takes over your mind, body and soul, and that kind of passion, reminds you that you now have something to lose. So we... torture ourselves in love. And while it's romantic, it's also tragic."

"I disagree." Brandon raised his hand "While Kelly's theory was wonderfully insightful and deep. I'm sorry, it's just not the norm. The average person doesn't search for a love that torments them. People just want to be happy, and search for what's easy-going. That's the way it's supposed to be. Love isn't meant to be hard, tragic, that's just in art. Real, everyday people know that the purpose of love is to find someone to share your life with, someone who makes life more light hearted, a partner who makes everything... better."

"You're right." Kelly replied to Brandon. "That's absolutely the healthy, right way to go about it. But the average person is not as well-rounded and mentally mature as Brandon. The broken people, they aren't mentally developed enough to understand the right way to love. They torture themselves. They feel things far too deeply because they're simply not strong enough to take control. The desire cuts too deep and they become so dependent on feeling good. Romance just consumes them. And those broken people are the ones who create art, on their pain because they're not strong or capable enough to fix themselves, they use their artistry as an outlet. Everyone sits there admiring it because let's face it, the best forms of art comes from pain. But the truth is... it's a tragedy."

* * *

"Well, Kelly." Brandon said shaking her hand outside of class "Quite the competitor" He winked, she smiled back as he walked off.

She stood in the doorway, pondering over her previous words when Dylan walked by.

"Hey!" She said nervously "Good to see you back at school."

"Wish I could say the same." He murmured

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm doing..."

"Well, you look a lot better."

"Thanks..." They stared at each other for a moment.

"I heard about your dad." She said, trying to sidestep the tension.

"Yeah... he's back. It's been... nice." He let out a smile

"I'm glad." Kelly smiled back before he turned on his heel.

"Actually..." Dylan paused, walking back towards her "Jack's got this gathering at the BelAge. I'd... erm. Well it'd mean a lot if you could come..."

"Oh." Kelly said, taken aback. "I don't think I-"

"-never mind." Dylan interjected "Broken people just torture themselves right? Shouldn't let desire consume us."

"Dylan!" She called out as he was about to walk away

"Romance and tragedy go hand in hand, ain't that right, Kel." Dylan gazed back at her "See ya around." He left.


	9. Chapter 9

"How's your day been?" Donna asked, as Kelly came to join her on the grass pitch.

"Awful. Saw Dylan." Kelly replied

"Everything okay?"

"His dad's throwing a gathering... I think he kinda, sorta, invited me to it."

"Oh... you gonna go?" Donna asked

"It's not a good idea." Kelly shook her head

"Okay." Donna eyed Kelly closely

"What?" Kelly asked, frustrated

"Nothing... I just, I guess I kinda feel bad for the guy."

"Donna! You were the one who said Dylan's not worth losing my friendship with Brenda."

"I know... but I didn't realize how serious things were between you. Seems like he really cared about you." Donna said quietly. "If you really feel the way you portrayed in your speech then, well it's kinda..."

"Don't say it." Kelly urged

"Tragic." Donna added

"Don't say what?" Brenda asked, joining them

"Tragic..." Donna replied "Well I'm off." She began getting up "meeting David."

"Romance blossoms for some." Kelly smiled and Donna winked at her before leaving.

"What was that about?" Brenda asked once Donna had left

"Nothing."

"Kelly..." Brenda began "About your speech in class... was it about Dylan?"

Kelly shuddered at the sound of his name, especially coming from Brenda.

"I know we haven't talked about him. But I gotta ask... do you... are you in love with him?"

"What?" Kelly tried to laugh off the comment but Brenda saw right through it

"Kelly." Brenda said warningly

"Does it matter?" Kelly tried to shrug it off

"You tell me. Where did that speech come from, Kelly?" Brenda paused "Look, if your feelings are that strong then... I don't wanna stand in your way." Brenda sighed

"Brenda..." Kelly exhaled deeply

"Listen." Brenda interjected "I appreciate what you're doing for me, Kelly. But if you truly love him... I don't want you to stay unhappy for me. Besides, Dylan and I aren't in love. I don't want him back."

"I don't want to lose you again." Kelly spoke eventually.

"It might be awkward for a while... but I think, we can get passed it." Brenda smiled at her encouragingly.

* * *

That night Dylan stood on the upstairs terrace of the BelAge hotel, overlooking the pool below him.

"Didn't you say your friend was coming?" Jack asked

"No... that's over." Dylan sighed

"...Christine and I are gonna go inside and eat. Come mingle won't ya?" He encouraged

"In a bit." Dylan forced a smile. As his father led Christine inside.

* * *

Dylan still stood on the terrace. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He really didn't want to make small talk right now.

"Never saw you look that long at a sky without any shooting stars." Kelly said from behind him.

He turned around and saw her. Radiant in a red dress and matching coat.

"You came." He looked astonished

"I came." She smiled and began walking over to him.

"What does this mean?" He asked

"It means... You're worth it." She gazed at him.

He grabbed her, her words warmed his soul. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Come on!" He took her hand "Come meet my dad."

* * *

Dylan took her to a secluded area on the roof with a pool.

"I'm not going in there." She warned, playfully

"Yes, you are." He grinned, holding her hand as he pulled her close to him

"It's too cold."

"Kelly, the pool is heated and I'll keep you warm." He winked

"But, won't we disturb the guests?" She asked

"No one comes up here at this time of night." He smiled

"Oh." She paused, "Well, in that case..." She grinned at him, as she began taking her clothes off. _All_ her clothes off.

Dylan stood dead in his tracks, unable to perceive what was happening before him as he stared at her bare naked body. She jumped into the pool. He stood there admiringly, gazing at her.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" She smirked, enjoying the thrill of being able to make Dylan McKay sweat.

He quickly took off his clothes and jumped in with her.

They playfully splashed around, he pulled her under water, and held her as they floated back up

"This pool isn't as heated as you had me think." She joked

"Whatever I had to say to get you in here." He grinned, as she wrapped her legs around him as they floated there. They gazed at each other, in pure silence.

"Kel..." He finally spoke, "...I love you." She then kissed each side of his head. Then rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too." She replied, followed by a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dylan and Kelly were happily settled in their honeymoon period. Being able to be together finally.

The next day Kelly invited Dylan over to hers.

"Whoa" Dylan exclaimed as Erin crawled over to him "She's gotten so big!"

"She can pull herself up now too." Jackie admitted, "So you kids have to watch her."

"How've you been?" Dylan asked, as Kelly and David were in the kitchen

"Well... I'm sure Kelly told you already." Jackie sighed

"I'm sorry." Dylan replied, "I really thought you and Mel were going strong."

"Well... It could be better... but David and Kelly, they've been so supportive." Jackie smiled

"Yeah... Kelly said she's relieved that Erin is too young to know what's going on."

"Well, I can understand that. You kids... you've been through a lot."

"Yeah... Kel and I... we speak the same language." Dylan replied, the more he and Kelly knew each other the more he realized just why the connection was so strong. They had _simpatico psyches._ They understood each other's soul like no one else.

"Guess it's hard to admit sometimes, that your kids had to raise themselves."

"Hey... you're here now. That's more than some parents can say." Dylan assured

"Ha! Well" Jackie chuckled, "I've just learned to let her do her thing... and just be there. She's growing into her own, I'm not going to even attempt to act like I can change that."

"Wish Iris was like that." Dylan sighed, as Kelly walked in.

"Hey, good lookin'" Dylan greeted her with a kiss, pulling her close to wrap his arm around her

"Well, I'm going to leave you kids to it. Have a nice dinner." Jackie smiled

"Have fun on your girls night." Kelly called out

* * *

Once they were gone. Dylan and Kelly sat on her porch playing chess

"Pawns don't move that way, Kel."

"This one does." Kelly assured

"Kel." Dylan laughed, "You can't cheat."

"Fine." She sighed, "Can we do something else?"

"You can't sit still for 2 minutes can you?" He chuckled

"Sorry." She winked

"I like it." He smirked, "Come on!" He got up abruptly

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her up

"Just come." He urged "David, watch the baby! We're goinn out."

* * *

They packed up their dinner and headed out on Dylan's bike. Heading over to paradise cove.

They placed their picnic on a towel in the sand

"Here, try this." She fed him a chocolate covered strawberry

"mmhmm" He moaned, "That's good, guess you didn't make it then!" He teased

"For your information, David and I are learning to cook. To make up for Jackie's lack of trying. And... I don't recall seeing you slaying over stove."

"Why should I cook? When I have a beautiful girl who'll feed me strawberries all day." He grinned

"...The last time we were here. You said anything's possible." She looked out at the sky covered in stars

"We've proved anything is." He smiled

"Thank you." She planted a light, soft kiss on his lips

"What was that for?" He asked

"For believing in me." She replied. He pulled her in to hug her.

"Well.. I know what you're worth... You being here with me, makes me worthy." He kissed the top of her head

"Shall we just stay here forever." She sighed, feeling so safe in his arms

"That's the plan." Dylan nodded

"It really makes time stop doesn't it?" She asked

"That's what I love about you..." He began "You escape into the moment with me."

"Guess we should make it count then." She looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Let's get caught up." He smirked back. Pulling her onto him as he laid down. She kissed his neck as his hands got lost in her hair. They made love right there on the beach.

* * *

Dylan dropped Kelly off at home and headed home himself.

He was just about to nod off to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice was sleepy

"Hello, Dylan."

"Iris?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"She ready yet?" Dylan asked David as they headed up to Kelly's room

"For a guy who's spent his whole life around Beverly Hills women, you sure know nothing about them." David smirked

"Kel, come on! We're gonna be late for school!" Dylan knocked on the door, before opening it

"I can't find my pumps!" Kelly yelled

"Pumps?" Dylan asked, puzzled "Is she speaking English?" He asked David, who shrugged and walked off

"Yes, Dylan." Kelly replied, "My ballet pumps, they're the only shoes that go with this outfit!"

"You could wear nothing but a paper bag to school and you'll still be the sexiest thing since slice bread." Dylan smirked, Kelly scoffed at him before continuing to throw shoes out the closet.

* * *

Dylan kissed Kelly's forehead before heading into school. Kelly went to join Donna and Brenda who were sat on the bench outside

"So.. you guys are going pretty strong, huh?" Donna grinned

"Yeah.. until Iris shows up..." Kelly rolled her eyes

"iris is coming?" Brenda asked and Kelly nodded, "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Kelly's pout

"I guess I'm just... nervous. Bohemian, crystal owning, aura-spreading gypsy in Hawaii and Beverly Hills rich privileged girl just don't mix."

Donna and Brenda couldn't help but laugh

"Look, you'll be fine. Iris will grow to respect you once you put her in your place." Brenda assured

"Easy for you to say.." Kelly sighed

"Kelly, once she sees how happy you and Dylan are it'll be fine." Donna smiled

"I don't know..." Kelly shook her head

"So." Steve said, joining the girls, "Heard you're meeting Hamlet's mother."

"Word gets around." Brenda chuckled

"Steve, don't you think it's time you and Dylan patch things up." Kelly asked

"Can I patch things up and still make snarky comments about him?" Steve smirked

"Sure." Kelly laughed

* * *

The boys were hanging out together during lunch

"Nervous that Iris will get her claws into Kelly?" Brandon smirked

"Kelly's got claws of her own." Steve grinned

"I'm not worried." Dylan sighed, "Iris' stay is never a prolonged one."

"How's things going between you two anyway? You and Kel." Brandon asked, "You seem real happy."

"I am." Dylan grinned "Kelly's... she's amazing. For a beautiful, California girly-girl. She sure doesn't mind getting down and dirty in sweats and a camping bag. She's my dream woman."

"Down and dirty you say?" Steve smirked, followed by Dylan's glare.

"Anyway... Kelly may be a goddess." Steve sighed, "But I'm a single guy, in California... can't be held down by one woman." Steve loved riling up Dylan.

"You know, Steve..." Dylan began, "It may be hard to accept that Kelly's with me... but as far as other women go... when it comes to Kel... they just don't make 'em like her." Dylan smirked before heading off

"Didn't know Kelly's new boyfriend was Rick Blaine." Steve grinned

"Well at least it's not that chump Andrea's hanging out with." Brandon groaned

"Aw man, I told you... You waited too long to make your move." Steve patted Brandon on the back.

* * *

"Dylan, why don't you just let me go home, get reacquainted with your mother and I can meet her once she's settled in." Kelly proclaimed, as she began tidying up Dylan's living room.

"Kel... you're gonna be fine, stop worrying."

"But... it's just, she really liked Brenda, humble small-town girl... She's not gonna be that keen with a Beverly Hills-"

"-Blonde bomshell?" Dylan finished her sentence with a smirk on his face, "I'm not really concerned with what my mother thinks... I'm more concerned with what I think."

"And what do you think?" Kelly asked

"I think... I hit the jackpot." He leaned towards her, kissing her passionately.

* * *

"So..." Iris began once Kelly had left, "Kelly is... very beautiful."

"Yeah. Yes, she is." Dylan sighed

"So what happened between you and Brenda?" She asked

"A lot of things happened between me and Brenda. That's why we broke up."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me anything."

"You weren't around."

"But your father knows..."

"What can I say?" Dylan shrugged

"Why are you so cold with me, Dylan? Your father was no saint."

"Yeah, I know, Iris. You've mentioned it a thousand times."

"Then why punish me for it."

"Oh god." Dylan stood up, pacing around, "I'm not punishing you, Iris. But I'm tired of you walking in here and having something to say about my life. You can't play mummy after a lifetime of absentees."

"So you are punishing me..."

"No. I have heard your situation over and over again and I'm able to accept it by putting myself in your shoes, but now put yourself into mine. You don't know me, you don't know anything about my life. Jack does, he may have been a terrible father, but he was around. He was all I had growing up and we connected."

"You and Jack seem to have such a special bond. But you don't have to push away those that love you. Just because I wasn't around doesn't mean I don't. And last time I was here, I could tell Brenda loved you too."

"So that's what this is about? You and had bond with Brenda, she was your connection to me, and now she's out of the picture, you're afraid we won't connect?"

"I'm afraid you're turning into your father... dumping the people that love you for Suzy-Supermodel."

"Oh yeah, that's it, that's exactly it. I just wanted to bang the hot bombshell at school." Dylan mocked

"I didn't say that." Iris sighed

"It doesn't matter what you say, or what you think. It's my life. Jack's been in it the whole time. You haven't. So how the hell do you know what's in my best interests? May I remind you that Jack's never said a bad word about you. My opinion of you, is solely based on our differences."

"Speaking of differences, don't you think being too similar is also an issue."

"What?" Dylan let out an exasperated sigh.

"I remember Kelly Taylor from your kindergarten class. I also remember her famous model mother. Kelly's got just as much baggage as you. Don't you think it's dangerous for you two to rely on each other. I'm not saying anything bad Dylan... I'm just saying, I worry. Her aura and yours, it's too fiery."

"Wasn't that the same fire that made you fall in love with Jack?"

"Yeah. But you don't plan your life on passion. You get burned."

"Well, it's more than passion. It's a connection. That I haven't felt with anyone besides Jack. It's meant to be."

"Since when are you so spiritual?" Iris chuckled

"Come on, I'm in AA, and her mother's not even phased by it. I'm good for Kelly. She's good for me. We're happy."

"I gotta admit, you do seem, centered."

"So, what's the problem?" Dylan asked

"You're your father's son. You and Kelly may seem like polar opposites, but your cores are the same. That may feel exciting, but it's dangerous. So be careful. That poor girl doesn't need the tragedy anymore than you do. You won't be able to handle it."

"Thanks for the advice. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Are we going to talk about Jack?" She asked as he walked off

"Why? You've been using the Kelly diversion to avoid hearing what's really going on. I don't need you to harp on me about Jack as well, because t _hat_ discussion is gonna get ugly."

"He's trying to control you.." Iris said sternly

"So are you... The only reason you care about my love life, is because you thought you could use Brenda to control it. Get back at Jack."

"So when I use something to be a part of your life, it's controlling. When Jack does it-"

"Jack and I have spent more time together when he was behind bars than you and I ever had. If you want to get to know me, you have to accept my life for how it is now. And that means don't use an ex girlfriend as a pawn to justify your issues with Jack. You can blame him all you want, but you gotta take responsibility too."

* * *

A couple days later, Dylan, Kelly, David and Donna were having lunch together

"Well," Kelly began "We survived hurricane Iris."

"We sure did. But enough about the past. Let's focus on the present." He planted a soft kiss on her lips

"What did you have in mind?" Kelly grinned, kissing him back

"Tomorrow, you, me, sailing."

"Sounds good." Kelly smiled

"Right, I gotta get to class. Pick you up after school." Dylan got up, stroking Kelly's hair before her left.

"You know what the best thing to come out of your relationship is?" David said, turning towards Kelly "Now that Dylan drives you around everywhere. You've lended me your car."

"I agree." Donna grinned, "I just love my boyfriend driving me around in that hot little red convertible." She kissed David

"Don't get too attached guys." Kelly glared at them playfully

"Hey, maybe you could move in with him and give me your old room." David smirked

"Hey guys." Brenda said, joining them

"Hey... I haven't see you around much." Kelly exclaimed

"Well... you've been busy." Brenda sighed.

"Well, maybe we can make up for lost time. Steve's having a party tomorrow night, you gonna come?" Kelly asked

"Alright..." Brenda forced a smile.

* * *

"Jeez, Steve, who are these bozos." Dylan cringed at Steve's party

"What's the matter? Afraid someone's gonna snag your fun tart?" Steve joked, hugging Kelly

"Hey! Hands off my fun tart." Dylan pulled Kelly away from him, holding her tightly

"So possessive." Steve grinned, "Never saw this side of you Dylan... you might want to make it known to Cliff, wasn't he staring at you earlier, Kel?" Steve joked

"Shut up." Kelly mouthed to Steve

"Cliff? Where is he? Did he bother you?" Dylan joked

"No, Dylan, don't start!" Kelly chuckled

"Hey, I told you this morning. Anybody thinks he can look at you? He's a dead man." He smirked, kissing her.

"Oh, there's Brenda. I'll be back." She said, leaving the boys.

* * *

"Hey..." Kelly greeted her

"Oh, hey." Brenda nodded

"Bren, what's going on? It seems like whenever Dylan's around you avoid me."

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I... I'm happy for you, really. I'm just not ready to see it yet."

"Brenda... are we okay?"

"Yeah... Look, it's not what you think okay? I have to get used to our new normal and I get that. But I don't want to lose my friends either... and with you two together all the time, it doesn't leave much room for me."

"Brenda, it's never going to be like that, alright?"

"Alright." Brenda smiled

"Hey..." Kelly said, before Brenda turned on her heel, "How about you spend the night at mine. We'll have a girls' night."

"You're not going home with Dylan?"

"I spent all morning with him..." Kelly grinned, "I'm entitled to a girls' night."

* * *

The next morning, Donna, Andrea and Brenda woke up at Kelly's house after their girls' night.

Donna was helping David in the kitchen, serve breakfast

"Girls, I'm just gonna call Dylan. I'll be out in a bit." Kelly said to Andrea and Brenda on the couch, taking the phone into her room.

* * *

"Wait." Andrea gasped, Urging Brenda to stop flicking through channels, "Turn that up!"

"Oh my god!" Brenda gasped, causing Kelly, Donna and David to run into the room

"Dylan's dad..." Andrea paused, "Is dead.."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Donna asked as Kelly walked into the kitchen

"I'm sorry, didn't know I wasn't allowed in my own kitchen." Kelly scoffed

"David said you were going to see Dylan today." Donna paused, Kelly gave no reaction, "It's been two days. He needs you."

"No, he doesn't. He's staying at the Walshes... With Brenda." Kelly let out a frustrated sigh

"Oh, Kelly snap out of it!" Donna cried, "He's staying with Brandon, his best friend! He's staying with Jim and Cindy who are watching over him. His father just died and he needs parents... and... he needs you! Don't let your insecurities take over. I know that you and Dylan have been going strong and it scares you because you have something to lose... but what happened between you, Dylan and Brenda, isn't going to repeat. The situation now is much bigger than that."

"Guess, I'm just that shallow, huh." Kelly groaned

"Kelly!" Donna yelled

"I wouldn't know what to say..." Kelly eventually said "Dylan and I... we don't really face these kinds of situations... we escape them."

"You don't have to say anything.. Just be there." Donna assured

* * *

"Hey..." Brenda greeted, walking into Dylan's room, "How's it going?"

"It's going... although I don't think I can take another day of Brandon and your Dad talking about sports." Dylan groaned

"You and me both." Brenda laughed

"Thanks by the way." Dylan nodded, "When Brandon suggested this arrangement.. I didn't think you'd be cool with it."

"...Our history is... history. You can borrow my parents whenever you need." She smiled, "Heard from Kelly?"

"No." Dylan murmured

"Oh... I'm sure she'll come when she's ready." Brenda assured

"I don't know, Bren. Kelly and I being strong for one another isn't our strong suit. I'm afraid the weight of this whole thing plus the added issue of me being here, will stir up Kelly's insecurities and well, it'll push her away."

"Well, why don't you call her? Talk to her about it?" Brenda asked

"I'm scared... she'll pull away."

* * *

"How you doing?" Brandon asked as he and Dylan had lunch.

"Better than the last few days... It's still all a blur. I'm not ready to go to school yet so don't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Brandon assured

"Thanks. Just can't face reality. You know despite the highs and lows... my father was my soulmate. The good moments were the happiest times of my life. I've never felt that bond with anyone... well, except-" Dylan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey..." Kelly said as Dylan opened up The Walshes front door.

"Hey!" He smiled, "Didn't think you'd show. Was just thinking about you."

"How you doing?"

"I'm doing..." He stared her down

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, I just didn't know how to handle it. Didn't want to make it worse."

"I get it... but I'm glad you're here."

"...I don't know what to say to you, Dylan." Kelly sighed

"Hey, you don't have to say anything... I've got Brandon, Brenda, Jim and Cindy all trying to get me to talk it out all day long. That's not how I operate. And you know that. That's why I need you, to help me forget... help me escape."

"I can do that." She smiled "Come on, let's go for a drive."

"I can't... Jim's stunting my freedom."

"I'll drive, then." Kelly grinned

"You just wanna drive my car." He eyed her closely

"Does it matter?"

"Let's get out of here." he grinned

* * *

Kelly and Dylan drove all the way to Joshua Tree.

"It's just a little uncomfortable for me..." She said as she placed their takeaway burgers on a picnic towel "and I know that sounds incredibly selfish after what you've been through. But-"

"-Listen, Kel." Dylan interjected, "Don't use this as an excuse to pull away."

"I'm not-"

"-Yeah you are." He stopped her. "I know. I'd do the same thing when it comes to you."

"Guess we're afraid of losing what we have."

"Yeah. And I'm afraid if I hold on too tight, that's exactly what will happen."

"So you've been pulling away?" She asked

"I'm trying to grieve, Kelly. I gotta do it on my own. But that doesn't mean I'm pushing you away. You're pushing yourself away."

"Yeah but to stay at your ex's house?"

"I'm staying at my friend's house. And again, don't use this to pull away."

"Fine."

"Fine." He stared her up and down,

"What?" She asked

"Just lookin', I don't wanna talk anymore."

"Okay... we don't have to." She slid over to his side and put her arms around him. He rested in her arms, feeling safe, like the world had stopped, her touch made him forget everything around. She held him as his head rested on her chest. And she realized, that's all she had to do... _just be there._

 _"_ Let's just ride... ride out into... somewhere. Just get out of here and... go, you and me. We don't need anything else." Dylan whispered, looking up at her.

"...Maybe after high school." She smirked and he chuckled. It was those little, tender moments they shared, where they didn't have to say much. They knew what each other was thinking, it made them feel alive.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jim yelled as Dylan got home at 2 in the morning

"Was out with Kelly." Dylan scratched his head, "I'm beat... can we talk in the morning."

"Dylan!" Jim warned,

"Cut him some slack..." Cindy pleaded, "He's been through a lot."

"Dylan..." Jim sighed at Cindy, "I understand how difficult this is for you, but it is my job to take care of you when you're under my supervision. Especially now with your the father... I'm sorry, but there are rules here that Brandon and Brenda have to follow while they're living under my roof. You can't waltz in here at 2am! I'm trying to teach my kids to respect the household rules. So you will too."

"You're not my father alright!" Dylan yelled

"I'm the closest thing you have to one!" Jim warned

"Jim... let him sleep." Cindy said quietly. As Dylan stormed into his room

* * *

"I can't handle him." Jim said the next morning, "He has no concept of time, no respect for the rules. I'm trying to raise my kids with basic principles, I don't need him screwing it up... He's not even dating our daughter anymore."

"Jim, he is still Brandon's best friend. He is still a kid, that we have fed and taken care of for 2 years. Just like all the beverly kids. I'm not turning my back on them." Cindy warned

"Well, we gotta find another arrangement. Maybe Jackie can take him. He's dating her daughter, and she's a lot less hands on than we are. They'll get along nicely."

"Jackie has David and a baby already. She doesn't need an extra child in that house to watch over. As wonderful it is for David to still be a part of their family even with the separation, it can't be easy for her. Kelly alone is hard work."

"Then what, Cindy?" Jim cried anxiously

"...Maybe we can discuss Dylan moving back to his house. When he's ready, if he proves he's ready. And we'll come up with a system, to check on him. Brandon and Kelly can both go over there as well as us. As long as he's not doing anything he shouldn't be. There's no reason why he can't have his freedom back."

* * *

After a week had passed, Dylan was back into his own house. As promised, he started going back to school and he refrained from any substance abuse and any other activities that Jim warned would rid him of his freedom. Things were looking a lot better. Andrea had encouraged him to start writing, which was very therapeutic. Kelly's insecurities had mellowed after the senior poll incident. Dylan finally realizing what their connection was all along... she saved his life with one phone call, they understood each other's troubled pasts, they helped each other escape dark times and replace them with adventures their wild souls went on together. She was his _soulmate._

"Pizza's here!" Kelly called out, as Dylan came out from his bedroom

"Good, I'm starving." He slumped himself on the couch, "You know what, Kel?"

"What?" She asked, while she too, dug in, lifting up a slice of pizza to her mouth

"You made me feel alive. Before you, I was searching for you. I was searching for this feeling. And you were here all along. So thank you... for being here... for making me feel alive." His words warmed her heart.

"So smush, where do you want to feel alive next?" She grinned as she pecked him

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking... about the future and... I'm thinking Berkeley."

"Really?" She asked,

"Yeah... close enough to California university." He grinned

"So you wanna stay close to me, huh?" her lips curled into a smile

"That's all I ever wanna do." He pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 ** _AU: I didn't include Senior Poll scenes because I thought it was beautifully done on the show and I didn't feel I needed to do it justice._** ** _However I very much want it included in this story so there are hints._**

 ** _I am also considering adding on season 4 to this story as it really delves into the DK dynamic and their tumultuous relationship. I enjoy writing the highs and lows of their passion and I think season 4 really has more depth into it as Dylan and Kelly were no longer in the honeymoon phase then, and we really saw how much power they had with one another. Let me know if you guys are up for it :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi smush!" Kelly said walking into Dylan's house

"In here." He replied, from the bedroom

"Why are you still in bed?" She asked, sitting beside him

"...The things my father left me in his will came today." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah... it's just... every time I feel like I'm back to reality, something comes up."

"Dylan, no offense but you could kinda have figured out he'd leave you money-"

"-It's not just money." He interrupted, "There, see for yourself." He pointed to a box on the floor. She bent down over the box and pulled things out.

"Baseball and cap?" She held them up

"Was our thing." He uttered

"What are these? Letters?" She pulled loads of envelopes out of the box

"Letters he wrote me in jail but never sent." Dylan's voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh." Kelly murmured, heading back over to him. "Did you read them?"

"Would it change anything?" He asked, sarcastically, and turned away from her in bed

"Okay..." She paused, "Get up."

"What?"

"Just get up, I have an idea."

"What? No, Kel. Not interested."

"Dylan, just do it." She pulled him up

* * *

"The playground?" He asked

"You encouraged me to come here whenever I felt lost." She smiled, taking his hand and heading to the swings

"Kel..." He shrugged

"Come on." She urged him to get on the swing beside her and he reluctantly got on.

* * *

"...I remember once, Jack took me here, he had a layover and he pushed me up so high, I thought I was flying."

"That's sweet." She smiled sweetly

"Yeah... In those brief moments, I thought I was something, you know."

"Look at me." She turned to face him, "You are something. You're smart, you're worth knowing. I believe it everyday. You helped me see beyond my own image. Do you know how powerful you have to be to help someone see who they truly are? Even when the world blinds them? So, remember that. Remember how much you've done for me... you made me believe in something more in this life when I couldn't... One day, I'll do the same."

"...You already have." Dylan got up, walking over to her. He pulled her off the swing and kissed her softly. "Everything I wrote in that manuscript, I meant. You're the only beauty, the only inspiration left in my life. Thank you." He held her tightly.

It was such a contradiction. They could make each other so weak and vulnerable. But when they had to be, they were strong for each other.

* * *

One month later.

"Kelly!" David called out, "Dylan's on the phone for you." She rushed down the stairs to answer it

"Hey!" She said cheerfully

"What you doing right now?" He asked

"Why?"

"Let's go for a drive."

"Dylan, I told you I'm studying."

"We both know you're too busy getting excited for prom to be studying." He responded

"You know me too well." She sighed, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm outside." Dylan replied

"What?" She laughed, "How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"I know you too well." He grinned

* * *

They drove down to paradise cove. Sitting in the parked car. He pulled out a couple of sodas and hotdogs.

"Isn't this cozy." She chuckled.

"Kel... remember how you said we could ride out somewhere after school's over?" He began, playing with her hair

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought, since we've been talking about it all year, we should go to Paris this summer."

"Paris, really?" She exclaimed

"Yeah... it has sentimental meaning and... it'll be our anniversary." He grinned at her

"I never would've pictured you as sentimental." She mocked

"How does it look?" He put on his best pose.

"Pretty hot." She smirked

"Good." He smirked back, leaning over to kiss her.

"Can I eat?" She joked,

"You'll be hungrier after." He winked, tossing aside her hotdog, and heading into the backseat, where he then pulled her over to.

* * *

Prom was magical. Brandon got to dance with Andrea, even though he knew that might be all he'd get. Donna and David were all loved up. Steve got Brenda dancing and Dylan sure made the night all he set out for, for Kelly. Afterwards the gang headed to the peach pit. While Dylan had Kelly believe they were joining them, ended up driving in a different direction. After a confused drive, she realized where they were.

"Oh my god." She said as they entered the hotel suite. "This is magical."

"I told ya." He grinned, "I'm not like the other seniors."

"And we're certainly not down the hall from them." She couldn't stop gazing at the view.

"Yeah... gotta spoil you so you don't leave me." He joked, pushing her onto the bed, "Don't forget. We gotta visit Berkeley. You can't just use me as a sex slave all weekend, alright?!"

"We'll see about that." She smirked, kissing him passionately. They made love.

* * *

After graduation.

Kelly met up with Dylan after dinner with her father. He was outside on his porch.

"Hey you." She said, walking over to him

"Damn... can you stop looking so fine... I'm gonna start getting jealous." He smirked

"No can do." She sighed, "I love to watch you squirm." He then pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"You'll be doing the squirming tonight." He winked, as she playfully hit him.

"So... how was dinner with your dad?" He asked as they sat on the floor

"Perfect." She seemed truly happy which made him smile.

"I'm glad... Here." He pulled out two tickets from his back pocket

"Paris?" She gasped

"Yup." He grinned, "You, me, and the most romantic city in the world."

"A wild two weeks with you!" She squealed, before seductively leaning over to kiss him.

"Well..." He paused, "You're in trouble now."


	13. Season 4

**AU: Very excited to start season 4 section of the story. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _It hasn't felt like this before_

 _It hasn't felt like home, before you_

 _And I know it's easy to say, but it's harder to feel this way_

 _And I miss you more than I should,_

 _than I thought I could_

 _Can't take my eyes off you_

The fear you won't fall - Joshua Radin

* * *

Dylan arrived at The beach house Brandon and Steve were staying in for the summer. It was obviously a mess from the party they had earlier.

Dylan was introduced to the girls and after a fair amount of cleaning up, the gang sat down for a late breakfast

"So how was your summer?" Brandon asked

"Well... It started off perfect..." Dylan began

* * *

Kelly met Donna and Brenda at the beach. They sat just outside Kelly's cabana and sipped on mimosas as they began celebrating a girls' day.

"So!" Donna exclaimed, "Isn't Dylan back?"

"Yeah, where is Dylan?" Brenda asked

"I have no idea.." Kelly shrugged, followed by the girls' confused expressions "We kinda broke up."

"What?" The girls both gasped, "What happened?"

* * *

 **-Flashback -One year anniversary**

"Oh my god, Dylan this is beautiful!" Kelly gasped as Dylan led her to a secluded roof, overlooking the Paris city lights.

"You like it?" Dylan smiled, rubbing her back, "The owner of the restaurant downstairs is a good friend of Jack and he offered to do me a favor."

Dylan motioned to the single round table that was surrounded by candles and flowers.

Once they had sat, and their appetizers arrived Dylan decided to propose a toast.

"It's been a rocky year." He said raising his glass of water, however he had a bottle of the restaurants finest champagne brought for Kelly

"But the parts with you were the best parts of my life." He gazed at her

"It's been pretty great overall." She gazed back into his eyes

"Affairs, births, deaths... we've been through a lot." He nodded "I know it's been hard, but when I look at you, I'm happy to be alive."

"I agree." She smiled, "I feel like I was lost... until you found me."

"Well, cheers to getting lost together." He cheered their drinks together and leaned over to kiss her.

"And in Paris!" She squealed excitedly

"We've come full circle." He grinned,

"We'll definitely always have Paris." She exclaimed

"And shooting stars, and playgrounds, and paradise cove." He smiled, as he felt her leg brush against his inner thigh, "And the heat of passion!" He smirked and she winked back at him, "Let's at least try and stay for dinner." He joked

* * *

After dinner. Dylan and Kelly made love on the roof. A passionate embrace in public, once the wait staff had left. Once they were done, Dylan let Kelly know that there was one more surprise for their anniversary. As they walked through the most romantic promenade of the city to the bridge.

"Oh!" Kelly gasped, "I heard about this, people write their names on lockets and throw the key in the river."

"Yeah... it's pretty romantic." Dylan nodded

"It looks so beautiful. Look at all these" She bent down to observe all the lockets, "They're bonded now... for life."

"Kinda like soulmates.." He announced, causing her to stand up to look at him, where she saw Dylan pull out a locket from his pocket.

"Seriously?" She asked,

"Well, we're young and in love. How many chances does a man get in his life to be on this bridge with his soulmate." He eyed her closely and she let out a grin.

He then pulled out a marker and wrote his name on the locker. _'Dylan &'_

He handed it to her, "You're it." he uttered. She took the locker and the marker and wrote, ' _Kelly"_

"You know what to do." He smirked, She then locked the locket on the bridge with the others and handed him the key back.

He threw the key into the river and pulled her close.

"I love you, Dylan McKay."

"I love you too, Kelly Taylor." He wiped the loose strands of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, before they wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips passionately

 **-End of Flashback**

* * *

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Donna looked like she was going to cry, she was a sucker for romance.

"It was the most romantic week ever... but the second week..." Kelly began

* * *

"I found out I didn't get into Berkeley." Dylan told Brandon and Steve

"Damn... I'm sorry man." Brandon said apologetically

"It's fine... but I wasn't at the time."

* * *

"He was moping around for days. I did everything I could to get him out of that hotel but he was just miserable." Kelly sighed

* * *

 **-Flashback -Broody**

"Dylan come on!" Kelly pleaded as they sat in the hotel cafe/bar. "It's so dark in here. Let's go out and have some fun, it'll do you a world of good."

"Kel, would you drop it." Dylan sighed, "I'm good here. I'm reading."

"You know I'm getting a little tired of your attitude. I've tried everything to get you out of it. I'm tired of your self-pity."

"I'm sorry my misery's boring you, Kel."

"You know what, I don't need to sit here and have every idea I come up with be shut down."

"Then don't!" He hissed

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine, go!" Dylan snapped as she got up and stormed out.

* * *

"I felt pretty bad. Kelly was trying to cheer me up and I was having none of it. So I waited for her to come back from shopping. I apologized, told her to get dolled up and took her down to the bar for a drink..." Dylan sighed

"So then what happened?" Steve asked

"Kelly went to get a second round of drinks for us... and she was taking her sweet time."

* * *

"He was in a pretty foul mood, so naturally his crazy jealousy kicked in!" Kelly sighed

* * *

 **-Flashback -The Bartender**

"Can we have the same again." Kelly asked the bartender

"Sure... you American?" Gaston asked

"Yeah..." She smiled

"I didn't know America had such beautiful women." He grinned and she chuckled

"Thank you." She replied

"That your man over there?" He asked, nodding towards Dylan's direction

"Yes." She smiled again

"I don't know about America, but in Paris, if we have a beautiful woman, we don't take her to dark, dangerous bars." He smirked

"Where do you take them?" Kelly mocked

"On a tour through this romantic city... if you're up for it?" He flicked a loose strand of her hair.

"Well." Dylan cleared his throat, surprising both of them as he stood before them. "I don't know about France..." Dylan warned, leaning in, "But in America, if you try to put it on my woman, I'll punch your lights out."

"Dylan!" Kelly gasped, "Are you crazy?" She said through gritted teeth, pulling him away

"Take it easy, kid!" The bartender shouted over

"Anytime!" Dylan threatened

"Dylan!" Kelly said once they were outside the bar. "Why are you threatening the bar tender?"

"What the hell are you doing, Kelly? Flirting with that French bastard in front of my face!"

"I was just talking to him while he made our drinks."

"Talking? Talking?! Why's he touching your damn hair then, Kel!" Dylan growled

"You've gone crazy..." She shook her head, heading up to the room but he pulled her arm back

"You stay away from him." Dylan warned

"Dylan, don't start having a go at me just because you're depressed alright? Don't push me away because you're lost." She warned

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to be cool with a front row seat watching some guy drooling all over you?!"

"It wasn't like that, Dylan... we were just having a laugh." Kelly shrugged

"Did you want him?!" Dylan glared at her but she didn't answer, "Do you want him?!" He raised his voice

"No!" She yelled, "Stop being so damn paranoid!" She ran upstairs.

 **-End of Flashback**

* * *

"Whoa..." Brenda sighed, "Never seen Dylan so jealous before."

"Well... you know Dylan had just gone through a lot of loss... He didn't want to lose you too." Donna added

"So he pushes her away?" Brenda asked

"Well... you were flirting Kelly..." Donna turned to face her

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I got a little caught up with a guy showing me attention. I didn't flirt, I didn't cheat... I just laughed with a guy. Sorry but I needed a laugh and a good time after living with Broody-McMisery for the last two days." Kelly groaned

* * *

"Dylan... you trust Kelly don't you?" Brandon asked

"Should I?" He hissed "Look I know I went a little crazy but I was in a rut... And I felt I was gonna lose."

"This possessiveness is getting pretty ugly..." Steve sighed

"Well... what was I supposed to do?

"Dylan... what are you saying?" Brandon urged

"She cheated on me!" Dylan yelled... followed by the boys' silence.

"Well... maybe you did something to deserve it." Steve joked, and Brandon quickly hit him over the head.

* * *

 **-Flashback -Wuthering Heights**

Dylan was reading his book in the cafe. Kelly and him had gone to bed not saying a word the night before. When he woke up she was gone. Her bags weren't packed so he knew she hadn't left. He assumed she was off doing retail therapy.

"Excuse me?" A lady asked, and Dylan looked up, "Mind if I join you? There are no more tables available."

"Sure." He nodded

"Wuthering Heights?" She said, reading the front of the novel, "Classic."

"Yeah..." Dylan sighed,

"I'm Brigitte."

"Dylan." He said, shaking her head

"I don't mean to be so forward, but it's not everyday you see a handsome American man reading such a tale... especially here in Paris."

"Well... I like the contradiction." He sighed

"Broody, jealous, angry men?" She smirked

"Most people don't get them... but I do."

"Ah-ha. I assume it's personal.." She implied

"It's necessary." He agreed

"Who's the girl?" She asked

"A certain blonde who has me wrapped around her finger." He groaned

"You enjoy the torture." She gazed at him

"How else do you know if passion is real if it doesn't torture you every waking minute..." He groaned

"I see... You shouldn't be reading the book. You should be written about." She smiled and Dylan laughed

"Well, how's this for a story. Man takes his lady for a romantic getaway to Paris and the next thing you know, she's frolicking with the bartender."

"Tragic... You could get her back you know? Say with a French waitress who just happens to find you attractive." She smirked, and Dylan turned to face her

"I gotta say..." He leaned closer, "That is so tempting... if it was 2 years ago." He leaned back, "Now, I'll settle for a deep conversation with a friendly stranger."

"Alright..." She sighed, "I'll settle for that. But if you change your mind..." She grinned

"...I think it was a nice moment, let's leave it at that."

"...Whoever your ' _Catherine'_ is... She's a lucky lady. If a man was obsessed with me... I'd hope it was someone like you." She shook his hand, "I'll let you get back to your romantic tragedy... the book too." She winked

He held her hand, "Thanks for crossing _Deep conversation with a friendly stranger in an unknown city_ off my bucket list." He grinned

"Well isn't this cozy..." Kelly stood before them. "Pot calling the kettle black I see."

"No, Kel..." Dylan sighed

"So this is the certain blonde..." Brigitte smiled, "Au revoir, _Heathcliff."_

"No need." Kelly stopped her from leaving, "I'll go." She stormed off.

Dylan chased her down

"Kel, what's going on?"

"I came back to find you sitting with some girl! That's what's going on!" She snapped

"Nothing happened... we were talking..."

"Oh, somehow I find that hard to believe after it wasn't a good enough excuse when I said it last night."

"Kelly." He said firmly, "You always get these things messed up in your head. I didn't even flirt with the girl... which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you, last night!" He snapped

 **-End of Flashback**

* * *

"Did you get Brigitte's number? If yes, can I have it?" Steve asked

"Steve!" Brandon warned

"What? He passed." Steve murmured

"So then what happened?" Brandon turned back to Dylan, ignoring Steve

* * *

"What do you think?" Kelly chuckled to the girls, "I did what I always do. Put on my sexiest outfit and headed out for a night on the town!" Kelly exclaimed

* * *

"I couldn't find her anywhere. So I waited and waited... it drove me crazy, waiting for her to come home!" Dylan let out a frustrated sigh

* * *

 **-Flashback -2am**

Dylan sat there impatiently. Trying to focus on his novel but his jealousy got the better of him. He looked at his watch. It was 2am. _2am!_ He brushed his hair back, anxiously awaiting her return. He looked up and sure enough she arrived.

"Do you know what time it is?" His voice was firm, rough, angry

"Nope." She stood there, swaying her hips, purposely trying to provoke him

"Where the hell have you been all night?"

"Didn't ask you to wait up..." She sighed, "Gaston gave me a tour of the city... among other things."

She kept composure until Dylan's hand slammed the table. Hard. She had to admit it made her jump. It frightened her a little. He got up and headed towards her.

"The bartender?" He said, his voice was firmer, harsher, scarier.

"Yep." She remained calm. If anything she felt pleasured by his anger at this point. She wanted revenge and she got it.

"You're telling me, that jerk's hands have been on you." He said, not leaving much space between them

"What do you care? You've got Brigitte to keep you company." She snapped and his hand then slammed the wall behind her. He exhaled loudly, then glared at her, right in the eyes

"Hope your little French lover was worth it." He growled, causing Kelly to slap him across the face

"Oh it was." She yelled, before turning to leave

"Good. Go spread yourself thin." He yelled back. She glared at him and left.

 **-End of Flashback**

* * *

"Oh my god! Kelly how could you cheat!" Donna yelled at her

"I didn't exactly cheat... We just drove around in his car and grabbed a bite to eat." Kelly sighed

"Kelly." Brenda warned

"Fine... It was awful I know, I'm a terrible person." Kelly groaned, "But I had been drinking, and jealous and I don't know what came over me."

"Please tell me you told Dylan the truth" Donna sighed

"...I kinda... packed my bags and flew to Barcelona as soon as possible." Kelly cringed

"So you ditched Dylan there?" Brenda asked

"He was furious with me, I was furious with him. The last thing we wanted was to see each other's faces. I had to get out of there!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry man... I wouldn't have expected that of Kelly." Brandon sighed

"Yeah..." Steve nodded, "I mean, how do you know anything really happened?"

"I wanna tell myself that to relieve the torture but... I'd rather not be vulnerable when I see Kelly here."

"Steve's right... you should talk to her." Brandon agreed

"No. I'm too mad to talk to her. Besides I don't even have her new number..."

"So you did try to call?" Steve teased

"No. David told me he, Donna and her are moving in together." Dylan snapped


	14. Chapter 14

_You are everything I wanted_

 _The scars of all I'll ever know_

 _If I_ _told_ _you, you were right_

 _Would you take my hand tonight_

 _If_ _I_ _told you the reasons why_

 _Would you leave your life_

 _And ride_

Ride - Cary Brothers

* * *

Steve threw a last minute party at the beach house before they had to move out. A final goodbye to summer.

"Look at all these babes!" Steve recalled to Brandon and Dylan,

"Uh, Steve... Remember Celeste?" Brandon reminded

"Yeah, yeah... I'm saying for you guys!" Steve smirked

"Oh, of course." Brandon mocked, "So I never got a chance to tell you..." He said, turning to Dylan once Steve had gone

"What's up?"

"While you were away... I went to see Emily."

"Whoa how did that happen?" Dylan asked

"I honestly don't know. It just felt right... Nothing's been happening with Andrea all year, and I found her picture in my drawer... Just took the leap."

"And how was it?"

"It was amazing... Just confused me even more. How is it the two girls I've ever cared about are so far away from me... figuratively and literally."

"Leave it to you to use big words while intoxicated..." Dylan grinned

"Ha! Well, it's been on my mind... Speaking of matters of the heart, how are you doing?"

"No comment." Dylan shrugged

"Well, you have two choices... you can take a page out of Steve's book and mingle with the babes or... you can talk to her." Brandon nodded over to the door, where Kelly and Donna had just walked in

"Oh man..." Dylan sighed, "She has to wear red, right? She has to torment me."

"What's it gonna be, Dylan?" Brandon demonstrated weighing with his hands

"I don't want to talk to her..."

"If she talks to you, would you forgive her?" Brandon asked and Dylan was silent.

"Exactly. Go talk to her." Brandon urged and headed over to Steve. Dylan stood there, eyeing the girls.

* * *

"Kelly!" Donna grabbed her away from a group of college kids, "You can play the _I'm having the time of my life_ game all you want, but I see right through your smoke screens!"

"Donna, I told you I can't talk to him yet." Kelly moaned

"Why not?" Donna's tone was firm

"Because... I'm scared."

"If you don't talk soon, you'll regret it." Donna sighed

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kelly said once she reached Steve, Celeste and Brandon

"Hey, gorgeous! Enjoying the party?" Steve grinned

"Not exactly..." Kelly groaned

"What's up, Kel?" Brandon asked

"I'm just... looking for Dylan..." She brushed her hair back

"I think he left, Kel." Brandon sighed

"Really?" She asked, anxiously

"Well, you took your sweet time." Brandon grinned

* * *

"Hey..." Kelly said quietly once Dylan opened his front door

"...What are you doing here?" He asked, his demeanor was cold, uninviting

"Can I come in?" She asked

"No..." He sighed

"Okay..." She let out an exasperated sigh, "Dylan, I'm sorry... I was acting crazy and jealous... I lost my patience with you... and I know you're probably not going to believe me but I never slept with that guy... I just wanted you to think that." Kelly finished, noticing his demeanor change as he made his way towards her.

That was all he needed to hear. Those six words, _I never slept with that guy_. She was still _his._ It didn't matter if it made no sense. It was the relief he was waiting for.

He grabbed her, and pulled her into the house and kissed her passionately

"I didn't do anything with Brigitte either." He whispered between kisses

"I know." She smiled, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kel."

* * *

The next few days the gang had been attempting to settle in at college. Which came easy for some, prepared by some, surprising for some and then... pointless for Dylan.

"Dylan, come on! I don't want to fight about this again!" Kelly groaned as she got dressed for college, "You can't seriously consider this travel the world thing. I just don't get it! Why are you trying to ruin this for me!"

"I'm doing no such thing, Kel... I just don't get how all of a sudden you're all about _The College experience!"_

"It's called embracing it, Dylan." She said firmly, "Donna and I deserve some teenage normalcy and I couldn't have fathomed it would be this enjoyable but it is, and I'd really appreciate it if you gave it a shot."

"This wasn't my first choice..." Dylan sighed

"No. No, it's not... But don't mock it til you try it!" She grabbed her bag, "You coming or not?" She turned to face him

"Fine."

* * *

"Kel.." Dylan said rushing over to her and some girls from her sorority.

"Just a sec, Dylan." She turned back to the girls

"Kel, I'm out of here." He kissed her forehead and left

"Dylan!" She called after him

"See ya at home, Kel." He continued walking

"Ladies, one sec." She forced a smile, before running after him

"Dylan!" She said, finally catching up to him outside

"What?" He groaned

"You can't be serious... it hasn't even been half a day, just give it the old college try!" She tried to make him chuckle,

"Kel... I can't. I don't even feel an ounce of motivation... I'll come pick you up though, I know David's got your car."

"Dylan... I have my sorority meeting after school."

"So blow it off, Kel, it's not even a real meeting."

"Dylan, it's real to me!" She retorted

"Fine..." He shrugged, "I'm sorry..."

"...Look, I'll come by later, alright?" She tried to mellow the mood

"Don't do me any favors."

"Dylan, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing! But if you're gonna come home late again, don't bother coming at all." Dylan scoffed

"Fine, I won't. I think I'll sleep at my own place tonight." She snapped and stormed off

* * *

"This whole thing is ridiculous. I don't know what I'm doing there. I don't even wanna be there!" Dylan snapped, complaining to Nat behind the counter of the Peach Pit.

"Of course, Kelly doesn't want to hear it because she's got her own life there. Completely sailing off without me." He continued

"Thought you didn't want to do those things?" Nat asked

"I don't... but, it's taking up all her time." Dylan sighed

"Dylan, Kelly embracing her place in college really doesn't take away from you, you get that, right?" Nat assured

"Really? Because it's all sorority meetings, campus gathering and _frat boys."_ Dylan scoffed, "You know what..." He paused, "It's only a matter of time right... first my father, then Berkeley and now-"

"Dylan... seriously you gotta get a grip! I'm sorry your dad died, I'm also sorry you didn't get into Berkeley, I understand loss, believe me... but you can't keep living life afraid to do anything incase you lose... The only way you'll lose Kelly is if you keep throwing this pity-party... because, and this is just some fatherly advice.. no one wants to come." Nat sighed

* * *

"Hey, Kelly!"

"John, I told you, stop harassing me, I have a boyfriend."

"And yet he never seems to be on campus..." John Sears mocked

"Not a big fan..." Kelly sighed

"Well, his loss is my gain." John smirked

"I don't think so." Kelly rolled her eyes and headed over to class when Dylan showed up.

"Hey!" She said walking over to him "I'm glad you came back."

"Thank Nat." He kissed her cheek, "...Who was that?"

"Oh, a guy from Steve's frat house." Kelly said nonchalantly but it didn't stop Dylan from glaring at John, who was walking into his own class.

* * *

"Hey, Dylan!" Brenda called from her desk, "You're taking romantic poetry too?" She asked all giddy

"Why not." He sighed

"Well, at least there's one friendly face..." Brenda smiled

"It's the only decent subject they're teaching at this school."

"Aren't we all glass half full today." She joked

"Whatever,"

* * *

"So... what do you think the poem is about?" The professor asked

"Well... I think the narrator is... somewhat sexist." Brenda began

"No." Dylan interjected, "The guy's jealous."

"Jealousy isn't an excuse for sexism, Dylan." Brenda insisted

"Okay, okay." The professor called out, "One at a time... ladies first." He nodded to Brenda

" _That's_ sexist." Dylan retorted

"Okay." Brenda smiled at the professor before giving Dylan a glare. "I think that the narrator's need to control his lover's life to feel needed is.. holding her back. He can't allow a woman to succeed before him." Brenda remarked

"Okay... and you?" The professor turned to Dylan.

"That wasn't my take at all... He wasn't afraid of her success or holding her back... he was... afraid of losing her, so he's jealous of anything that took up her time."

"Which is sexist!" Brenda groaned

"No, it's not." Dylan scoffed, "He's just a little lost and scared."

"Now you're making excuses for his behavior!" Brenda rolled her eyes

"It's gonna be a long semester." The professor sighed.

* * *

Dylan opened his front door to Kelly

"Hey you." She said all cheery

"It's late, Kel." He groaned

"Oh get over it. I brought a peace offering." She grinned, handing him Chinese take out.

"You mean that?" He cocked one eyebrow, "No more discussions or arguments about college?"

"I won't if you won't." She grinned

"So.. you gonna spend the night?" He asked

"Hmm... As much as I love living in my new beach apartment with my best friend and my brother... I hate sleeping alone." She smirked

"Good. Come here..." He pulled her in and planted a long, passionate and playful kiss which made her chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

Dylan woke up to Kelly kissing a trail down his neck

"Good morning." She softly spoke, as he opened his eyes

"It is... This is a wake up call I can get on board with." He smiled, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad." She smiled, "But unfortunately I've got to get going." She stretched her arms, about to get up but he pulled her back onto him

"Come on, It's Saturday! 5 more minutes." He whispered, kissing her. "Where's the snooze button on the alarm." He joked, tapping her cute nose.

"I'd love to... but I gotta get home and take a shower, I'm running out of clothes and I'm wearing your underwear." She replied

"That's kinda hot..." He smirked, "But I have a better idea, come shower with me..." He kissed her again

"Dylan... I have so much to do before the pool party." She noticed the expression on his face harden and she knew she had hit a nerve.

"Of course, the keg house." He groaned and got up

"Dylan." She called for him to come back "Don't start."

"Have fun at the party, Kel." He walked into the kitchen

"You could make an appearance..." She said, joining him

"I don't think so." he said under his breath, causing Kelly to roll her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Dylan!" Donna exclaimed as she opened the door for him at her beach house

"Hey, I was hoping I'd catch you guys before you left, wanted to make amends with a certain someone." He grinned, "So... where is Kel? in her room."

"Uhm... actually." Donna began

"Wow..." Dylan said, eyeing a pot of flowers, "David sure spoils you." He smirked, until he read the card

 _"To Kelly, I'll wait 50 years... you're worth it. -John"_

"What is this?" Dylan said firmly

"That's, -erm, that's just-" Donna fumbled over her words

"The same frat douchebag that's been eyeing her all semester?" Dylan's tone was uneasy as he fidgeted in the hall, card in hand. "well?" he said urgently, as Donna felt speechless, "Donna." He said again

"Dylan... if you want to know what's going on, I suggest you come down to the party yourself." She sighed

* * *

Dylan arrived at the pool party to find Kelly talking to John. He walked over there with a lump in his throat, trying his best not to become aggressive. He had spoken to Brandon before showing up and his words remained in his mind

 _"I suggest you go over there and be with her. Once this John guy sees you together he'll back off. But don't go in there guns blazing... that'll just cause a rift between you and Kelly."_

Dylan did his best to walk over there calmly and do as Brandon told him

"Hi." He said, his voice was coarse.

"Dylan!" Kelly was surprised to see him standing before them, "Hi!" She said anxiously, before kissing him, "You remember John Sears?"

John reached out for a handshake but Dylan refused,

"Can't say I do." Dylan remarked

"Kelly's told me so much about you, it's about time you showed your face." John smiled

"I agree." Dylan said, glaring at him

"Well, I'll leave you crazy kids to it." John nodded at them before heading off

"We could have a fight right now..." Kelly spoke once John was out of earshot, "But that's not why you came is it?"

"No." Dylan turned to face her, "The only reason I'm here is to be with you." He said kissing her, but not taking his eyes off John.

* * *

"Dylan, come on let's go dance!" Kelly said ecstatically, as they held hands, overlooking the crowd who were dancing

"Not in the mood." Dylan said sternly, "You wanna tell me why he's always lurking around us?" Dylan asked, referring to John Sears, who always seemed to be close by and glancing any chance he got

"...Did you come here to be with me?" She asked, "Or mark your territory?"

"Do I need to?" He stared at her, "I saw the flowers at your apartment."

Kelly stood there, temporarily taken aback, "Dylan, that's not what you think..." She said nervously

"Then why don't you tell me why he's sending my girlfriend flowers and making so-called promises." Dylan said harshly

"Okay... yes he's been a little forward, but there's nothing to worry about! I've made it clear I'm with you, okay? So how about we just enjoy the party?"

"How about I send him a message." Dylan warned, and she knew this would only resort to violence

"Dylan.. please. Let him make his moves, even if he is into me, does that mean he gets me? Come on, we're not gonna let a little thing like John's ego get in the way of our fun, right?" She kissed him softly

"Fine."

Dylan did his best to make an effort to enjoy the party for Kelly. But when he got the chance to dump John in the pool he didn't hesitate.

* * *

"Can we just take a moment here, to admit we're enjoying the same party!" Kelly said, once they got out the pool

"It's not the party I enjoy. It's the dripping wet girl, Kel." Dylan said, kissing her again, "So... can we go back to my place now? Have a party of our own."

"Dylan, it's not over!" She whined, to which he rolled his eyes and pushed her back in the pool

"Dylan!" She yelled, followed by him jumping back in with her.

* * *

Later that night, Dylan and Kelly were at her beach house. They ordered pizza and sat on her porch

"Kel... I'm thinking of dropping out..." He murmured

"Dylan..." She pleaded

"Hey, you said yourself, not everyone HAS to go to college." He shrugged

"But, I thought you were getting the hang of it?" She asked

"This isn't a negotiation... I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm just letting you know."

"So, what will you do?" She asked

"I don't know..." he sighed, "I just don't think this is the path for me..." He glanced inside the house, "You still have the flowers..." He retorted

"Dylan... can we have just one night of peace."

"I just wanna know what happens if I'm not around next semester..." He scoffed and Kelly groaned at his remark

"So you don't trust me." She got up

"Well, ever since we started college you've got this life with your sleazy frat parties and-"

"Dylan, come on! I'm not going to be berated simply because I'm going to fun parties!"

'This guy's been hustling you for a while and you didn't even think to mention it! I'm not even a part of your _fun_ outgoings."

"Hey! I have been asking you to be a part of it."

"So I can watch him and every other Tom, Dick and Harry make a pass at you."

"You know what? I give up. Whatever direction I pick, it's the wrong one. Dylan... I'm trying to make you happy I really am, but it seems you're only goal is to drag me down with you... I mean, what do you want? Do you want me to avoid every person of the male species? Do you want me to drop out of college with you? What the hell do you want? Please, tell me because I don't think I can take another minute of your broodiness!"

"I don't know, Kel!" He snapped back, "I'm not feeling good right now, alright? I'm sorry I'm not the life of the party right now but incase you haven't noticed things haven't been easy for me, and you're not making it any easier with your dalliances.'

"My what?" She warned

"Oh come on, you and I both know you enjoyed every minute of the attention."

"Fine! Yes, I did. I admit it. It was fun, and I wanted to have a good time with people that had that kind of energy... but it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"So basically, my tragic life is a bore compared to your Gary Poppins."

"Dylan!" She groaned, "I can't get you out of this funk. I can't help you overcome these insecurities you have over loss... you are the one who has got to trust and... at least try to be happier... only you can do that.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Yes, he's here. Okay, I'll tell him" She hung up, "Jim wants to see you."

Dylan sighed, scratching his head, "Fine. This isn't over." He said, walking out.

* * *

The next day at school. Dylan and Brenda were in their poetry class.

"The sun rises, I light the candle. The flame is bright. I am consumed by the colors in a cloudless sky. When the moonlight hits, the flame is now fire. I get burned as it burns out. The sky is now black, and only ashes remain. But morning returns... I never learn. I light it again, knowing I will get burned, knowing my sun will set again, and only ashes will remain." The professor read out

"So... do I dare ask?" The professor eyed both Dylan and Brenda

"I assume it's some form of masochism..." Brenda chuckled

"It's about addiction." Dylan said clearing his throat

"Elaborate..." The professor urged

"Isn't it obvious?" Dylan cocked an eyebrow

"Dylan." Brenda warned

"What?" He looked at her, "I've had my fair share of addictions, Bren."

"Okay..." She shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Well, the candle... it's like injecting yourself with the drug of choice. The moonlight hitting is the withdrawal kicking in... it's painful, it's torture, he obviously hates going through it but he knows tomorrow will come and he will inject himself again. He'll do anything to feel the high again, knowing the consequences are deadly." Dylan remarked

"So the poem is about drugs." Brenda confirmed

"On the surface yes." The professor nodded, "But what if the drug is a metaphor for-"

"Love." Dylan interjected

"Love?" Brenda asked, puzzled

"The flame is desire or... maybe the passion that consumes him. The cloudless sky means he's, well happier than ever. But when the flame is fire, that's when things get ugly, you know, the black sky. He says he'll never learn because he'll put himself through it all over again when morning comes. Basically he can't live with or without this love."

"That sounds rather dysfunctional."

"Well, that's romantic poetry for you." The professor smiled, "Well done, Dylan."

* * *

"Kel." Dylan said, pacing around Kelly's house "Wanna go for a drive?"

"Dylan, it's late."

"Come on, I need to clear my head after Jim... aren't you a little tempted to take a ride in the Porsche?"

* * *

"Jim was right..." Dylan said parking the car outside Kelly's beach house, "This car's for picking up girls... I already got a girl." He smiled at her

She was silent

"What is it, Kel?" He let out a breath

"I'm just tired." She said sheepishly

"Well, you know the best place to get a good night's sleep is my place... well not so much with the sleep.." He smirked

"I don't think so." She shook her head

"What's wrong, Kel." His voice firmer

"Things have been... so intense lately, you know.." She fumbled over her words, about to tear up, "It's been hard to take."

"I know... I'm sorry. It's gonna get better, I promise." He stroked her hair

"I think... the situation needs a breather."

"What are you saying, Kelly?"

"I think we should... take a break." She spoke nervously. Noticing his demeanor change. She couldn't look him in the eye. His eyes looked sad, hurt.

"You're doing this?" He looked away from her

"Please remember that I still love you..."

"Who is it?" He asked, he turned to face her

"Dylan... we can't keep lighting and putting out fires. It's torturing us both." a tear dropped down her cheek. They both looked into each other's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just wanted to stare at her long enough. Maybe he'd get pinched and wake up.

"You wanna see other people..." He said quietly. She nodded. It felt like time had stopped. He shook his head in disbelief. Hoping it wasn't real. As tears filled her eyes, he couldn't help but tear himself. _So that's it... I'm losing her._ He thought.

"Please don't hate me." She begged, leaning to kiss him, but he pulled away, knowing he'd get consumed, sucked in by her kiss. Just like the poem at school.

"I won't. That's the problem." He whispered.

She got out the car as he watched her go back inside the apartment. She couldn't turn back to look at him. Uneasy with her decision. She opened her front door and cried.

He couldn't move. He couldn't drive. He just sat there. Wishing it was all a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

The girls gathered around the peach pit on a Saturday for their own sorority meeting

"So..." Donna began, "Quick recap, Tell us all about Stuart!"

"Stuart?" Kelly asked, bewildered

"Oh he's perfect!" Brenda grinned, "He's so ambitious, so accomplished and still has that rebellious edge. He's like my dream guy!"

That's great, Bren. So happy for you" Donna smiled, then turned to Kelly, "how's it going with John Sears?"

"It's been a lot of fun." Kelly said, noticing the awkward glances from Andrea and Donna.

"How's Dylan taking it?" Andrea asked

"Wait, you broke up with Dylan?" Brenda asked, eyebrows raised

"...Yeah." Kelly said coyly

"Wow." Brenda scoffed

"What was that for?" Kelly glared at her

"Oh nothing... Just can't believe all you did to me to get him and now you've dumped him for the closest jock." Brenda sneered

"Hey!-" Kelly began

"Guys, come on!' Donna interrupted, "Don't start."

"Fine. I'm outta here." Kelly got up, "Meeting Jackie anyway."

"Jeez, tell us how you really feel." Andrea chuckled to Brenda.

"I'm fine. I've moved on." Brenda sighed, "Besides if there was something there it would've happened. When Dylan and I broke up, he wasted no time running over to Kelly's house. It's been days and... no one's knocking on my door."

* * *

A week later, Kelly walked into the peach pit, looking for Brandon who was talking to Steve from behind the counter.

"Good, you're both here." Kelly sat beside Steve on the stool

"What can we do for you?" Steve grinned

"I kinda need a favor..." Kelly sighed

"I'm at your service." Steve replied

"I need you guys to check on Dylan... he hasn't been at school... I'm kinda worried about him."

"You mean, since you dumped him?" Brandon mocked

"For John Sears." Steve added

"Guys, seriously... could you just go over there?" She pleaded

"He's entitled to some time to himself, Kel. That's what Dylan does." Brandon assured but noticing Kelly's expression, he continued, "But we'll go over later today."

"Thank you!" She let out a sigh of relief, kissing Steve on the cheek before she left.

* * *

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Brandon asked, once Dylan had let him and Steve in

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dylan asked

"Dylan, this place is a pig sty!" Steve cringed, looking around

"Sanders... always a treat." Dylan scoffed

"Look, we just wanted to come see how you're doing." Brandon comforted, "You haven't been in school..."

"I dropped out." Dylan said abruptly

"Is that really what you want?" Brandon asked

"Yeah... for a while now."

"Well we were just wondering because-" Steve began but was interrupted by Dylan's remarks

"-Let me guess.. Kelly." He stared them both down as they were silent. "Guys come on, she's feeling guilty and we all know why."

"She's just concerned, Dylan." Brandon assured

"Not her problem anymore... she made that clear, remember?" Dylan hissed

"At least, get out of the house." Steve announced

"Yeah, come down to the peach pit tonight, we'll make a guys' night out of it." Brandon said cheerfully.

* * *

At the peach pit, Dylan, Steve, Brandon and Nat were having quite a laugh. Until Kelly and John Sears walked in

"Is she seriously bringing him here?" Steve shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"John... could you give us a moment." She asked,

"I thought you ended things with McKay." John said sternly

"I did but, now I need to talk to him... please." She urged as he nodded and sat down.

"Dylan..." She said, as she made her way up to the boys, "Could we talk out back?" She asked, he sighed in response, "Dylan, please." She asked again. He glanced at Brandon and Nat who nodded for him go.

Dylan got up and followed her out the back door.

* * *

"What do you want?" He asked once they were alone

"Dylan, don't do this." She begged, he stood there, silently, hands in his pockets, "I heard you dropped out..."

"I'll bet, after you sent tweedle dum and tweedle dee over." He sneered

"Dylan... I hope you didn't drop out because of me."

"No, Kelly. It's not all about you. But the timing couldn't be perfect. At least I don't have to see you frolicking around with your new beau."

"Dylan..." her voice was shaky, "I still wanna be a part of your life."

"Now why would you wanna do that?" He scoffed

"Dylan..." She pleaded "Don't push me away."

"Oh that's rich." Dylan rolled his eyes, "You were the one who sat there, telling me I was crazy to be jealous. Said that my mood was causing this... and then you turned around and did... well, exactly what I should have expected."

"Dylan, that's not fair!"

"No, Kel. You wanna know what's unfair? Me thinking I'd found the true love of my life and, she had other plans." He looked her up and down, and left back inside.

Leaving Kelly speechless, and almost in tears.

* * *

Brandon's shift and finished and he and Steve headed home. Dylan decided to stay behind and have a chat with Uncle Nat.

"How you doing, buddy?" Nat asked, as he closed up

"Kelly's... lost to me." Dylan whispered in sorrow.

"I know, kid. I know. But the question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nat..." Dylan groaned

"No, seriously. You gonna let that chump get away with it... I tell ya that kid was always trouble."

"Well, Kelly sure fell for it." Dylan scoffed

"Dylan... you got two choices, you can sit here and admit defeat or..."

"Or what?"

"Or you dust yourself off, and get it together. You can't prove you're the better man by licking your wounds all night."

* * *

The gang headed to the Walsh's anniversary party.

Kelly was just about to knock on the door when a voice called out

"Hey, red!"

She turned around and found Dylan standing before her. It was obvious he had cleaned himself up, shaved and looked rather dashing in his suit.

"Dylan, hi!" She was surprised by his change of attitude.

"Why do you always look so good." He looked her up and down

"...To torture you."

"Consider me tortured..." He cocked his head to once side

"Dylan, you look... you look really..." She looked him up and down

"Yeah... to torture you." He turned to knock on the door. As she smiled to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck on my mind_

 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life_

 _Baby, baby I feel crazy_

 _Up all night, all night and every day_

 _I gave you something, but you gave me nothing_

 _What is happening to me._

I don't want to live forever - Zayn Malik, Taylor Swift

* * *

Donna joined Kelly in her bed, bringing a jug of ice cream for them to share.

"Explain what could possibly have happened at thanksgiving that's so bad while I was away." Donna began, eating a spoonful, "I mean, he smashed a pie in John Sears face for you!"

"He did that for himself." Kelly slouched on her pillow

"He did it because John stole his girl, paraded you around making snarky comments and then forced himself on you. Oh yeah, and then he kissed you!"

"Well it all went downhill from there." Kelly stuffed her face with a giant spoon of ice cream

* * *

"Dylan." Brandon began from behind the counter of the peach pit, "You kissed her in front of everyone at the Take Back The night rally... now you tell me you're mad at her?!"

"I did that to prove a point, she's still mine."

"Right... why don't you tell me what happened?" Brandon rolled his eyes

"Well, I had this little outburst in poetry class, I'm sure Brenda told you." Dylan began

"Oh yeah, ' _how do you know that one day your girlfriend's not gonna tell you that she loves you and the next thing you know she's walking around with some geek from the keg house.'"_ Brandon mocked, unable to contain his laughter

"Shut up, man!" Dylan groaned

"Alright, alright... anyway, Brenda said you were afraid of the John fiasco repeating."

"Yeah... I mean, when I threw the pie, I thought, yeah I'm taking back what's mine... but you see, the day before, she came over, I hesitated... why should I let her hurt me again.. it messed me up so bad!"

* * *

 **Flashback -You were the first guy who took me seriously**

"Dylan, I did not tell you this so you could go and punch him out!" Kelly warned

"Come on, Kel. Somebody's got to!"

"Yeah, but not by you, okay? I know how much he rattles you."

"We know who to thank for that." Dylan sat down on the couch

"I just came by to tell you... that I'm sorry. In hurting you I hurt myself... I mean, if it was 2 years ago I probably would've stayed with him even after what happened."

"Well, I'm glad it's not 2 years ago... You're getting it together."

"Well, even if I am getting that inner strength or whatever, I think that's because you were the first guy who ever took me seriously... I don't know what I was thinking, Dylan... I'm sorry I lost us..."

"Me too." He sighed, "I don't know... I guess we got lost somewhere." He looked in her eyes, feelings and scars rushed through his mind. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

"So I walked her to her car." Dylan finished

"Yeah makes sense." Brandon nodded

"I was this close to giving in right then and there... but I knew it was only a matter of time till he tried it on with her again. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I guess I wasn't as strong as I wanted to be..."

"And that's when your own rendition of the poem was exposed to the class." Brandon grinned

"Yes." Dylan glared at him

"Anyway..." Brandon sighed, "She still broken up with Sears, though, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So she seemingly wanted to start things up again, you didn't wanna get hurt again obviously... you threw the pie in his face, which I remember, we all enjoyed. And then... I escaped all the drama to spend thanksgiving with Emily." He grinned again

"Well, that's when things got ugly..." Dylan sighed

* * *

"That's it? You just left... you said nothing?" Donna asked, bewildered

"I was hoping the conversation would go differently but... he made it clear there was no going back." Kelly sighed

"Not as clear as pie-throwing." Donna chuckled, "So... let's get down to thanksgiving... before I left you were going to invite him over..."

"I did... he said he was going to Baja..."

"So... is that why you're in bed today, stuffing your face?" She smirked

"No. Jackie, David and I ended up going to the Walsh's... and guess who was there!"

* * *

"Brenda invited me to yours, says Cindy really wanted to see me, and I haven't been around that much since Jim and I had that argument about the Porsche. So I wanted to check in on your parents and honestly... I thought you were gonna be there."

"So... what's the problem."

"Kelly had offered for me to have thanksgiving with her, Jackie, Erin and David... and as flattered as I was that she was trying... I just wasn't ready to be alone with her."

"...And my mum invited Jackie to ours... Oh god, that explains everything... do I wanna hear this?"

"I don't know. let's see."

"Oh man..." Brandon sighed,

"So we all sit down at the table and Kelly is unbelievably cold towards me. So I call her out on it. Excused us from the table and we just went at it from your living room."

* * *

 **Flashback -Can we just eat now**

"So when I ask you, you've got better things to do in Baja, but when Brenda asks you, you show up with bells on is that it?"

"No that's not it. That's not it at all! This is so typical Kelly, always managing to turn things into a Brenda issue when there's nothing going on there! Would you like me to remind you who exactly was the disloyal one in our relationship!"

"Well, how come we're standing in her living room then?!"

"I won't stand here and be grilled like the unfaithful bastard, alright?!"

"You cheated before, you could do it again."

"I cheated WITH you. I've never cheated on you! You know what..." He shook his head, "I am so not getting into this with you right now. I swear, Kel, you've got some nerve... you are the one who dumped me remember? I've been single for weeks and could have seen other people yet still! I waited around for you like an idiot! And now you wanna come and accuse me of screwing YOU over?!"

"You did screw me over, when you chose to have dinner with her instead and not even tell me!"

"First off, I thought Brandon was here alright. Second, it's not about Brenda! I decided I wanted to have dinner with my friends and Jim and Cindy who are like parents to me.. and yeah, maybe I should have called and said hey, actually I prefer Cindy's cooking to Jackie's and obviously you feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"That's your excuse?! Wow, that's rich!" She snapped

"Hey! You are the one who's been jerking ME around for weeks, parading around with this idiot!" He snapped back

"I didn't do anything with John Sears!"

"So you didn't sleep with him? Big deal. Kel, do you think that's all there is in a relationship? ...I called you my soulmate... you made other plans, remember? So excuse me, if I declined your invitation... I'm sorry, I just realized I don't wanna eat a turkey with the girl who broke my heart!" He turned on his heel and stormed out, back into the kitchen. Kelly eventually followed

* * *

"Whoa." Brandon let out an exasperated sigh

"Yeah..."

"Well... good luck at school tomorrow." Brandon chuckled, "I just hope you guys can be civil enough during David and Donna's anniversary."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kel..." Donna hugged her, "Hopefully things will get better! Anyway, we've got new things to worry about now... like our pledge march tomorrow."

"Oh goodie." Kelly groaned, sarcastically

* * *

After school, Donna and Kelly were in the bathroom of their apartment, getting ready for China Town.

"So miss 'I'm still mad at him and he's still mad at me.'" Donna joked

"What, Donna." Kelly rolled her eyes

"That kiss at the pledge march?"

"It was a dare."

"Yeah but, he came back for seconds..." Donna winked, "it was pretty passionate... the whole school swooned."

"It was nothing..." Kelly said nonchalantly, brushing her hair

"Oh, nothing huh... is that why you're making your hair all big, the way Dylan likes it... and finishing my volumize spray?"

"Maybe.." Kelly smirked

* * *

"You coming with us or bringing your own car?" Brandon asked Dylan as they were leaving school

"Nah, I'll drive down myself." Dylan assured

"So... wanna tell me about that kiss this morning? I mean after yesterday's 'I'm furious with her,' speech?"

"What? Nothing's changed... I'm still mad at her."

"Oh right... yeah, I usually come back for second kisses when I'm mad at a girl." Brandon mocked,

"Get in the car!" Dylan rolled his eyes, pushing Brandon into his car.


	18. Chapter 18

**AU: This chapter is rated M. Some mildly mature content. Just a heads up :)**

* * *

 _I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_

 _Know exactly where it leads but I_

 _watch us go round and round each time_

 _You got that James Dean, day-dream look in your eye_

 _And I got that red lip, classic, thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down we come back every time_

 _'Cause we never go out of style._

We never go out of style - Taylor Swift

* * *

Kelly, Donna and David arrived in her car.

"I'll meet you guys inside..." She turned to them who headed inside with Brenda. She then made her way over to Dylan who had just got out of his own car.

"Hi." She breathed out

"Hi." He repeated, "Lookin' good, red."

"Yeah, how many red dresses do you own?" Brandon joked

"Brandon, could you give us a moment." She smiled sweetly

"Sure, Kel." Brandon chuckled, "See you guys inside."

"So..." She began once Brandon was out of earshot, "I have a proposition to make..."

"Oh yeah? What's that, Kel?" Dylan asked

"A truce... for David and Donna's sake...?" She pleaded

"Hmm..." Dylan pretended to ponder over that thought, "Well, I did kiss you this morning so... Hell, the Santa Anas are blowing so... I might just forgive ya for the night."

She smiled as she gazed at him. He gazed right back, equally as unable to avoid smiling.

* * *

"This has been so great! Thanks so much you guys!" Donna cried, happily

"Wait." Kelly stopped David and Donna before they turned to leave, "It's not over yet. I'm staying at Jackie's so you'll have the place to yourselves... and there may or may not be roses and candles all over David's room." She smirked

"Awwh Kelly!" Donna hugged her,

"And... here." Kelly handed her, her car keys. "Guess Brandon will have to give me a ride home." She smiled "There, I'm out of your way."

"You are the best!" David hugged her

"Hey, anything for love." Kelly grinned. Donna and David hopped in Kelly's car, shouting out a chorus of 'woohoo's

"So, you'll need a ride home, Kel?" Brandon asked

"Nah, you guys go ahead... I'll take her." Dylan interjected

"Sure it's okay to leave you two alone together?"

"Think you can handle it?" Dylan smirked at Kelly

"I'm fine." She replied

"Alright..." Brandon walked over and whispered in Kelly's ear, "I don't know if you heard but... Dylan has the power to influence many people in bed... you could be one of them." He mocked

"Good night, Brandon." Kelly chuckled. Brandon and Brenda headed into his car.

* * *

"I don't know what it is about the Santa Anas but I haven't been myself all day... maybe I'm just nervous about being with you." Kelly sighed, gazing at him.

He gazed right back, his eyes glanced up and down her body in that red dress. Her hair flowing through the wind.

"You know, in the Middle East they have these winds called the Siroccos. They blow across the Northern desert and while these winds are blowing, if you kill someone, they wont even try to punish you."

"Sorta like temporary insanity?"

"Kinda like the heat of passion." They hadn't realized they had moved towards each other. Before they knew it, he was pulling her hair back off her neck and kissing it. Her lips collapsed onto his.

He swayed her around as the kiss deepened. They were so lost in each other. The hunger they felt for each other, after weeks of withdrawal. Their desire took over and everything around them disappeared.

"Hey kids! Get a room!" A security guard called out, causing them to break apart.

They stood there facing each other, Kelly wiped her lips. Their eyes did not break from the gaze. Still craving each other as it had been so long since they touched. She felt him crash into her soul, so without hesitation, she took his hand and ran over to a secluded parking lot.

She sat on one of the cars, as he pushed his way between her legs, they fell into a passionate embrace, as he moved down her body. His lips now kissing her inner thigh... she groaned with pleasure, holding onto his head.

He kissed his way back and finally they were making love. He grunted with pleasure as they became one.

"Come home with me." He whispered once they were done. She nodded, as he pulled her up off the strange car and hopped into his.

* * *

The next morning, Kelly and Dylan were in bed as she playfully fed him strawberries between kisses. Everything was pure bliss, planning a day trip to Joshua Tree until she declined due to a car wash.

"Dylan, it's for a good cause!"

"I'm sure it is, Kel. I just don't wanna hear about it."

"So that's it, we're back to this?" She asked

"No, I can do something else and hook up with you later."

"You can?" She asked astonished, "And that's okay? You won't be mad..."

"Let's not over analyze okay?" He got up out of bed, she sighed, shoving a strawberry in her mouth, before following him into the living room. He was already slouched on the couch, flipping through channels on tv.

"Dylan... We're not gonna do this."

"Do what?" He asked, not looking up at her,

"This! The whole, passive aggressive situation, where we don't communicate, and then we sweep it under the rug, pretend everything's okay until the eventual, and inevitable full-fledged argument."

"Well, what do you wanna do instead?"

"I want you to talk!"

"Kel, cut the psycho-babble bull, please." He rolled his eyes

"Dylan... " She came and stood right in front of the tv, forcing him to look at her

"Ugh fine." He got up, throwing the remote onto the couch, "I'm not that comfortable with it."

"With the car wash?" She cocked an eyebrow

"The idea of heading back into the sorority/keg house life." He groaned

"You can trust me this time." She smiled sweetly, walking over to him

"You said that last time." He looked into her eyes

"I know... but you can trust me _this time_." She smirked, planting a soft kiss on his lips

* * *

"When you're done with that, my back could use a good scrubbing." Dylan said, standing over her. She looked up surprised

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm getting my car washed." He let out a half smile

"Try again." She smirked

"I'm here.. meeting you halfway." He grinned, pulling her into his arms as they wrapped around her, as he kissed her passionately

"Now can we go to Joshua Tree?" He pleaded,

"I'd love to." She kissed him, as they began to walk off

"Kelly, where are you going?!" Her supervisor called out

"Nah, she's done. Slavery's over." Dylan shouted back, as they rushed down to his car.

* * *

Things were pretty smooth sailing during Christmas and New Years. Apart from David's drug addiction which caused Kelly and Donna to move in with Dylan. But they got through it.

"David's coming home today!" Donna squealed with excitement "I am so ready to go back home.." She cheered, before noticing Dylan's playful glare, "Not that hotel McKay hasn't been awesome, thanks Dylan."

"Anytime." He chuckled

"So!" Donna turned to Kelly, "We need to start packing up!"

"...Do you have to go?" Dylan joined Kelly on the couch, putting his arm around her

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Kelly glanced at Donna

"What?" Dylan laughed, "I'm afraid if I have nothing to look at in the morning I won't bother getting out of bed at all."

"My loner boyfriend is asking me to move in?" She smirked at him

"You're here every night anyway." He sighed, "So... what do you say?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed, "let's do it!" She kissed him

"Uhm, hello?!" Donna interrupted their little embrace, "What about rent? Kelly, your name's on the lease!"

"I'll still chip in!" Kelly assured, "I'd never completely give up an apartment on the beach."

"Yeah, we both got money, I'll chip in with her." Dylan smiled

* * *

"Hi honey!" Kelly said heading home from college

"Hey babe." Dylan was sat at the table on his typewriter as she came and kissed him on the cheek,

"I had the best class ever!" She began, sitting beside him, "Lucinda is so interesting, she's all about women empowerment!"

"Yeah, you said that last time." Dylan sighed

"And she just has this perspective on male-female relationships that's just so-"

"Kel, do I really need to hear this?" He groaned

"No, but it would be nice if you showed some interest in my passions."

"Passions?" Dylan scoffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sneered

"Nothing..." He breathed out, "You're right, I'm sorry I said anything" He leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away

"Dylan, why do you take issue when anything remotely enjoyable comes my way?"

"I'm not! I just... don't buy into her women empowerment attitude."

"You don't _buy_ into a woman taking back control?" She mocked

"Kel, don't talk to me like I'm sexist, alright? I'm all for equality just not the pseudo-feminism she's selling."

"Psuedo-feminism?" Kelly scoffed

"I'm pretty sure her justifications for her sexual impulses is not the kind of feminism women were marching for in the '60s movement, alright?"

"So.. when you said you'd be her financial backer you were what? humoring us?" Kelly folded her arms

"I didn't agree to anything, I said I'd give it a read.."

"And now you don't want to do it?"

"If you want me to pay for it, I will." Dylan shrugged

"Don't think you can throw money around to shut me up, Dylan."

"What do you want, Kel? You wanted me to read it, I did. You wanted my opinion, I just gave it to you, and if you want me to back it, then I will. What else do you want?" He groaned

"I want you to understand that this could influence a generation and it is a big deal to me."

"Fine. Duly noted." He sighed, "We good?"

"As long as you still agree to meet with her... don't make us seem like dumb kids just jerking her around."

"Fine." He nodded

* * *

"Wait you wanna borrow my girlfriend for a weekend to meet the chancellor?" Dylan eyed Brandon closely

"Strictly political business.. I'd ask Donna but she doesn't feel it's a good time to leave David on his own." Brandon assured

"Well, if Kelly's fine with it, then okay... that is the feminist point of view, isn't it, Kel?" He joked, and she playfully nudged him

"Fine, I'll go. As long as you promise to make an appointment with Lucinda." She urged,

"I will." He leaned over and kissed her, "But hey, Brandon!" Dylan turned to face him, "I'm warning you, if this was any other guy, I wouldn't allow it."

"Thanks for the faith, brother." Brandon grinned


	19. Chapter 19

_Loving her was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

 _Wilder than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

 _Touching her is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

 _Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your favorite songs_

 _Fighting with her is like trying to solve a cross-word and realizing there's no right answer_

 _But loving her was red_

Red - Taylor Swift

* * *

Brandon and Kelly were sitting on a bench outside after the event

"Congratulations, Brandon!" Kelly exclaimed, "You were excellent! I gotta say, if you ever run for president, I'll be the first to vote."

"Ha! Thanks..." Brandon smiled coyly

"What is it?" Kelly asked, noticing his demeanor change

"Ah, it's nothing." He patted her on the back

"Brandon, come on it's me." She said encouragingly

"...It just kinda feels like... the further my career gets, the more everything else falls back."

"What do you mean, 'everything else'?"

"Personal stuff." He said bluntly

"Brandon.." She urged, "Let it out."

"Okay, psyche major!" He chuckled, "I'm fine really!"

"Brandon, aren't I one of your best friends?"

"You are, Kel... that's why I trusted you with the whole me and Lucinda thing..."

"Is this about Lucinda?"

"No... maybe... sorta..." He sighed. Kelly stared him down

"It's just... the more she resists going public the more I doubt it all..."

"I thought you really wanna be with her?" Kelly asked, puzzled

"I do... I just want to be sure I'm doing it for the right reasons."

"Always on the straight and narrow." Kelly mocked

"Are you making fun of me, Kelly?"

"No!" She laughed, "I admire you for it."

"...I just want to be sure I'm not pushing this just because my chances with Emily were shut down by her move to Europe."

"...You really loved Emily, didn't you?"

"Yeah I do... but even that was a mess... I wouldn't have gone to visit Emily, if it wasn't for..." He paused

"What?" Kelly asked, urgently

"Nothing."

"Brandon..."

"If it wasn't for Andrea slipping away..."

"Andrea?" Kelly repeated, surprised

"Look, I know nothing's going on between us, and for a while we've just been friends who work together... but I always thought somewhere down the line, someday... they'd be a chance for us again."

"And now she's engaged..." Kelly nodded

"And pregnant..." Brandon shrugged, "So... I guess between Andrea carrying another man's baby and Emily living in France... Lucinda being unable to commit to me is just the icing on the cake."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brandon..." Kelly hugged him, "I had no idea."

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of... I'm the last guy to start an affair with a married woman... and now if this relationship blows up in my face... I just... I've just never felt so unsure about path my whole life."

"Hey!" She turned his head to look at her, "Brandon you are the most decent guy in North America!" She chuckled, "I have no doubt you'll find your path... I mean if you didn't, who has a chance, huh?" She smiled at him.

Brandon found himself leaning towards her, and just as his lips touched hers, she pulled back.

"Oh, Kel. I am so sorry." Brandon quickly reacted

"It's okay..." Kelly said comfortingly

"No... no it's not. Here you are, giving me much needed support and then I go making things more complicated."

"Brandon, it's alright!" She assured

"I'm sorry, Kel. I just got caught in the moment... everything is just a mess... the last thing I wanna do is drag you into it."

"Brandon... I understand... you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yeah but, Dylan's my brother. I shouldn't have dumped this on you."

"Would you shut up, already? Come on, let's go back inside and join the party."

"I think I'll stay out here for bit." He breathed out

"No. We're gonna go dance!" She pulled him up, "It'll take your mind off things, for once!"

* * *

"Hey you!" Kelly greeted Dylan, surprised he was here at college. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm still taking romantic poetry!" Dylan replied

"They let you take just one class?" She asked

"Hey, as long as I pay the tuition, they don't care what I do and don't show up for."

"Alright..." She sat beside him

"Your picture's in the paper." He said sternly, placing it in front of her

"Oh."

"Looking pretty cozy with our Boy Scout there." Dylan murmured

"Oh, Dylan are you jealous?" She mocked

"Don't you think it's a little _close?"_ Dylan warned

"It was a square dance." She rolled her eyes, " _Anyway..._ I was just talking to Lucinda.. and she doesn't seem so sure about you guys working together, so I invited her for dinner tonight so we can all chat."

"Kel... I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on, Dylan! I've already invited her, besides she's bringing her boyfriend"

"She has a boyfriend already? Oh well, I feel bad for the schmuck... but Kel, if she doesn't think this is gonna work out between us, I think we should just leave it."

"Ugh" Kelly groaned, "Just one dinner! For me... please!"

"I don't know." He shook his head,

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll just have to do a little persuading..." She smirked, leaning over to kiss him.

"You're cheating! You know that!" He joked

"I know." She kissed him

* * *

Kelly was going over Lucinda's presentation, while Dylan was in the shower.

"Kel!" He called from the bedroom, "Where's my blue shirt!" He yelled, sifting through Kelly's clothes in the closet,

"I don't know Dylan" She sighed

"And your shoes are burying my shoes" He yelled over. "Could you just come here for a sec!"

"What?" She groaned, entering the bedroom

"You own so much crap, I can't find my stuff anymore!"

"Well, when I moved in, I moved all your stuff into the small closet, to make room for my dresses." She smiled sweetly

"Well, where's my favorite blue shirt?" He asked

"Does it have to be the blue shirt?" She rolled her eyes,

"Yes it does, miss _I buy 30 fashion magazines a year."_

"You could always just stay in that towel wrapped around your waist." She smirked

"This?" He smirked back, "This is so last season." He mocked

"I think it's making a comeback." She joked, as her arms wrapped around him, kissing him softly "Now get dressed, quick! Lucinda and Brandon will be here any moment."

"Brandon?" Dylan asked

"Yes." She smiled, as she went over to the closet to retrieve his shirt, Dylan glared at the sound of Brandon's name.

* * *

After a cold reception, cold main course and a hasty exist from Brandon and Lucinda's stand point.

"Dylan!" Kelly yelled once they had left. "You just ruined my first dinner party!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that Florence Henderson."

"You know, it's one thing to refuse the deal, but I still don't get why you had to be so rude!"

"I'm sorry, Kelly." Dylan rolled his eyes, "I did what I felt was... deserved."

"Deserved?" She sneered, "Wow! Dylan, I really admire this woman, and you should respect how important she is to me!"

"Why? When you grow up you wanna be just like her?"

"Maybe!" Kelly snapped

"Good to know... the girl I'm planning a future with wants to end up like a woman who hops from man to man and takes no accountability!"

"Excuse me? Are you calling Lucinda a whore?!" Kelly's eyes widened

"Hey, you said it." Dylan shrugged

"Oh my god..." Kelly shook her head, "You are unbelievable! Are you that threatened by a strong woman?"

"Oh yeah..." Dylan mocked, "I hate to break it to ya, Kel. But while you were off doing your little square dance with Brandon, your precious role model tried to get me into bed!"

"No." Kelly glared at him, "You've gone too far."

"Would I lie?!" He snapped

"You really think she wants your money that bad?!" Kelly scoffed

"Yeah at first, but actually I think it's a lot less complicated than that... I think I was just the closest warm available body!"

"She's with Brandon!" Kelly yelled, "Is that it? You take issue with the fact that Brandon is secure enough to be with an empowered woman."

"Yeah, Brandon's quite the guy, lucky him!" Dylan rolled his eyes

"And what do you have against your best friend?" She sneered, Dylan ignored her.

"Oh god, please don't tell me this is about that damn picture." Kelly groaned

"You two looked pretty snug..."

"So wait, you're insulting my teacher AND you don't trust me and Brandon?!" Kelly grabbed her bag, "I can't deal with you right now."

"Where the hell are you going?" He sneered

"I can't look at you right now!" She snapped and stormed out

* * *

Kelly spent the night in her own room at the beach apartment

"How was your day?" Donna asked the next day as her and Kelly sat at the counter in the kitchen

"Not so hot... I just came back from telling Dylan about my weekend with Brandon."

"What made you tell him?" Donna asked

"Well I felt sorta guilty after my talk with Lucinda... realized Dylan was right about her and... well, the fact that he was so honest and loyal to me... I just, couldn't keep this from him."

"How did he take it?"

Kelly sighed, "Well, he stormed out"

* * *

Dylan drove rapidly over to The Walsh's. Almost knocking over the mailbox

"Oh boy..." Brandon sighed, as Dylan got out the car

"Have the screws gone loose in his head?" Steve chuckled at Dylan's reckless driving

"I have a feeling he's about to punch the screws out of mine..."

"Dylan, before you say anything." Brandon began as Dylan made his way over to him, "I know Kelly told you, and let me just say Kelly did nothing."

"Kelly told you what? Told you what?" Steve asked ecstatically

"I know that, that's why I'm here and not there."

"Dylan, I am so, so sorry. It was a moment of weakness, I confided in her and wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right, you weren't thinking!" Dylan interrupted

"What did you do?!" Steve jumped up and down, "Somebody tell me!"

"I lent you my girlfriend, you made a move on her!" Dylan sneered

"You made a move on Kelly?" Steve asked eagerly

"I made a stupid mistake! It won't happen again... if you wanna punch me go ahead."

"I should!" Dylan growled

"Well do it then!" Brandon ordered "I deserve it."

"You do!" Dylan yelled back

"Ladies..." Steve smirked, "The trash talk before the brawl could be turned up a notch."

"I can't believe you of all people would be on the receiving end of this!" Dylan shook his head

"Yeah, Brandon!" Steve joked, nodding, egging Dylan on

"I know... and I shouldn't have taken advantage of your girlfriend but you were with Lucinda that weekend!"

"Yeah, Dylan!" Steve agreed, "Somebody get this show on the road already!"

"I turned your sex freak down!" Dylan glared, "And how dare you use that as an excuse to justify you going behind my back!"

"I didn't go behind your back! Dylan, I said I'm sorry... it was a second of bad judgment!"

"Maybe so... But you know I gotta do this, right?"

"Yeah do it!" Steve urged

Dylan went for the punch and Brandon ducked on reflex, catching Steve instead.

* * *

"Dylan, the last thing I want is you and Brandon to come to blows." Kelly said, massaging his back, "Look at your hand."

"Well, you should see the other guy."

"Well, I am flattered..." She sighed, "You trusting me and defending my honor."

"I knew you didn't do anything... just like you know I didn't do anything with that teacher of yours."

"...Guess when it comes down to it, I'm just an old fashioned girl."

"Well it's a good thing because I am certainly an old fashioned guy, possessive, vindictive, yet tender."

"Tender?" She mocked, as they kissed

"...I hated sleeping without you last night." Dylan said, as Kelly crawled onto the couch, lying in his arms

"I'm home now." She said, as his arms wrapped around her

"Yeah... no bad news now, for at least 24 hours, alright?"

"I have some good news actually!" She sat up, all giddy

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Brenda and I started talking at the peach pit..."

"That's good, babe."

"Yeah, she's auditioning for this play and even asked me to do it with her... there's a small role that she thinks will be great for me." Kelly grinned

"Well, I'm just glad you and Brenda are getting along." He smiled, pulled her back down to cuddle.


	20. Chapter 20

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

 _You give it all but I want more_

 _And I'm waiting for you_

 _With or without you_

 _I can't live with or without you_

With or without you - U2

* * *

"Things are just so complicated..." Kelly said pacing up and down the living room

"Kelly, if the play makes you this frustrated, quit!" Dylan groaned

"Kinda hard to do now... since I got a call back for the lead..." Kelly finally stopped pacing

"Wait, I thought Brenda waned the lead?" Dylan asked

"Yeah but... the director asked me to audition for it! Was I supposed to say no because Brenda believes she has some prior claim to it?"

"The whole point of this was for you and Brenda to share something you could bond over, I highly doubt this will help that."

"Oh I see..." Kelly scoffed, "Of course you're defending Brenda." She shrugged, exasperated

"See, that! That's exactly what I'm talking about... I can't say anything without you making it about Brenda. Kelly! You have got to stop these negative thoughts and these Brenda insecurities from entering your brain! I think I have proved time and time again since thanksgiving that I only want you."

"Dylan, the director asked me!"

"I'm sure he did, Kel. You can do anything you set your mind to and obviously he was going to notice you, but the point wasn't about whether you could do it, the point was whether you wanted to take it from Brenda."

"God forbid!" She rolled her eyes

"Kelly! I am not defending Brenda... I just don't get it. Since when are you so into theatre anyway? All you've done this week is bitch about it, and frankly, you're starting to sound just like her."

"So what you're saying is, it's okay for Brenda but not for me?"

"Oh my god!" Dylan groaned, "Brenda is dramatic, that's why she loves this stuff. You weren't like this, and that's what I love about you... All I'm saying is, if your friendship with Brenda is important, why start a war over something you were never really that into in the first place?"

They were interrupted by a hard knock on the door

Dylan went to open it.

"Hi, Bren." Dylan sighed, but before he could finish the greeting, Brenda stormed in,

"Where is Kelly?!" She snapped

"Right here." Kelly replied sharply

"How could you?" Brenda yelled, walking right up to her, "You knew how important this was to me, you know that it has been my goal since I moved to Beverly Hills to find a good art program! I invite you to join me and you just had to pull the rug out from underneath me!"

"Brenda, the director asked me to audition... It's not like I went in and deliberately tried to steal your role."

"Oh of course, because things just happen for Kelly Taylor, right? Everyone and everything just happens to fall at your feet!"

"Brenda!" Kelly snapped

"No, you just had to walk in all blonde and tall and take this away from me!"

"Brenda, I'm the one who encouraged you to do this! I'm the one who read lines with you, helping you practice, so why the hell would I want to take it from you?!"

"Because you take everything from me!" Brenda screamed, glaring at her, "First Dylan, now the play! Even my own brother won't choose sides when we fight!"

"Not everything has to go your way, Brenda... there are other people in the world." Kelly sneered

"Wow... I can't believe I even thought there was a chance for us... I should've known you'll always be a blonde, backstabbing bitch!"

"Screw you!" Kelly yelled

"Hey! Time-out!" Dylan rushed between them, "Time-Out! That's enough! Alright?! Kelly, go to my room. Brenda, outside... NOW!"

Both girls stormed out in their separate directions.

Dylan followed Brenda outside

* * *

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Dylan warned once he and Brenda were outside. "You're both acting like children!"

"Tell her that!" Brenda snapped

"I'm telling you... Brenda you can't barge into my house and swear at my girlfriend... if that was a guy, he wouldn't even be alive right now!"

"Come on, Dylan, you know how important this was to me, and she had no right to swoop in and take it. It's a slap in the face!"

"I know, I know and I'm going to talk to her about it. But right you, Bren you gotta stop walking around and talking to people the way you do. Don't make me feel like an idiot for helping you and then turn around and disrespect my girlfriend."

"Fine." Brenda folded her arms, "But she crossed a line!"

"And you guys are never going to get passed this if you guys keep going at it the way you do."

"Well, maybe that's fine... maybe this friendship isn't worth saving."

"Hey, as long as you're both fighting for it, it's worth it."

Dylan went back inside, and made his way over to the bedroom.

* * *

Kelly was already in bed. Dylan crawled in behind her and spooned her. He threw his arm around her, his hand reached for hers but she refused it.

"So, we have a fight and you go after _her."_

"Oh my god!" Dylan groaned, "For your information, Kelly... I told her that if any guy disrespected you like that he'd be a dead man."

"Oh." Kelly sighed, eventually reaching back out for his hand

"See, I have your back... and that's why I think you need to fix this with Brenda."

"No, that's over... But it's okay, I have you."

"Yeah, you do... but you need her too." Dylan assured, "Kelly, I don't want to start a fire, but... Brenda's been dreaming about the dramatic arts since we've known her... can't you at least see where she's coming from?"

"I guess..." Kelly mumbled

"So, will you go over and talk to her tomorrow?"

"Alright... I could do that."

He hugged her tightly as they fell asleep.

* * *

Kelly was pacing outside the Walsh's house when Brenda finally opened the door

"Hey." Kelly said coyly

"What are you doing here...?" Brenda asked

"I just wanted to let you know I... dropped out of the play."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... I hate acting... it was never my dream... it's yours."

"Then why did you audition in the first place?" Brenda asked

"Because." Kelly paused, "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Brenda asked, taken aback.

"Ever since we drifted apart, it's been hard not being your friend, watching these moments from the sidelines... I just wanted to do something with you... I wanted to feel like I'm a part of your life again."

"I know what you mean..." Brenda sighed, "I miss having someone to talk to on the phone for hours, and share everything with at sleepovers."

"Yeah..." Kelly nodded

"But you, jealous of me? I was the one who was always jealous of you."

"Why?" Kelly asked

"Isn't it obvious? From your clothes, looks, figure right down to your goddamn hair. You got whatever you wanted, you were prom queen, spring fling queen... you were Miss Popularity to everyone at school. Just once I wanted to walk down those halls, knowing what it felt like to be in your shoes."

"But that's all so superficial." Kelly began, "Brenda there are things you have that I'll never have."

"Like what?"

"Like... your mother making your a home cooked meal after school. You've never had to long for a loving family... and more importantly you have a dad. Who loves you and will do anything to protect you... Since the day I met your family I wished to know what a father who makes you his number one priority felt like."

"Oh." Brenda paused, "...Do you wanna come in?" She eventually asked

"Really?" Kelly replied

"...We could, stuff our faces with cookie dough... and..."

"I can help you rehearse." Kelly smiled "...I missed you, Brenda."

"I missed you too, Kelly... Come on!" She rolled her eyes, putting her arm around her, as they headed inside.

* * *

"I'm proud of you." Dylan put his arm around Kelly as they sat on the couch

"Thanks... it was really nice... it felt like, finally we made peace, you know? Put all the past to rest."

"Yeah... I'm glad." Dylan smiled, kissing her.

Their moment of passion was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kelly groaned, pulling out of Dylan's grasp, as he wasn't ready to press pause on their make-out session.

"Hello!" A woman greeted, with a child, as Kelly opened the door

"Hi, can I help you?" Kelly asked

"I hope so." The woman smiled, "I'm looking for Jack McKay."


	21. Chapter 21

_Your hands can heal_

 _Your hands can bruise_

 _I don't have a choice_

 _But I'd still choose you_

 _Oh I don't love you_

 _But I always will..._

Poison and wine - The Civil Wars

* * *

Dylan parked his car outside the back of the peach pit, where Brenda was standing

"Hey, stranger." She called as he got out of his car

"Hey... I heard you're moving..." He replied

"Yeah... got one more sorority meeting and then, London Town." She grinned

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss you, Bren.. Beverly Hills will be quiet without you." He smirked

"Yeah..." She smiled at him, "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will if you will." He nodded

"Come here for a sec." She implied, sitting on the pavement behind the peach pit, he obliged and sat down before her, "I just..." She began, "I wanted to say my goodbyes to everyone individually and... well, I don't really know where to start with you."

He sighed, "I know..."

"I'm so happy to see you doing so well,"

"Sober-wise?" He mocked

"Yeah... I guess before, I never wanted to admit that anyone could take care of you better than me... but Kelly has had a lot of experience with Jackie in AA... so, I guess, she knows how to handle it better." Brenda sighed,

"Don't let that diminish what you've done for me, Bren..."

"I know... Can I just say one thing... and don't take it the wrong way, I'm so happy with Stuart it's just..."

"Spit it out," He chuckled

"Before... You said, you loved me more than you thought you could love anyone." She bit her lip, anxiously

"Yeah, I did... but that was before Kelly-"

"-I know. I guess I just needed that closure, you know."

"It's different love..." He began, "You taught me how to love, so I did love you, I loved you so much, Bren and I'm glad I did... but with Kelly... it's... a deeper love, she's... she's the great love of my life, she's... my soulmate."

"Do you really believe in that?" Brenda asked

"Soulmates?" Dylan laughed, "I thought the closest thing I had to soulmate was my father, until she came along."

"Do you think everyone has one?"

"I don't know..." Dylan sighed, "But I'm sure you do... It could be Stuart... you never know." He winked

She smiled at him, "Maybe..."

"I just want you to be happy... despite everything we've been through." Dylan assured

"I am... It took a while but, I am now." She breathed in, and he hugged her goodbye.

* * *

The girls sat at the peach pit, while Suzanne worked behind the counter. Dylan and Kevin were discussing finances.

Erica walked over to the girls' table

"Kelly, can I join your sorority?" Erica asked, beaming up at them

"Hmm..." Kelly playfully pursed her lips, "I don't know, we'd have to take a vote... all those in favor raise your hand."

Brenda, Andrea, Donna and Kelly herself all raised their hands

"It's a yes." Andrea smiled, as Erica sat at the table

"So what do I have to do?" She asked the girls

"Well, right now we are just catching up." Brenda smiled at her, "What's your news?"

"Well, I just want to get away from my mum and her boyfriend." Erica groaned and the girls laughed

"I never liked any of my mum's boyfriends either." Kelly smiled at her.

* * *

"Come on, Bren." Kelly called out, "I'll give you a ride home... Gotta spent as much time with you as I can get before you leave me."

Brenda got into Kelly's car.

"I can't even imagine you not being around." Kelly said once they were driving, "Who will I fight with now."

"Who will you force to sky dive." Brenda joked

"Still hate me for that, don't you?" Kelly smirked

"No." Brenda chuckled, "You made me face my fears. Now I'm brave enough to go to drama school in London!"

"I'm gonna miss you." Kelly said sincerely

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you're in good hands." Brenda assured,

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..." Kelly sighed

"Listen... I just wanted you to know I spoke to Dylan."

"Oh?"

"He loves you, Kelly..." Brenda paused, "In fact, he is madly in love with you, so promise me something."

"Okay..." Kelly obliged

"Take care of him for us." She grinned at her, and Kelly playfully nudged her

"Of course." She grinned

* * *

Kelly and Dylan were in bed when his alarm went off

"I so don't wanna get out of bed today." Dylan groaned, his hand venturing out to turn off the noise.

"I can help with that." She smirked, hovering over him. She placed light kisses and nibbles on his neck, as she trailed down his chest and stomach. Her lips hovered over his boxer shorts as she pulled them off. She was just about to lean in when Suzanne knocked on the door

"Dylan, Kevin's on the phone!" She called from the other end of the door

"Coming!" Dylan yelled back, followed by a groan as he threw his head back on his pillow, "Perfect timing." He said sarcastically

"Guess, you have to go." Kelly teased

"Hey! No, you can't start that and not finish it." Dylan warned

"Sorry." She smirked, pulling his boxers back up

Dylan let out a frustrated groan as he got up

"This isn't over." He playfully warned as he got dressed, placing a quick kiss on her neck before heading out

* * *

Kelly threw on one of Dylan's t shirts and a pair of boxers and came out of the room

"Good morning." Kelly greeted Suzanne. Erica was watching tv.

"Kelly, thank god you're up. I have an appointment to get to, -Would you mind watching Erica for a couple hours?"

"Uh-"

"-Dylan said you have a little sister so you're great with kids." Suzanne replied, pleading

"Sure." Kelly smiled at her, followed by a sigh of relief from Suzanne. Suzanne went to say goodbye to her daughter who remained silent in front of the tv. Suzanne shrugged, letting out a nervous chuckle to Kelly as she left.

* * *

"Hungry?" Kelly asked

"Not really." Erica mumbled, her eyes fixed on the tv

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Learned that the hard way." Kelly remained cheerful, "I'll make pancakes!"

Once food was on the table, Kelly called Erica to join her.

"These are nice." Erica finally spoke,

"Glad you like them..." Kelly observed her, "So... what's going on with you? You haven't said a word all morning."

Erica shrugged

"Is it Kevin?" Kelly asked

"...You said you didn't like your mum's boyfriends either."

"Yup." Kelly nodded, understanding all too well why Erica was acting the way she was.

"I like your hair." Erica said

"Thanks." Kelly smiled at her

"You're really pretty."

"So are you." Kelly responded

"And I like your nails too... Mum always says we'd do a girls day and get our nails done together, but we never do."

"Why's that?" Kelly asked, but she knew if there's one thing her and Erica bonded over, it was that familiar feeling of neglect

"She says we don't have money... but she just doesn't do anything without Kevin." Erica mumbled

"Hey, you know what?" Kelly finally exclaimed, "I was going to go get my nails redone today! Why don't we go together? Have our own girls day."

"Really?"

"Yeah! There's this girl I always go to! Mary, she'll blow our hair out too, make it look all nice!" Kelly grinned as Erica beamed

"But... I don't have any money."

"Lucky for you," Kelly leaned in, "I do." And that was the first time Erica smiled all morning

* * *

Suzanne came home to find Dylan already there

"Hey, how did the house hunting go?" She asked

"We got you place... Kevin loved this spot on the beach so, it's yours!"

"Oh, Dylan thanks so much for all your help! Where is Erica?" She asked

"Kelly left a note, they're at the salon."

"Salon?" Suzanne asked, puzzled. Just then, Kelly and Erica walked in

"Mum!" Erica skipped over to her, "Look at my hair! And my nails!"

"Wow..." Suzanne forced a smile, "It's... lovely! Did you say thank you to Kelly?"

"About a thousand times." Kelly chuckled, "She's very polite."

"That's good... Erica would you take my bag to our room?" She ordered, then turned to face Kelly once Erica was gone. "Kelly..." She chuckled nervously, "I appreciate the effort but... this, this is too much."

"Oh no, really, it's nothing." Kelly assured

"Maybe for you, and Beverly Hills... and kids who grew up like you, but Erica didn't and we are not like that. I certainly don't want her to grow used to these materialistic things, especially when it feels like... charity."

"Charity?" Kelly gasped, "No, Suzanne, don't think like that, it's not charity at all, I just wanted to cheer her up."

"I understand..." Suzanne said awkwardly, "But you can't just go taking my daughter to get her hair styled or whatever you girls do."

"You girls?" Kelly mocked "You mean rich kids?"

"Well... yes, I don't need Erica getting into bad habits."

"I see..." Kelly nodded, "But, with all due respect, maybe if you talked to your daughter once in a while, you'd know why she needed this escape... You'd may even like to do something like this with her, you know, to reconnect."

"Don't tell me how to raise my own daughter, Kelly." Suzanne warned

"No, she's not, she's not." Dylan quickly chimed in, glancing a warning look at Kelly. "Kelly's sorry, she didn't mean it like that, it's not charity, sometimes Kelly and I we just, we overstep boundaries when it comes to money, never having to think of finances the way you have." Dylan quickly assured, "Right, Kelly?" He warned for her to comply

"Right.. I was out of line. Sorry." Kelly forced a smile. She gave a quick glare at Dylan before heading to his room.

* * *

"Kelly..." Dylan sighed, walking into the bedroom to find Kelly studying her psychology textbook

"What?" Kelly hissed, not looking up

"Look," He said, joining her on the bed, "I love that you and Erica are bonding, but you can't make decisions for other people's kids. I know you didn't mean it that way, but it did feel like charity for Suzanne. People aren't like us when it comes to money."

"She didn't have to make me feel like some spoiled brat."

"She didn't, Kel. She was just a little taken aback."

"Well." Kelly groaned, "She needs to adjust her attitude. I know more about what her daughter in one day than she does in a life time."

"Kelly, I know you mean well, but Erica's childhood doesn't resemble yours, Kevin is a good guy."

"Fine." Kelly sighed

"You gotta get your head outta that book!" Dylan grabbed it out of her hands, "Anyway," He leaned over and kissed her lips, "We're gonna have the house to ourselves. Found them a great house on the beach while Kevin and I went apartment hunting."

"On the beach? Gee, how can they afford that." Kelly mocked

"Well... I paid the first six months."

"You what?" Kelly pulled away from his grip, as he tried to kiss her, "Dylan!"

"Kelly!"

"That's a lot of money."

"So? I want Erica to be okay... I want her to be close by, and I want to help Kevin start up his business so Erica has a great future."

"Funny how it's not charity when it's something for Kevin but it is when it comes to Erica." Kelly mocked

"Why are you being so hard on Suzanne?" Dylan snapped

"Because! I don't... I don't trust her."

"You hardly know her."

"I could say the same to you."

"Kelly! They are my family now." He yelled, Kelly resented that remark

"Look," He calmed down "when my father died, I had no one except you... You are my family now, alright, but so are they... please try to accept them? And play nice!"

"Fine. Just be careful." Kelly warned

"Kelly..." Dylan rolled his eyes, standing up, "Don't be so negative."

"I'm just saying something's fishy. Do you know what appointment she had to go to today? I mean, we know she didn't have work... Something just doesn't feel right."

"You are way too paranoid... and frankly if you're gonna be cynical, I don't wanna hear it right now." Dylan left the room.

* * *

A couple weeks had past since Suzanne, Erica and Kevin moved out. Things were rather peaceful between Dylan and Kelly until Dylan had let Kelly know Kevin and Suzanne were leaving LA the night before. Causing tension between the two as Dylan offered to be a backer for Kevin's upcoming business.

Kelly woke up that morning to find Dylan overlooking some paper work.

"Good morning." Dylan faced her as she walked into the kitchen

"Is it?" She scoffed. Dylan rolled his eyes and dug his head back into his work

Walking over to the couch with her coffee, she stumbled upon a cheque on the coffee table.

"What is this?" She asked sternly

"A cheque." He sneered

"That's a lot of money..." She warned

"Hadn't noticed." He mocked

"Dylan... are you seriously giving this to them?"

"Yes, Kel. It's my money... I want Erica to be okay."

"Then put it in a trust fund, that she can have access to at 18."

"Why? Because you don't want Suzanne and Kevin to get their hands on it?" He looked up, and she tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips. Dylan scoffed at her response.

"You are something..." He shook his head

"You know what?" Kelly stood up abruptly, "You may not agree with me right now, but I think you should at least consider this! Dylan, you are giving them an awful lot! I mean come on, you rented a place for them for six months and then suddenly decide to leave town? You don't think that's a little suspicious?"

"That's it!" Dylan stood up and headed towards her, "I have had it with your skepticism! Kelly, whatever they want to do, it isn't some conspiracy, they deserve to go live wherever they want to, I will pay whatever I have to, to help my new family, alright? I am actually happy to help them!"

"Maybe you're so desperate for a family, that you're not thinking clearly..." She sighed

He ignored her.

"Just consider my idea." She said firmly

Dylan continued to ignore her

"Dylan!" She yelled

"Fine! Fine I'll consider it!" He threw his hands up in the hair as he shrugged

* * *

The gang were at the peach pit, saying goodbye to Suzanne, Kevin and Erica

"Thank you for everything Kelly... I know we didn't always see eye to eye but Erica sure appreciates you and we're going to miss you." Suzanne smiled

"Well, its not like we'll never see each other again... we will always visit..." Kelly smiled at Erica, "And you can come back any time you like." Erica hugged Kelly.

Suzanne and Erica were just about to head out when Kelly noticed she forgot her handbag.

"Oh Suzanne, you forgot your-" Kelly noticed the cheque in her bag,

"Oh, silly me! Wouldn't want to forget that!" Suzanne laughed, taking the bag from Kelly. Kelly forced a smile as they left.

* * *

"Come on, Kel!" Dylan called from the car, looking at his watch

Kelly came outside with her bags, putting them in the trunk of his car.

"Mexico for the summer, here we come!" Dylan cheered, Kelly was silent since she got in the car.

"Aren't you excited?" He turned to face her once they were on the road

"...You gave Suzanne the cheque..." Kelly finally spoke

Dylan looked puzzled

"I saw it in her bag." Kelly answered his thoughts, "You weren't going to tell me."

"It's my money." He said firmly

"Oh, that's how it is."

"Yeah, Kel. That's how it is. I can't tell you anything without you jumping down my throat, so I made a decision on my own."

"I don't know what aggravates me more... the fact that you don't believe me, or the fact that you didn't even hesitate to go behind my back."

"It's not all about you, Kelly. You know, I really don't get it. Why are you so against me helping my family? Are you that self-centered that you don't want to share me with them?"

"Wow..." Kelly shook her head in disbelief, "You have some nerve."

"Oh do I?" Dylan glared

"I'm just looking out for your best interests and you think I'm in it for myself?!" She snapped

"Well, you've been nothing but cynical about this whole thing, and I'm growing sick of it."

"Dylan, can't you see there is something fishy going on?"

"The only thing going on is you being an unbearable cynic."

"Oh." She scoffed

"You can't even accept my family... what does that say?"

"Well, if you weren't so blinded by your longing need for one, you'd be more concerned for Erica."

"For the last time, Kel. Erica and you do not share the same childhood. Kevin isn't like Jackie's exes. He's a good guy, and you'd know that if you stopped being so damn pessimistic!"

"I disagree."

"Wow... my own girlfriend can't even be happy for me." Dylan shook his head

"...stop the car." Kelly said firmly

"What?" Dylan asked, frustrated

"I'm not traveling with you like this."

"Oh come on!" Dylan groaned

"Stop the car, Dylan." Kelly's voice was even firmer

"Fine!" Dylan snapped, stopping the car abruptly. Kelly got out and grabbed her bags

"What are you doing?" He rolled his eyes

"I'm going back home." Kelly shot back

"Don't be ridiculous. Get in the car." Kelly continued pulling out her bags

"Get in the car!" Dylan yelled

"No!" She yelled back, "I can't believe you would think so unbelievably low of me... the things you said, I'm trying to take you away from your family?! I have done nothing but try to help your sister, who frankly needed me to!"

"Kelly...!"

"No, I can't do this anymore!" She snapped

"Neither can I!" He yelled back

"So... I don't think we should do it anymore." She let out a sigh

"What are saying?" He observed her

"I give up." She breathed out

"With what?" He asked, "Us?!" Kelly didn't answer causing Dylan to inhale deeply, trying to control his anger but failing

"I don't know what to do anymore... " She eventually spoke "It is what it is..."

"Fine!" Dylan snapped, infuriated, he angrily turned the key of the car

"Dylan... don't drive in that mood." She pleaded

"It is what it is!" He hissed back at her

"Dylan!" She yelled after him, but he had already driven off.

Both were so consumed by their anger they hadn't really realised the weight of their decision. Was it really over? They both thought it never was really over. But neither could think clearly right now. Both stubborn and holding their ground.

She stood there, arms folded as his car faded down the road.

No one heard from Dylan again all summer.

* * *

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_

 _And we're standing side by side_

 _As your shadow crosses mine_

 _What it takes to come alive..._

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny..._

 _But I've gotta let it go..._

 _We found love in a hopeless place._

We found love - Rihanna

* * *

 **AU: Hope you enjoyed the season 4 edition of this story. I'm planning on another fic based on Dylan and Kelly post season 5. So I don't know whether to include season 5 in this story or not. However if you would like to continue one more season here, I will definitely change season 5 and make it a lot more personalised rather than the show story line. So let me know if you're interested in the reviews. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Season 5

_What did you expect? You don't write, you don't call... You can't blame her for going to Brandon!_

* * *

 _You two are like a bad movie, my best friend, my best girl, what is this? Blondie and the_ _Boy Scout!_

* * *

 **Shattered Glass**

"You okay?" Valerie asked Brandon as he sat on his bed, consumed with tonight's earlier hysterics.

"Yeah..." He rubbed his eyes, "It was bound to happen eventually... I just hope Kelly's okay."

"And you're okay with her going to check on him?" Valerie sat beside him on his bed.

"It's just something she has to do. I offered to go with her, but I don't think Dylan would react well to that."

"So..." Valerie sighed, "Kelly was with Dylan before you..."

"Yeah, for about two years, started in high school."

"2 years isn't much... especially for high schoolers so, what's all the fuss?" She asked, bewildered

"They... thought they were soulmates." Brandon said sleepily

"And again, you're letting her go over there?" Valerie let out a chuckle

"She cares about him... we all do. She's just concerned... she did love him, you know." Brandon replied

"Maybe she still does..." Valerie breathed out, nonchalantly,

"Maybe... But I don't think it concerns me... Kelly and I are together now, I have faith in that." Brandon assured

"Okay..." Valerie insisted, "I just hope that concern is the only reason she went over there and not guilt."

"Why would it be guilt?" Brandon cocked an eyebrow

"Well, before she took off, I tried to calm her down, I told her she didn't need to explain dating someone new... it wasn't his business now that they had broken up."

"Yeah?"

"And her response was... ' _did we'"_ Valerie observed Brandon

"'Did we' what? As in did they break up?" Brandon provoked, followed by a helpless sigh on Valerie's part

"I don't know... maybe she was unsure." Valerie placed her hand on Brandon's

"No..." Brandon got up, "Kelly's changed a lot since I met her. If she had any doubts, she'd be able to communicate them to me."

"Alright." Valerie laid back on Brandon's bed, "I just hope Kelly is who you think she is."

* * *

Dylan opened his front door, to find Kelly behind it. He attempted to slam it in her face but she held her hand up, pushing the door wide open and strolling in.

"I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I thought we should talk." She began

He took a sip of his beer, "Get out." He groaned

"No." She said anxiously, "We need to talk... I didn't want you to find out like this..." Her voice trembled

"That's why you're here?" His forehead crinkled, an unenthused expression painted across his face.

She stood there nervously, fidgeting with her handbag.

"I can't even look at you right now..." He shook his head unable to look at her in that red dress. That red dress that his best friend's hands were wrapped around earlier, He did not make eye contact as he took another swig of his beer. He began to pace around the hall of his house. "I mean, Brandon... Brandon!"

"Dylan, you left!" She blurted out, "You drove away without so much of a word for 3 months!"

"I was busy." He shrugged, "It doesn't even make sense... what the hell do you two have in common?" He drank again, "He doesn't know you like I know you... He doesn't know your mind, your body... or your soul." He finally looked her in the eye as he headed towards her, cornering her against the wall. "Did you sleep with him?" He asked in a low tone, now he stood so close to her, leaving her feeling trapped between him and the wall. She felt chills down her spine as she felt his breath on her face.

"That's not really any of your business." She breathed out, her voice still trembling, expressing her discomfort

"That explains it." He scoffed, "Just found someone to keep the bed warm, huh Kel?"

She slapped him across the face. "That was uncalled for." She snapped

"Ah, good to see you're still in there somewhere... now I know." He let out a chuckle, unaffected by the slap

"Know what?" She breathed heavily, her hand still prickling from the slap.

"When you're in bed with him... you think of me." He smirked, flicking a strand of her long blonde hair.

"Why did you even come back?" She yelled, pushing him away, he gulped the rest of his beer and smashed it on the floor. A piece of glass almost cut her leg, grazing past her as it hit the floor. She glared at him, horror filled her eyes as she ran out the door.

* * *

A few days later, Dylan knocked on the Beach Apartment door

"Dylan! Hi!" Donna gasped,

"Hey, Don... Is Kelly here?" He scratched his head

"No, she's..."

"With Brandon." Dylan nodded

"I'm on my way out, but I could leave a message if you'd like?" She asked, as she shut the door behind them. Dylan just sat on one of the chairs on their porch, so Donna followed suit. Sitting beside him, she observed his eyes, "You feeling better?" She asked

"Yeah... I guess you heard Kelly sent Jim and Cindy to sort me out... Said it was either I returned to AA or they'd put me in rehab."

"Yeah..." Donna nodded, apologetically

"Hey, look I'm sorry for ruining your evening, Don-"

"-Dylan, don't." She assured, "You don't have to feel guilty around me... I know what it feels like, seeing the love of your life with someone new." She sighed

"...Does she love him?" Dylan asked

"...Yes." Donna finally breathed out, knowing Dylan's eyes were burning a whole on her terrace, "...But not like she loves you..."

* * *

After her successful talk with the Walsh's, and some confirmation about Dylan's sobriety from Donna, Kelly felt a little more relieved that her encounter with him hadn't repeated. But there was still that lump in her throat. Dylan's return wasn't good for her, or her relationship with Brandon. She tried to fall asleep that night but felt consumed by their memories. She can't even remember how they got here. She decided to sit out on the porch, but this time, the view of the beach just wasn't as peaceful as she hoped it would be.

* * *

 _Kelly... something happened between us_

* * *

 _Of all the beaches in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine_

* * *

 _I want you... I've always wanted you_

* * *

 _I love you_

* * *

 _Happy 1 year anniversary!_

* * *

 _Oh I've heard about this, couples put their names on these lockets and throw the key in the ocean!_

* * *

 _Did you come here to be with me? Or mark your territory?_

* * *

 _I think we should... take a break._

* * *

 _We got lost somewhere_

* * *

 _Kel, you've got some nerve, you're the one who dumped me, remember? I've been single for weeks and could have seen other people yet still! I waited around for you like an idiot!_

 _I called you my soulmate... you had other plans._

* * *

 _I don't know what it is about the Santa anas but I haven't been myself all day._

* * *

 _Guess when it comes down to it I'm just an old fashioned girl_

* * *

 _It's okay... I have you._

* * *

 _You're my family now_

* * *

 _I can't do this anymore... So I don't think we should do it anymore... I give up_

* * *

 _It is what it is._

* * *

Kelly's thoughts tormented her over and over again. She couldn't quite process what she was feeling but she knew one thing... she had to see _him._

She considered heading over to his house, but something in her soul told her where to find him, and she headed for the playground.

Just as she assumed, there he was, on the swing. She walked over and sat on the swing beside him.

"Thought I'd find you here." She sighed, holding onto both chains of the swing

"Guess we're both lost then." He mumbled, "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He groaned, not looking up at her.

"Dylan... I was just so angry... angry that you didn't believe me, angry that you left. I didn't even realise it was over until I hadn't heard from you for months... Brandon knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. He had lost two."

"Yeah well... Since you sent Jim over I assume you know the truth about Suzanne and Kevin... so if you're here to say I told you so-"

"-No." She interjected, reaching out for his head. "I'm just glad you found out... and Erica is safe with Iris." Her touch nerved him. Unable to deal with the affect, he pulled his hand away and stood up off the swing.

"I'm sorry about the other night..." He sighed, finally looking at her as he stood before her, "I was drunk and your information was hard to swallow." He looked down in shame, "I just... can't help but wonder... If I had listened to you... If I hadn't run away... my life wouldn't have fallen apart... if I hadn't lost you..."

"Where would we be now." She finished his sentence

His eyes settled on the swing he just got up from, "Exactly a year and three months ago, right on this swing, I called you my soulmate... and now." He paused, the sorrow in his eyes was written all over his face. He couldn't stomach the words that were supposed to come after ' _and now."_

She stood up off her swing. Her face expressed the same pain. She walked over to him, her hands cradled his face, her thumbs stroked his cheeks, just the feeling of touching each other again sent a rush of sparks down her spine. She pulled him close and kissed him.

As she kissed him, she forgot how angry she had been the last 3 months... She forgot how hurt she felt. The kiss confirmed what she hadn't been able to face since he left. She missed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Unlike Kelly, his anger hadn't been clouding him for months. He had just felt lost until this moment. Absorbing himself in the kiss, being able to hold her again, all he felt was relief. A much needed relief after the whirlwind his emotions had been through lately. All he knew now, is he never wanted to let go. He had been waiting to taste her again, and now he felt relieved, that he had a chance to. That no matter what... it's never really over.


	23. Chapter 23

**Free Fall**

Dylan and Kelly had been spending a lot of evenings together the past couple of weeks. Kelly enjoyed the escape, managing to convince herself that since there was no physical contact involved, she wasn't cheating on Brandon, yet the fact that they were sneaking around made her feel uneasy. Brandon hadn't seen as much of her as he'd like, apart from their days together at college and the occasional dinner Kelly would come to, he kept burying feelings of doubt, Valerie was not making it easy to avoid them. Donna had been preoccupied with the idea of her new roommate Claire dating her ex boyfriend, that she hadn't paid much attention to the fact that Dylan picked up Kelly almost every night from 11pm.

* * *

Steve walked into the peach pit to find Dylan behind the counter. He hadn't seen Dylan since his drunken outburst the night he came back. Surprised to see Dylan in good spirits, as Steve had no idea what had been going on the last 2 weeks.

"So do you think Brandon stole Kelly because you bought half the peach pit?" Steve smirked as he sat on the stool in front of Dylan, could not pass a chance to rile him up.

"Good one." Dylan replied, sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"Mega burger and fries." Steve grinned at him, "So do you plan on squaring it out with Brandon?"

"Nope." Dylan shook his head

"Well maybe I can help." Steve had a smug look on his face, "I'll give you the same wise words you gave me, when I caught you with Kelly... what was it? Oh yeah! _I hate to break it to ya, but she's your ex, not your property."_

Dylan ignored Steve's remarks

"Hey, come on! It's a joke... from one guy Kelly dumped to another." Steve grinned

"For your information, Steve. Kelly didn't dump me." Dylan warned

"She sure is making her way through the group.. How does it feel to lose?" Steve joked

"Drop it, Steve." Dylan ordered

"Alright, you're right. Shouldn't mess with the people who serve you food... please don't spit in my burger." Steve joked, causing Dylan to let out a chuckle.

* * *

"Kelly." Donna entered Kelly's room, shutting the door behind her. "You have a visitor."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked, folding her laundry

"It's Dylan." Donna replied

"Oh okay." Kelly said, dropping the clothes back on the bed and heading to the door, but Donna stopped her

"Kelly, sit down for a sec." Donna suggested, "...What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Kelly shrugged

"What about Brandon? Does he know about this?" Donna asked

"We're just hanging out, Donna!" Kelly said defensively, "It's not like I'm cheating."

"Then you shouldn't have to hide this new found _friendship_ " Donna replied, her fingers gesturing air quotes at the word friendship.

"The world just isn't ready for a Dylan slash Kelly friendship, alright?"

"Or maybe you aren't... Kelly, Brandon is a good guy... he doesn't deserve this." Donna's words cut through Kelly. She looked down at the floor. Donna just said the one thing she was afraid to admit. _Brandon did not deserve this._

"You're right..." Kelly spoke softly, "He's one of my closest friends... and has been a stand-up boyfriend."

"So... why are you torturing yourself with Dylan?"

"Because! Ever since he showed up it's like... he reminds me what's been missing."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked, sitting beside her on the bed

"...Brandon is so... perfect, that sometimes... I feel like I have to be on my best behaviour, you know? He puts me on this pedestal. I'm not saying that's a bad thing... he sees the person I could be... but he doesn't see the rest."

"What does that have to do with Dylan?" Donna asked

"Dylan accepts the rest. He accepts it all... I can relax around him, I can be myself, no judgment. The craziest thought I ever had... the wildest thing I've ever done. He loves me through all of it... I'm afraid if Brandon saw that side, he couldn't love me."

"Brandon can't love what you don't show him." Donna sighed

"I know... I just can't think straight when Dylan's around... Maybe I just wasn't ready to let him go yet." Kelly let out an exasperated sigh

"Well, running off to escape with Dylan, isn't going to make things clearer." Donna assured.

"Yeah..." Kelly nodded, "...Could you talk to him for me? I'm afraid if I go out there and see his face, I won't be able to say it." Kelly pleaded, Donna replied with a nod.

* * *

"Who was that?" Valerie asked as Brandon hung up the phone

"Kelly." Brandon said all giddy, "Set another place for dinner, she's coming over to help me work."

"Well, that's good I guess." Valerie forced a smile

"What is it now?" Brandon rolled his eyes

"Come on, Brandon, she hasn't been around here much."

"Well she just needed space to clear her head. Now she has. I understand that, why can't you?"

"Brandon... maybe when guys take space they're just _clearing their head_... but when girls do it... they're pulling away from something, and in her case, she's pushing towards something else." Brandon ignored her comment and focused on setting the table.

* * *

"Brandon... let's take a break." Kelly begged after a couple of hours.

"I'm sorry babe, I gotta finish this."

"Can't we finish it later? Let's just get out the house, be spontaneous, you could use a break... I promise you won't be disappointed." She smirked

"Look, I promise as soon as everything settles down, I'll make it up to you." He kissed her before returning to write his notes down.

Kelly observed him. He really was such a good guy. Someone to aspire to. He was always doing something for humanity. She didn't even know what he was working on this time but she knew he never passed a chance to help others. She felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. A very familiar feeling. A craving. A craving for adventure, just like her old adventures with Dylan.

 _What the hell is wrong with me,_ she thought. _I have this great guy. This great, handsome, dependable, stable guy and I was completely content. When Dylan left I didn't think I'd ever find happiness again, Brandon and I bonded over having to say goodbye to past loves. And we've formed a beautiful relationship out of it. But Dylan has returned only to remind me that we're not swinging from chandeliers._

* * *

Kelly arrived home to find Dylan sitting on the porch of her beach apartment.

"Dylan what are you doing here?" She asked, watching him as he slouched on her rocking chair.

"Thought, you had to come home sometime." He murmured

"Dylan, you can't do this." She pleaded

"Do what?" He asked, completely expressionless.

"This! Waiting for me outside my house, making me feel like I owe you some explanation as to why I'm hanging out with my own boyfriend!"

"So that's why you blew me off." He nodded

"Dylan..."

"What changed?" He now stood up, staring right at her. Kelly let out a helpless breath. What was she supposed to say? Donna made her realise how foolish her actions have been? She felt guilty for the way she was treating Brandon? What could she possibly say to Dylan that will make any of these easier.

"Dylan.. we've had a lot of fun lately... but escaping into our own world is what we always do. I thought since we're not sleeping together it was okay but... I'm 20 years old now. I can't act carelessly, disregarding other people's feelings. I think it's time we face reality..."

"This is reality, Kelly."

"No. The reality is you left. And I'm with Brandon."

Dylan shook his head, letting out a scoff.

They were both silent. She observed his mannerisms. She couldn't quite read him.

"Dylan, say something." She pleaded

"...I don't wanna talk." He shrugged

"Well we need to... I need you to..." She let out a helpless sigh "I need you to respect my life now." Her knees were weak. Her voice was shaky, as he began to walk towards her.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked, causing her even more anxiety, as he got closer and closer

"I... I..." She tried to stand her ground but his lips now hovered over her ear. His cheek now rested on hers as he smelled her hair. His breath now on her neck, making it harder and harder for her to talk.

"Have sex with me, Kelly." He whispered


	24. Chapter 24

"Dylan, no! Stop it!" Kelly yelled, backing away. Her hands frustratingly ran threw her hair in panic. "You can't do this!" She warned

"Why not?" He asked, carelessly

"Things have changed! I've changed!" She spat out

"Right..." He shook his head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Dylan, I think you should go." She said once she had gained composure.

"You know what?" He retorted "This whole thing is a joke."

"Excuse me?" She shot back, "Are you saying my relationship with Brandon is a joke?!"

"It's all a joke." He nodded, "You and Brandon are not gonna last. You can't keep up this charade... the wildness in you won't allow it, and you'll have to let go."

"No... this is one Walsh that's not going to get hurt by me." She said firmly

"Yes, he will. Just like Brenda, no one stands a chance when it comes to our connection, the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll see this is a mistake."

"No, Dylan. The misake is me being here with you... "

"Is that so?" He cocked one eyebrow

"Yes. And if you can't except my relationship with Brandon then maybe we shouldn't see each other right now." She said quietly, as Dylan shook his head in response.

"He'll never make you happy." He finally said, before turning on his heel

"At least, he'd never abandon me." She fired back

"What?" Dylan turned back to face her, glaring directly into her eyes, "Don't you dare." He began, "You know it wasn't like that!"

"But I didn't!" She yelled back, "Whatever you were doing, it doesn't make up for all those nights I waited for you to show up, or even call me! Who abandons their so-called soul mate for 3 months without a phone call! Who just disappears!"

"I didn't know there was a relationship to come back to!"

"But you never thought it was over..." She breathed out

"Apparently it is." He sneered, turning round the corner as he left

"Where are you going?!" She called after him

"Leaving!" He yelled back from round the corner.

"Great!" She screamed, "What you do best!" She wiped away any tears that wanted to appear before they could. She took a deep breath and went inside her apartment

* * *

Dylan headed to a local bar. A bar he spent a lot of dark years hiding in. The dirty floors and counter tops reminded him of all the times he ran here to get away from his fights with Jack. The bartender still recognised him even though he hadn't been there for a couple years.

"Pool table's been waiting for ya!" The bartender smirked as Dylan picked up a stick.

"May I play?" A girl asked, causing Dylan to turn to respond to her

"...You're the girl staying in Brenda's old room." Dylan nodded

"Well, that is my full name but, my friends just call me Valerie." She smirked

"Okay, _Val._ No, you can't play." Dylan bent down to shoot.

"Come on, Two is always better than one." She assured

"No, two's a crowd." He took a swig of the beer the bartender just brought over.

"I think that's three." She chuckled

"Surprised Brandon would let you come here." He assumed, still not taking his eyes off the pool table

"He's probably busy with his blonde." Valerie sighed, noticing Dylan tense up at the word _blonde._

"This is no place for a minnestoa girl like you... Seriously go home, Valerie."

"I'm from Buffalo." She grinned

"So?"

"So..." She forced him to face her, "We can help each other." She smirked

"Not interested." He shook his head

"I'll let you call me Kelly." She said firmly, then let out a chuckle as she got his attention.

"That's enough." He said firmly, "Leave me alone."

"Fine... guess you're not ready for me yet." She took a swig of his beer and let herself out.

* * *

Kelly came home from college to find David home.

"David what are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully

"Donna let me in." He came to give her a hug

"How's Claire?" She asked, putting her bag and jacket on the chair

"I'm waiting for her actually... not home yet." He shrugged

"Alright." Kelly sighed, slumping herself on the couch next to him.

"You okay?" David asked, noticing her grim expression

"Yeah... I don't know." She rubbed her eyes, "David, can I ask you something?" She titled her head to one side, resting it on a cushion. He nodded. "How did you do it? Move on with a new relationship, with Donna around."

"...This is about Dylan." He chuckled, and Kelly nodded shamefully. "Well..." He continued, "Donna and I are friends... We want each other to be happy."

"I can't imagine Dylan being happy for me..." She shrugged

"Nah, it's too early... Kel, Donna and I weren't friends straight away. After we broke up we took a lot of space... that's why I moved out. And we gave it time until we were ready to be around each other... And we're in a good place."

"I don't want to lose Dylan as a friend..." She sighed

"But you'll have to create some space in order for him to be your friend again... it doesn't happen overnight... and considering Brandon is his best friend, he's going to need some time."

"Yeah... I'm trying to get him to respect my relationship."

"You can't control his actions, Kel. You can only control yours... spending time with him now isn't helping you or him... You have to be the one to distance yourself."

"But... It's hard." She whined

"I know... believe me, I know it's hard to change the dynamic between you and ex... especially an ex you felt so strongly about... But if you don't want to lose him, it's what you gotta do." David ordered

"...You're right. When did you get so smart?" She asked, smiling at him, as he playfully rubbed her head

"When you became my sister." He grinned

"Aren't you sweet." She chuckled

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant one of us had to be the smart one." He laughed as she playfully hit him.

* * *

The past week it was pretty easy for Kelly to create space between her and Dylan. Staying occupied with college and heading to Brandon's after school. Then Thanksgiving approached and Dylan had gone to Hawaii to spent it with Erica and Iris. Kelly, Brandon, David, Jackie, Erin and the Walshes were able to spent this year's thanksgiving without any drama. Donna went to visit her parents for the holiday.

But it was that time of year. Kelly lied in bed with Brandon after they had made love. She couldn't sleep with those hot winds blowing. Those hot familiar winds, reminding her of an all too familiar passion. A passion as wild as those winds. She got up, gazing out the window of Brandon's bedroom. Hating herself for thinking of another guy. Hating herself for that old craving resurfacing... the need for freedom.

She began to put her clothes back on, trying not to wake up Brandon but she failed.

"You okay, babe?" He asked, sleepily

"Yeah, it's just getting late... I should get home."

"What is this? Wham, bam thank you ma'am." He chuckled

"I'm sorry, I just got an early morning tomorrow..."

"Alright... sure you're okay to drive? The winds are pretty wild tonight."

"Yeah... I can never sleep during the Santa Anas, anyway... I'll be fine." She crawled onto bed to give him a kiss. "Call me tomorrow?" She asked

"Definitely." He smiled.

* * *

Kelly parked her car and was about to head upstairs to her apartment. When she saw Dylan's car parked outside the beach.

She wanted to just go home. Push back her thoughts, and be alone. But without any restraint, she found herself walking towards the beach. Once she got there she saw him, he was overlooking the night sky that met the waves. She stood there for a moment, exhaling as the winds flew through her hair, _freedom,_ she thought... She made her way over to him, standing behind him, gazing at the back of head as his hair was taken over by the Santa Ana's blow.

"Beautiful stars." She finally breathed out. He smiled to himself as that familar voice was like music to his ears. He turned to face her, his hands in his pockets

"...What is it about the Santa Ana's that make me crawl back to you." She sighed

"Temporary insanity?" He joked

"More like the heat of passion." She smirked as he walked towards her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." She said nervously as he approached her.

Paralyzed by his touch as his hands stroked her neck, grabbing onto ever strand of her hair. As he held a fistful of it, pulling it out of her face. He tugged on her hair as he trailed kisses across her forehead

"Leave him." He whispered, she melted into his arms as his fingers held the back of her head. She just wanted to get lost in him, surrender to him, to be out of control. He began to kiss her neck, and she never felt so consumed by desire in her life. "Stay with me tonight." He pleaded

"What about tomorrow?" She asked, causing his lips to break apart from her flesh.

"Kel..." He sighed, looking into her bright blue eyes, "What about it?" He shrugged

"...I don't know, I." She shook her head, "I shouldn't be here..."

"But you are." He nodded, pulling her back into him. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but return the kiss. She deepened it, feeling whole again, feeling free, knowing she had been fighting the urge of longing for it.

"Let's go for a drive." He whispered and she obliged.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm not going down there." Kelly said firmly once Dylan had parked in front of paradise cove

"Why not?" He asked, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, playing with her hair.

"We both don't think down there." She warned

"Kelly..." He rolled his eyes, "What's between us is real. What happens down there, can happen anywhere. You can't deny it by avoiding places that have sentiment."

She shrugged, but he ignored her. Grabbing a blanket from the backseat and heading off. She eventually followed him.

He built a fire, while she stood there. Examining this familiar spot on the beach. That same spot where they first connected. The memories came rushing back to her. That night, almost 2 years ago, where they stayed up talking, hugging kissing, bonding...

She eventually joined him as he sat on the sand. She gazed up at the dark sky, smiling to herself as a shooting star raced by.

"I forgot just how beautiful it was." She sighed.

"Me too." He agreed, not taking his eyes off of her. She turned to him and smiled, his arm wrapped around her once more as she leaned onto him. He kissed the top of her head gently. She titled her head up, and his lips softly grazed hers, his nose brushed against the tip of hers. Her lips searched for his again. Now their lips locked, as they fell into a passionate embrace. She lowered herself to the ground, pulling him on top of her. They finally made love after all this lost time.

Once they were done, he pulled the blanket over them, she snuggled up to him as he held her tightly. They were both content. They were both home in each other's arms... And finally he said those three words they rarely said. Those three words they were always afraid to say to each other, because of how deep and intense their feelings were. But tonight, they didn't dwell on the fear of loss. They just wanted to embrace the moment.

"I love you..." He whispered, and she turned to face him.

"I love you too..." She replied. Finding his lips once more. Before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dylan drover her home.

"Home sweet home." He sighed, turning to face her. But she was silent. "What's wrong?" He asked, almost irritated by her mood swings.

"...Last night was... amazing." She breathed out, "But I hate waking up to guilt."

"Brandon." He answered with a scoff.

"It's not fair to him." She shook her head, fiddling with her fingers

"Then why are you with him?" He urged

"He makes me feel safe." She turned to face him

"...I can't have this conversation again..." He groaned

"Okay..." She sighed.

"We said things last night, Kel." He whispered

"And I meant them." She nodded

"So did I..." He agreed

 _But_ _everyone leaves._ She thought to herself. Getting out of the car.

* * *

Dylan hadn't heard from Kelly the next day. Knowing that Brandon was on a reporter job in Chicago gaining work experience. He knew she wasn't with him. He eagerly went over to her apartment. Determined for answers.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Let's go for a walk." He gestured to the beach below them. She hesitated but eventually obliged. Not wanting her housemates to hear the conversation.

They walked along the beach in silence, until Dylan finally broke it.

"You've been avoiding me..." He acknowledged

"Dylan..." She groaned but he interrupted her.

"-You're staying with him, aren't you." He sneered, his demeanor became tense

"Dylan, I can't just drop a life I put so much effort into because you showed up!" She said hysterically

"How can you make love to me and then still choose him?!" He snapped

"Dylan, calm down..." She spoke anxiously.

"No!" He yelled, kicking sand into the air.

"This is why we can't be together!" She snapped, watching him throw what could only be described as a tantrum "Look at you, you're shaking! You're a recovering alcoholic and I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything, Kel. _You're_ doing this to me." He hissed

"See.. this is what I'm talking about!" She shook her head, "You abandon me...my father abandons me, and I'm the one made to feel guilty? Well, not anymore!" She yelled, turning on her heel and heading back home.

* * *

"Hey!" Valerie cheered as Dylan opened his front door. Valerie's occurrence became regular at the bar. Which then developed into chats and beers at Dylan's. Bonding over being somewhat outcasts searching for family.

"Now's not a good time." Dylan groaned

"Oh come on, a couple days ago we were bonding over having no family and you said you enjoyed my company... well up until the last two days, I tried calling but you didn't answer so.."

"If I don't answer my phone it means leave me alone, it does not mean come over unannounced!" He groaned, but Valerie ignored him, heading over to the couch.

"So what have you been doing?" She asked, rummaging through his stuff on the coffee table.

"Nothing." He observed her, snooping, "Do you mind?" He hissed, noticing his glare, she kept her hands to herself.

"Well with you being MIA and Brandon overnighting in Chicago, I've been lonely." She sighed

"Sorry about that, but you need to leave." He breathed out

"But I just got here." She whined

"I'm in no mood for company."

"Why?" She asked, as he slouched on the couch, "...Kelly?"

"That's over." He sighed

"What happened this time?" She turned to face him

"Something about me not being dependable... again." He mumbled

"Seriously, what is it about this chick?" Valerie asked, "You're gorgeous... you could have any girl you want... and yet, you're obsessed with winning back your best friend's girl."

"She's mine not his." He sneered

"What about Brandon?" She asked

"What about him?"

"You two were close..."

"Yeah... he was... my brother, but... I gotta do what I gotta do, you know.." Dylan fumbled with his t shirt.

"You miss him don't you?" She proclaimed, noticing the despair in Dylan's eyes. He didn't need to say anything, she knew how he felt. Like his world was slowly crashing down and he was helpless to stop it. "Tell me... about Kelly, your connection." She pleaded, and Dylan let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't explain the connection... All I know is it's the same one I had with my dad... Besides him, Kelly was the only person who made me feel alive, they understood my soul. After Jack died, Kelly was the only inspiration I had left. If I lose her too... why am I even alive?"

"So why give up?" She asked

"because... maybe I should." He mumbled, getting up and grabbing a bottle of scotch.

"No!" She ordered

"Val, if now's not a good time to drink, when the hell is?" He growled

"Give it to me!" She snatched it back from his hand, and took it to the kitchen, where she spotted something on the table.

"What is this?" She asked, holding it up

"What does it look like?" He groaned

" _A trip around the world in 80 days._ " She read out loud. "Dylan, this must have cost a fortune... when did you get it?"

"Yesterday... when I got back from paradise cove."

"Kelly going with you?" She asked, as she read the name Kelly Taylor on the paper.

"I didn't ask her." He mumbled

"Why not?"

"You know why not." He snapped.

"Dylan..." She began, heading back over to him on the couch, "If you really want her back, you need to can the attitude!" She warned, "You're... treating her like an addiction!"

"Maybe she is." He nodded

"Dylan, the neediness... this approach, it's just reminding her that your unstable, unhealthy... everything Brandon's not."

"Jeez, thanks!" He rolled his eyes

"Look, if you keep acting like you're entitled to her love, you're never gonna get it back!"

"Are you done?" He scoffed

"...Remember when you first fell in love and... connected. Remember how romantic you said it was? You need to be that Dylan. The Dylan that loved her the way you did before you feared losing her."

* * *

"Dylan, it's late." Kelly exclaimed, after opening her door.

"No, it's not..." He sighed, "I won't be long." He insisted, and Kelly nodded for him to continue.

"Well, what is it that you want?" She asked

"I wanted to apologize.." He began

"For what?" She asked, bewildered

"Everything..." He breathed out, "I'm sorry I left... knowing how many times you've watched people you love walk away. I'm sorry I didn't call or write and tell you how much I missed you... I'm sorry for coming back and treating you like my property... I'm sorry I acted like you were something I owned and not something I earned... I'm sorry I ran away instead of fighting for us, I'm sorry I never listened, I'm sorry I lost you... But most of all, I'm sorry I was too afraid to tell you I loved you, everyday when I knew I did."

"Wow..." She inhaled deeply, surprised.

"Yeah..." He nodded, he reached into his jacket pocket, about to pull out the tickets.

"Is there...anything else?" She asked

He stopped himself, shoving them deep inside the pockets.

"No... that's all." He let out a soft smile and turned to head down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe you backed out!" Valerie groaned

"What are you still doing here?" Dylan shrugged

"Dylan!" She ignored him, demanding an explanation

"I... I didn't want her to think I apologized with an agenda... I meant what I said. I want her to know it was genuine."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey." Kelly greeted as Dylan opened his front door

"Hey..." He repeated, surprised she came.

"I know it's late... But can I come in?" She asked

"Sure!" He insisted. She made her way over to his couch. He stood before her, hands in his pockets. "Want something to drink?"

"No." She shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you... I appreciate what you did, but it doesn't make things any easier."

"I thought you already chose." He murmured

"Yeah but... that was before you owned up to everything." She groaned

"...What are you doing here, Kelly?" He asked, letting out an exasperated sigh "You just trying to torture me, is that it?"

"No! Of course not." She pleaded

"Then what do you want? You wanted me not to pressure you, so I didn't. You wanted space, you got it. You wanted me to respect your relationship... so what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I wanted commitment, Dylan!" She blurted out, "I wanted proof you wouldn't run again!" She paused, gobsmacked by her own outburst. She sat there, her heart pounding, anxiously preparing herself for his response.

He was equally gobsmacked by her outburst. Standing there, unsure what to do with himself. He stared her down, waiting to see if she'd take it back, but she didn't. He finally moved towards her, sitting beside her on his couch.

"Remember the first time we babysit Erin?" He asked, calmly

"Yeah... we watched Casablanca." She retorted

"You went to put the movie in... I couldn't stop staring at your film collection." He chuckled, "And I came across an entire shelf of Disney movies."

"And I told you The Lion King was Erin's favorite." She added

"Yeah... and yours was Aladdin." He smirked, "Then you adorably attempted to sing A Whole New World... albeit slightly out of tune." He chuckled, She smiled back, attempting to hide her face coyly.

"I remember." She said sheepishly

"You said it was romantic... him giving the princess the world." He gazed into her eyes, she looked back into his, trying to read him. He got up, and pulled the tickets out of his drawer. Returning to her, he held them out.

"What is this?" She asked

"I'm giving you the world..." He sighed.

* * *

"Hey handsome!" Valerie greeted Brandon as she entered the kitchen, but her cheerful attitude changed once she saw how sullen he looked. "What's wrong?" She asked

"Val..." Brandon inhaled. "I lied."

"About what?" She asked, as she plopped herself onto the stool at the counter.

"There was no points for work experience at college, no reporter job." He shook his head

"Then... where were you?" She asked

"I was still in Chicago... I was just... with Emily." He looked down at the ground

"Oh... my god." Valerie's eyes widened

"She called me after thanksgiving... said she needed to see me."

"About what?" Valerie prompted

"She's... engaged. She was having cold feet..."

"So she called you..." Valerie studied him.

"Yeah... " Brandon rubbed his forehead, "I did a bad thing... I'm not a cheat, Val! I mean, I'm not Steve. I don't cheat!"

"I wouldn't feel so bad about that if I were you..." Valerie groaned

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked, and Valerie let out a sigh

"Look, Brandon... now I'm only telling you this because you're family and I love you but..."

"Spit it out, Val." He insisted

"Dylan's planned a trip around the world... he wants Kelly to go with him."

"Wow..." Brandon let out an aggravated chuckle. "My first love's married, second's engaged, and now Dylan's closing in on the third."

* * *

"You wanna tell me why you're inviting my girlfriend to go on a trip around the world with you?" Brandon mocked, storming in once Dylan had opened the door.

"Heard about that, did ya?" Dylan sighed

"Yeah, yeah I did. Dylan, you had no right to go to my girlfriend behind my back... She's your ex! She's with me now!"

"Hey!" Dylan hissed, "You of all people know she was not just an ex, when you made a pass at her at your little square dance."

"Don't give me that holier than now speech. Or did you forget cheating on my sister?!" Brandon sneered

"This is different... Kel's my soulmate... I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Oh is that so?" Brandon scoffed

"It's nothing personal." Dylan sighed

"It's not personal?!" Brandon mocked, shaking his head, "So much for our friendship, Dylan."

"Guess so." Dylan shrugged carelessly, as Brandon stormed out.

* * *

"Look at all these boxes!" Jackie moaned, putting Erin on the carpet with some toys, at Kelly and Donna's apartment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Claire's packing." Donna exclaimed apologetically

"She's leaving?" Jackie asked

"Yeah, at the end of the semester." Donna nodded

"Guys..." Kelly said walking into the living room, giving Erin a kiss on her head. "I need to talk to you both."

"What is it, Kel?" Donna asked

"...Brandon proposed." Kelly breathed out.

"Oh my god!" Jackie squealed, "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Donna smiled at her

"I told him I need to think about it..." Kelly said coyly

"Kelly!" Jackie cried, "What is there to think about?"

"This..." Kelly handed the tickets over.

"Oh honestly!" Jackie shook her head, "I can't believe you're even giving this any thought! You and Dylan are over."

"It's not that simple, mum." Kelly sighed

"Brandon is the kind, reliable, stable... just the kind of man you plan a future with. Not Dylan! Who, let's face it, is too much like your father."

"Jackie.." Kelly groaned

* * *

"I kinda have bad news..." Valerie said, walking into Dylan's.

"What is it?" Dylan groaned

"Brandon proposed to Kelly..." Valerie shook her head,

"Well..." Dylan scoffed, "That's just great." Dylan said sarcastically

"I'm sorry... I had no idea this would happen." Valerie replied, apologetically

"What are you gonna do?" Dylan shrugged, hopelessly

"Doesn't mean she'll say yes, though... right?" Valerie asked

"No, come on... who better to settle down with than dependable uncle Minnesota." Dylan remarked snidely. Heading over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch.

"Dylan..." Valerie interjected

"Val, I'm having a drink." Dylan snapped

"Fine..." Valerie let out an exhausted sigh, "Think I'll join you."

Dylan poured them both shot after shot as they sat on the couch.

""He's only doing it because Emily turned him down, and well... because of your trip." Valerie hissed

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Dylan confirmed

"No!" Valerie yelled... then breathed out, "I don't know..."

* * *

"Kel..." Donna joined Kelly on the couch, once Jackie and Erin had left. "How you doing?"

"I'm a mess..." Kelly moaned, channel surfing the tv.

"I can see where Jackie's coming from..." Donna let out a long breath, "But this is your decision... follow your heart."

"Donna..." Kelly finally put the remote control down on the coffee table, "I know it would be stupid to pass up a guy like Brandon but... I had no idea Dylan would make such a commitment... I just wanted to know he wouldn't abandon me again. "

"So what happens now?" Donna asked

"Don't think I'm crazy because I know this sounds nuts... I love Brandon, so much... But with Dylan, it's like he'll always have a piece of my soul." Kelly let out a groan, "What would you do?"

"I don't know..." Dylan sighed, "But I know what it's like to be in love... So, choose the guy you can't live without... Choose the guy that makes your world happier, lighter, brighter. David made me the happiest I had ever been... if there was a chance to feel that alive again, I'd take it in a heartbeat."

"Well.. he is single now." Kelly smiled

"Yeah... actually he wants to move back in..." Donna cleared her throat

"Are you okay with that?" Kelly asked

"Yeah... I don't know where his head is at, but yeah... I want him home." She smiled

"Yeah..." Kelly agreed

"I don't know if any of this helps..." Donna chuckled

"No, I don't know... I mean, if I did marry Brandon... I'm worried I'll let him down. Dylan has a piece of my heart I'll never get back..." She sat up promptly, "What am I doing?" She shook her head, "It's Dylan... I mean, you know, it's Dylan!" She repeated

"It's Dylan?" Donna asked, as Kelly got up and waltzed over to her bedroom. Donna followed suit.

Kelly was rummaging through her closet. "It's... always been Dylan! I have to tell him!"

"Oh my god!" Donna gasped, ecstatically, "Seriously, you're going there now?"

"I have to! I have to tell him!" Kelly exclaimed. Both girls squealed.

* * *

"Should have got a ring." Valerie joked, letting out a chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood.

"...I did." Dylan mumbled, pouring them another shot of scotch.

"What?!" Valerie gasped, as Dylan pulled the ring out from a drawer and handed it over to her

"Oh my god!" Valerie shook her head, "Dylan, this is a Harry Winston! It's damn expensive!" He shrugged as Valerie went on. "Why didn't you give her this?!"

"I wanted to do it on the trip... In Paris, on the bridge where we placed our locket on our first anniversary. I was gonna take her there and... get down on one knee." Dylan choked up, Valerie met him with sympathetic eyes. "Well, would have been a nice memory." Dylan cleared his throat, trying to hide his emotions.

"Oh Dylan, I'm so sorry." Valerie almost let a tear pour, as she felt heartbroken by how distraught Dylan was. She pulled him in for a hug.

Dylan felt her warmth as she held him in her arms, letting a tear stroll down his cheek. Valerie kissed his forehead, trying to comfort him. Knowing there was nothing she could do to take away the pain he felt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. As he cried in her arms.

He eventually looked up at her. The look of sorrow painted across his face, and she knew he had giving up hope. Her lips brushed a soft kiss against his. She pulled back, unsure whether it would bring any comfort to him. But his lips returned the kiss.

* * *

"Kelly?" Dylan was utterly stunned to find her at his door. "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm a little late but, I followed my heart." She beamed, "I choose you."

Dylan could not contain his happiness, he stood there, his eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face, "You do?" He asked

"It's always been you, Dylan." She smiled sweetly at him. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He held her so tightly, never having felt so relieved and happy. He couldn't believe she was in his arms, he couldn't believe she came back!

"Dylan, do you need cash for the pizza-" Valerie walked out of the bedroom. Kelly looked gobsmacked and appalled. Pulling away from Dylan once she saw Valerie, wrapped around in Dylan's bed sheet.

Dylan stood there, paralyzed. _This isn't happening..._ He thought. In one split second his life flashed before his eyes, _Don't tell me I've ruined this._

"Kel." He pleaded, almost in a whisper, unable to speak.

"You... slept with her..." Kelly shook her head furiously fighting tears back.

"Kel..." He repeated, unable to think of words, any words to say.

"I chose you moments after you slept with someone else?!" Her voice grew louder as she spoke. She glared at him furiously

"Kelly, I'm so sorry." Valerie blurted out

Kelly stormed out, holding up her hand to distance them.

"Wait, Kel!" Dylan ran outside after her, in his boxers. Chasing her to her car.

"Kel!" He called out again. Grabbing her arm before she got into her car. "Kel, I thought you said yes to Brandon, I thought I lost you, I only slept with Val because-" He said hurriedly

Kelly forced her hand out of his, "Don't touch me, Dylan!" She interrupted, "We're done." She snapped. Getting into her car and driving off.

Leaving Dylan outside. Collapsing onto the pavement. Shook, paralyzed, and in despair. He could not believe what had just played out before his eyes...

Head in hands, he drowned himself in his regret, loss and despair. Valerie stood in the doorway, puzzled, as she watched over Dylan, who remained sat outside... feeling hopeless.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morning!" Donna greeted Kelly from the couch, as Kelly stood behind the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Kelly uttered. Donna's eyes shifted to Kelly's hand.

"You're... wearing the ring?" Donna asked puzzled

"Yeah, so?" Kelly hissed, and Donna observed her.

"Kelly..." Donna sighed, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Donna, what is your problem?" Kelly snapped

"I'm not the one with the problem, Kelly... I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not. I've made my choice." Kelly said snidely

"Kelly..." Donna pleaded, "It's based on the wrong reasons."

Kelly walked over and sat on the armchair next to her. "Donna, we're not gonna go over this again. I'm marrying Brandon, I love him."

"And... if Dylan hadn't-"

"Don't say it!" Kelly interrupted

"I'm just sayin, Kel-"

"-I asked Dylan for a commitment and he couldn't wait 24 hours without sleeping with someone else." Kelly said firmly, "So, now I know, I've made the right choice."

"Kelly, it's not like he cheated... You're with Brandon. I really think you should at least talk to him?" Donna pleaded again. But Kelly shrugged it off and headed back into her room.

* * *

"Hello?" Brandon said, answering the phone. "Val, what is it? Calm down... Oh my god, alright, I'll be right over. Call an ambulance!" Brandon hung up

"Is everything okay?" Cindy asked

"No... " Brandon sighed, "Dylan's... overdosed."

"Oh my god!" Cindy cried out, "Jim!" She called over. As they all headed over to Dylan's house.

* * *

Valerie ran up to the Walshes as they arrived. Valerie panicking as she ran into Cindy's arms. Jim went over to the paramedics pulling Dylan into the ambulance.

"Valerie, what happened?" Brandon urged

"I don't know, I came and answered the doorbell and there was no answer. So I grabbed the key from under the mat and found him in bed with a bottle and this..." She handed Brandon the painkillers.

"Oh my god!" Cindy gasped, "Why would he do such a thing?" Cindy and Brandon both looked at Valerie who hysterically shrugged in response.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Brandon asked as Dylan opened his eyes.

"Brandon?" Dylan was shocked to see him standing before him. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"You had your stomach pumped... man, what were you thinking?" Brandon shook his head

"I wasn't..." Dylan sighed

"Well... you're gonna be fine but Dylan, this can't happen again." Brandon warned

"It's won't." Dylan answered.

"Good." Brandon nodded firmly, "I'll go tell my parents you're up."

"Brandon..." Dylan called him back "...Thank you for being there."

"Hey..." Brandon returned back to his bed side. "We're brothers... no matter how much of an ass you are." Brandon joked

"No matter what." Dylan nodded, pleased. "Truth is... if Kelly's gonna be with someone else, she couldn't find a better guy."

"...Is that your blessing?" Brandon asked, taken aback by Dylan's change of heart.

"Something like it." Dylan shrugged

"You mean that?" Brandon asked again

"Better than her leaving me for some schmuck like John Sears." Dylan joked. "All jokes aside..." Dylan was serious now, "I need to let her go."

"You do?" Brandon pulled a chair and sat beside him.

"Look at me, Brandon. I woke up in a hospital bed today. My life is miserable, and if I loved her, truly loved her, I wouldn't drag her down into my mess... I just want her to be happy."

Brandon sat there, apologetic. Realising how big it is of Dylan to put someone else's happiness before his own. "I promise, I'll take care of her." Brandon replied

"I know you will." Dylan nodded

"I love her, Dylan... but I respect the connection you two have. I hope you know that."

"Brandon... the only reason I'm walking away is because I know for a fact you will make her happy, if I didn't believe that, we wouldn't be here."

"You really love her, don't you?" Brandon proclaimed

"Can't imagine the day I won't." Dylan sighed.

* * *

Kelly parked outside the peach pit as Dylan was about to get into his car.

"Hey..." He greeted coyly, he didn't really know how to act around her after the incident that happened the last time they saw each other.

"Hey." She greeted back, "Hope you're okay... I heard about the-"

"I'm fine." Dylan shrugged it off.

"Hope it won't happen again." She warned

"It won't." He assured, walking closer to her, "Listen about that night-"

"We don't need to do this." She shook her head

"Kel..."

"Dylan, I know what you're gonna say. But it doesn't change the fact that it hurt."

"I'm sorry..." Dylan uttered... his eyes now wandered over to the ring on her finger, where the one he bought should have been. "My life fell apart when I lost you... I have no one to blame but myself."

"Only unfulfilled love can be romantic right?" Kelly fought back tears, determined to stay strong.

"You've used that line on me before." He let out a half smile, causing her to smile back. "Anyway, I know I can't take it back but... if I could-"

"I know." She interjected, cutting him off. He nodded, and headed back to his car.

"Where are you going?" She asked, noticing suitcases in the backseat.

"I don't know..." He sighed, "Hawaii first, to visit Erica and then... maybe take that trip." His forehead crinkled. Both of them shuddered at the sound of the trip.

"So.. you're not gonna stay for my wedding." Kelly assumed.

"Kel... If letting you go, ensures your happiness then so be it. But, I'm not gonna watch you marry someone else." Dylan breathed out, as he got into his car. She was about to speak but he cut her off as he pulled his seatbelt on. "I want you to be happy, Kel. I just wish it was me.."

"Dylan." She stopped him before he drove off "If... if love were enough, we'd be together." She smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Donna asked as she and Kelly sat at the peach pit.

"In some ways, Dylan leaving is probably the right thing to do..."

"You still mad at him?" Donna asked

"I'm not mad at him..." Kelly sighed, "I'm not gonna lie... what he did cut me like a knife... but it was no one's fault. If I had figured things out sooner, if he had a little more faith... maybe we'd be together right now. But we're not. So, it was fate... tragedy."

"Yeah..." Donna replied apologetically. "Well maybe now he's gone, you can finally move on."

"Donna..." Kelly shook her head, "It's Dylan... I'll love him till the day I die."


	28. Chapter 28

"Wait a minute." Kelly observed Donna and David on the couch, "Are you two... Are you guys back together?" She beamed, and they both nodded, all giddy.

"Oh my god!" Kelly gasped, excitedly. "You wasted no time since you moved back in." She grinned at David, before jumping onto both of them on the couch, "My best friend and my brother!"

"Yeah! We're very happy!" Donna boasted.

"I'm so happy for you." Kelly smiled to them as she got up and headed to the kitchen. "This is starting off as as epic summer! The countdown to my wedding begins and-" She paused, glancing at both of them as Donna handed David a paper, whispering. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Donna shrugged

"Come on, tell me!" Kelly ordered

"It's nothing I just got this letter from..." David sighed

"Oh." Kelly nodded, finally grasping onto the situation, "You can say his name in front of me, you know."

"Sorry, Kel." David suggested, "We just didn't want to make things awkward."

"So how is Dylan?" She exhaled

"He's good. He's with Iris." David confirmed

"Oh, well that's good." Kelly seemed rather upbeat

"Yeah?" Donna asked

"Yeah... At least now there's someone watching over him, keeping him off booze. Amongst other things." Kelly sighed

"Yeah, guess so." Donna smiled sweetly at her, "But, you're okay right?"

"Yeah..." Kelly assured, "No matter what is between is, I couldn't bear if anything happened to him. I'm glad to know he's okay."

* * *

"Dylan, are you just going to mope around all day?" Iris said irritably.

"Don't start." Dylan groaned

"It's a beautiful day! These Hawaiian waters are heaven. Come on down to the beach with Erica and me." Iris pleaded

"Nah, you go ahead." Dylan remained sat at the dining table, twiddling his thumbs.

"Erica, go pack up the beach bag, I need a word with your brother." Iris said sternly. Turning back to Dylan once Erica was out of earshot. "Dylan, you did the right thing..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real happy about it." Dylan scoffed

"That's not fair, Dylan. Despite what I think of your relationship with Kelly, I still don't want you to be hurt."

"Fine!" Dylan rolled his eyes, "Just leave me alone for a bit will ya." He groaned, causing Iris to let out an exasperated sigh. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an envelope.

"This came for you." She handed it over to him

"Seriously?" He snapped, pushing it aside.

"Are you going to go?" She asked

"Not planning on it, no... There's nothing left for me in Beverly Hills." Dylan scoffed

"What about your friends... what about Brandon? He's the closest thing you have to a brother."

"Yeah, and he's about to marry the girl of my dreams." Dylan responded, agitated by the discomfort of the conversation.

"They want you to be there... Won't you even consider it?"

"Iris..." Dylan turned to face her, "Walking away from her, was the hardest thing... how can you even ask me that?!" He glared. Iris let out an apologetic sigh as she joined him at the table.

"Dylan, some passions just burn so bright, so intense that they... were just never meant to last. All fires burn out eventually."

"She's the love of my life..." Dylan covered his face with his hands

"Often times, the love of your life is not the person you end up with."

"...Remember Christine Petit?" Dylan asked

"I know of her, yes." Iris remarked snidely,

"She loved Dad so much." Dylan paused, "So much so that when Jack died, she said... she said just because you can't be with them, doesn't mean you can't love them from afar."

"That's true." Iris nodded, "Some people you can _only_ love from afar... But Dylan, this isn't the end for you... You're so young, you have a lot of life ahead of you."

"Yeah well, I started off alone... So I think that's the best way to go." He got up and headed to his room.

* * *

"So we've got the flowers, the catering, the table arrangement... Oh and don't forget the table ornaments." Kelly went on and on

"Hang on." Brandon looked overwhelmed, scanning through the list, "Kel... This is... expensive."

"So? You don't have to worry about that, Jackie and Mel will take care of it."

"Yeah but, -Do we need all this stuff, I mean ice sculpture? Seriously?" Brandon cringed

"Brandon, come on! This is important to me... Go big or go home!" She squealed

"Kel -"

"-Brandon." She interrupted, "You could actually help out with the decisions instead of trying to shut all mine down."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, Kelly. It's just, I don't think we need all this stuff." He said sheepishly as Kelly glared at him

"Brandon, this is our wedding! And unlike Jackie, I only plan on doing this once!"

"Alright..." Brandon rubbed his eyes, "Look I want you to have everything you want... but, within reason."

"It IS within reason. Just focus on your job!"

"Catering... got it."

"Oh my god, I forgot! I need to call the floral arrangement guy... It's got to be ready on time!" Kelly searched furiously for his card in her bag.

"Kelly... don't you feel this all a bit hasty? I mean, we could postpone it and get it just right."

"What?" Kelly turned to face him and Brandon anxiously awaited the backlash

"Never mind." He grinned.

* * *

"Brandon, if this is too much for you, you have a right to tell her!" Valerie groaned, sitting on the couch.

"It's just a bit fast, that's all. I mean, she's pushing for everything in such a rush, I just." Brandon shrugged, pacing up and down the Walsh's living room

"So tell her!" Valerie urged

"She's excited about it all, I don't want to bring her down." Brandon shook his head

"Aren't you excited?" Valerie asked, concerned

"I am... I just... I don't know. I feel guilty."

"About the Emily thing?"

"Going into this with secrets." Brandon sighed.

"So tell her the truth." Valerie suggested

"I know I should..." Brandon stood there, uneasy.

"Brandon, you need to get it out of you... It's only going to cause more tension and conflict along the way."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Brandon went to open it.

"Brenda!" Brandon gasped

"Hey you!" Brenda waltzed in with Stuart.

"Hey guys!" Brandon hugged both of them, "Oh, so happy you're here." Brandon said, wrapping his arm around Brenda.

"Couldn't miss your wedding now, could I?" She grinned

"Brenda!" Valerie ran to hug her,

"Look at you! Fitting in nicely here I see." Brenda joked at Valerie's new Beverly Hills attire.

"And who is this tall, dark and handsome thing." Valerie smirked

"Hands off." Brenda warned, humorously.

"Stuart." He greeted, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Val." She shook his hand, before her, Brenda and Stuart headed into the living room.

Brandon was just about to follow them when the doorbell rang again.

"Andrea?!" Brandon gasped once he opened the door, "This is quite the reunion."

"Would I miss your big day?" She beamed up at him

"Oh my god, Hannah!" Brandon said picking her up, "She's gotten so big."

"Yeah..." Andrea smiled

"How's Jessie?" Brandon asked, "Couldn't he make it?"

"He's good, great. Great father..."

"That's great!" Brandon smiled

"...We're... well, we're erm... we're kinda, sorta, separated." Andrea finally breathed out

"What?" Brandon asked, astonished

"It's fine. Really we're fine. We're co-parenting and getting along great... we just, you know, may have rushed things and... needed to take a step back."

"Oh... yeah." Brandon nodded, apologetically.

* * *

Erica jumped onto Dylan's bed, where he laid there, resting.

"You missed out today." Erica sighed

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be better company tomorrow." Dylan pulled her in for a hug

"What's that?" Erica asked, grabbing the box on Dylan's bedside table and opening it. "It's a ring!" She gasped, "Are you going to ask Kelly to marry you?!"

"No... Kelly and I aren't together anymore, Erica." Dylan sighed

"Oh, why?" Erica asked "Do you not love each other anymore?"

"Sometimes... love isn't enough." Dylan assured

"That's not true." Erica shook her head

"Oh you have all the answers now, do ya?" Dylan joked

"Iris and I watched Aladdin yesterday and she said he didn't need to become a prince in the end because his love for Jasmine was enough."

"Iris told you that?" Dylan grinned at her

"Yeah!" She beamed, fiddling with the ring.

* * *

"Iris, you got enough cash?" Dylan asked from the bedroom

"Yeah, why?" Iris called out

"Because I'm going home." Dylan came out with his suitcase.

"Oh, Dylan!" Iris beamed, "I'm so glad you changed your mind. Brandon will be so pleased

"I'm going to stop the wedding." Dylan warned, heading out

"What?" Iris gasped, "Dylan, no! Don't do that! Dylan!" She yelled but he was heading into his car, "Dylan come back here! This is crazy!"

She groaned as he drove off. Erica came and stood beside her

"What's gotten into him!" Iris shook her head

"I don't know he just said... sometimes love _is_ enough... and got up." Erica shrugged

"Did you have something to do with this?" Iris warned

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erica shrugged again.


	29. Chapter 29

Brenda made her way up the steps of the church just as Dylan parked outside.

"Dylan!" She gasped

"Brenda!" He smiled, "Long time."

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Nice to see you too, Bren." He chuckled

"Dylan, why are you here?" She sighed

"I was invited, Bren." He said, pushing passed her.

"Dylan." She said firmly, pulled him back, very aware of his intentions. "Brandon said you let her go."

"Brenda, I've changed. I can do better." He assured

"Oh you've changed?" She mocked, "Dylan, if that were true, you wouldn't be here..."

"Bren..." He began

"Don't do this." She interjected "Don't do this to my brother. Please, don't let another member of my family get hurt by you and Kelly."

Dylan tilted his head to one side and exhaled

"Please.. For me." She begged, "Just go... Kelly would never forgive you if you ruined her big day.."

Dylan let out a deep breath as his eyes locked onto the floor. "You're right..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Bren." He hugged her, before slumping one foot in front of the other, down the steps.

"Dylan." She called, "I'm not doing this to hurt you..."

He nodded, before turning back to head to his car. Valerie got out of her car and hurried over to Brenda.

"Was that Dylan?" She asked eagerly

"Yeah..." Brenda nodded, still watching him drive off.

"I better go see him." Valerie confirmed

"Wha-? Val!" Brenda cried out

"He shouldn't be alone." Valerie said over her shoulder

"Valerie, what about the wedding?" Brenda yelled after her

"What about it?" Valerie scoffed, "Kelly hates me right now, and frankly, I don't really want to watch Brandon marry her." Valerie hit back. Before heading in her car to follow Dylan.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Brandon said, walking into one of the Church rooms.

"Brandon!" Kelly gasped, "What are you doing? You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" She hissed

"Take a walk with me..." Brandon smiled at her

"Wha-? Are you crazy?" Kelly chuckled

"Come on," Brandon continued, "Let's just take a walk."

* * *

Brandon and Kelly walked around the garden behind the church until they made their way to the nearest bench.

"Why did you forgive me for sleeping with Emily?" Brandon finally asked

"What?" Kelly asked, gobsmacked "Why are you asking me this now?"

"I just wanna know." Brandon sighed, remaining calm.

"Brandon, why are you doing this now?" Kelly's voice trembled

"I just want to know how you can forgive me, your fiancé... yet you can't forgive Dylan, who's not even your boyfriend, for sleeping with Valerie."

"...She told you." Kelly scoffed, shaking her head, "She's trying to break us up, and you! Why are you saying this? Are you... Oh my god are you trying to dump me on my wedding day?!" She glared at him, tears filled her eyes.

"Kel.. relax." Brandon held her hand, "Kelly, If this is what you want, I promise, we will walk down that aisle right now! I just have one more question..."

Kelly took a deep breath

"Do you really want to marry me?" Brandon sighed

"Yes, of course I do!" Kelly snapped

"Okay... okay." Brandon nodded

"Okay." Kelly repeated. "I just... I just need to sit down for a sec." She trembled as she reached for the bench, slowly sitting on it.

Brandon sat beside her.

"No..." She gasped.

Brandon observed her as she seemingly stared into space.

"No..." She breathed out again. "I don't."

"I agree..." He let out a deep breath of relief.

* * *

Donna, Andrea and Brenda stood in their bridesmaid positions, opposite Steve and David. All shooting discreet glances at each other and mouthing _Where's Brandon?_

The guests all looked around anxiously, wondering what was going on.

Just then Brandon and Kelly walked in from the backdoor, holding hands. Everyone stood up, curiously.

"Hey..." Brandon began, "First we would like to thank you all for coming... We love everyone in this room and it means a lot that you all support our happiness." He paused, glancing at Kelly, as she smiled at him, anxiously.

"But the truth is... Kelly and I gave our hearts away a long time ago." He continued, his eyes scanning the room until they met Andrea's. "And we never really got it back."

* * *

Kelly got into her car. Brandon helped her with her dress. "Hard to squash this pouffy thing inside." He joked

"Yeah." She giggled, "...I'm sorry it didn't work out." Kelly eventually said, once he had tucked her dress into the car.

"You know what I think?" He smirked at her, "Our friendship is so good that... we didn't wanna ruin it." He grinned

"Aww." She smiled sweetly at him. "I bet you're right."

"Love you." He winked at her

"Love you too." She grinned, leaning up and giving him a light, soft peck on the lips, before she drove off.

* * *

Kelly was chilling with Donna and David at home.

"Really guys, I'm okay... I'm better than okay." She smiled at them.

Donna stroked her hand, as they were interrupted by the doorbell. Kelly went to answer it.

"Brenda! Hey!" Kelly smiled

"Kelly..." Brenda walked in. Kelly's face frowned when she saw who followed her.

"What is she doing here?" Kelly retorted as Valerie joined Brenda's side.

"Kelly." Brenda said firmly, "I wasn't going to tell you but... I Saw Dylan."

"Dylan was... here?" Kelly asked

"Yeah... I sent him away, thinking you were gonna get married."

"Oh." Kelly nodded

"I went to see him." Valerie chimed in. Kelly refused to face her. "He's flying to Paris for a couple of weeks. Here." She handed her his itinerary.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kelly asked, finally facing Valerie.

"Peace offering?" Valerie smiled, and eventually Kelly responded with a polite nod.

* * *

"Are you traveling alone, Mr McKay."

"Yup." Dylan nodded, leaning on the counter at the airport.

"No." A voice called behind him. He turned to find Kelly standing before him. Stunned, his jaw dropped.

"Kel...?" His voice was barely a whisper. "What are you- What are you doing here?"

She let out a deep sigh, "...I didn't get married." She grinned

"You didn't?" Dylan almost choked on his own words, and she shook her head. "But Brandon-"

"Brandon's great." Kelly interrupted, "But I've always wanted you... You gonna stand there or are you gonna grab my bags?" She snapped her fingers and headed off.

Dylan quickly snapped to work and followed her.

"Kel." He pulled her over to him, "I can't believe this." He couldn't help but let a grin smear across his face.

"Well, believe it." She smiled sweetly at him.

As he chuckled, "Of all the airports in all the towns in all the world... _S_ _he_ walks into mine."

"Here's lookin' at you, kid." She grinned, as he pulled her in for a passionate embrace, wrapping their arms around each other as the kiss deepened.

"I won't let you go this time." He promised

"Good.. because this is where I wanna be." She nodded, "I don't wanna mess this up again!"

* * *

"Excited?" He asked, as they sat on the plane.

"You know, I don't think I can wait till we get there..." She provoked, and he let out a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked

"Ever joined the mile high club?" She asked, getting up.

"You're in trouble now." He shook his head, letting out a chuckle, before following her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where's ours?!" Kelly paced up and down the bridge, looking for the locket they placed on their first anniversary.

"I don't know, Kel. Just look." He groaned

"Oh my god, I found it!" She gasped, looking at it. "Dylan?" She turned around when he didn't reply and found him on one knee.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, hands covering her mouth.

"Kel..." He began, smirking, as she beamed down at him, happy tears filling her eyes as she noticed the gorgeous rock in his hand. "It's been a wild ride, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned, "And I wouldn't be here if I wasn't absolutely sure, that where you belong is with me..."

She gazed at him as he paused

"Kel, you're my soulmate... you're my best friend... Marry me."

"Yes!" She gasped as he stood up, causing his grin to grow bigger. "Yes, of course!" He put the ring on her finger, as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her.

"God, you're heavy." He joked

"Shut up!" She playfully hit him. They kissed passionately. "I love you, Dylan McKay." He kissed her again.

"I love you too... soon to be, Mrs Kelly McKay." He said between kisses.

"So..." He began, putting her back down to ground after a lot of kissing. "What to do now? When in Paris..."

"I don't know... But I do know, I'm starving." Kelly grinned

"I'm starving too." He smirked, taking her hand as they headed off the bridge. Playfully bumping into each other and giggling as they made their way through to a little narrow street.

"Dylan..." She said observing her new engagement ring, once they sat at a restaurant. "Thank you..."

"For what?" He asked

"For my happiness." She smiled at him, and he gazed into her eyes.

"Anytime, sweetheart."


End file.
